Missing You
by sulis kim
Summary: Kehidupan kim jaejoong yang penuh dengan kepahitan. Berawal dari dua belas tahun yang lalu sa'at gadis berdarah china-korea itu kehilangan keluarganya, diculik hingga berakhir di panti asuhan korea, di adobsi oleh keluarga sederhana. Dan dua belas tahun kemudian bagaimana perjuangan gadis itu menemukan kembali satu satunya saudara kandungnya. YunJae, HanChul. GS.
1. Chapter : 1

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast: Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : T~M

Genre : Scool, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebetunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy reading ...!_

Mungkin semua orang berpikir bagaimana gadis berpakaian jauh dari kata bagus itu bisa sekolah di tempat yang konon no 1 di korea ini, ingatkan jika mereka lupa ada kata beasiswa.

Menilai dari segi manapun hanya kata itu yang tepat untuknya, bagaimana tidak jika gadis yang terbilang manis jika sedikit saja ia mau memoles wajah pucatnya itu.

Tidak ada yang salah ,gadis itu memakai sepatu sport putih yang bahkan warnanya hampir pudar yang entah berapa tahun sudah ia pakai , seragam yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuh kurusnya, dengan bawahan dress satu senti di atas lutut dengan warna senada dengan tas selempangan yang ia gantung asal di lengan kirinya. Sopan tapi tak menutupi kecantikan alami yang terpancar dari wajah kim jaejoong.

Hey jaejoong harus menghemat selama berbulan bulan untuk membeli seragam ini, jadi ia bangga mengenakanya.

" Nona kim , anda terlambat di hari pertama sekolah " jaejoong tersentak dari tempat ia berdiri , tengah pintu.

gadis itu terlalu takut untuk masuk ke kelas yang sudah 10 menit lalu memulai jam pertama pelajaran mereka.

Jika saja jam beker tua yang ia pungut dari pembuangan barang bekas itu tidak rusak. ia tidak akan terlambat di hari pertama penting ini, atau ia menyalahkan boss di tempat ia kerja semalam karena meminta gadis itu untuk lembur tidak tidak, ia masih butuh pekerja'an itu jaejoong tidak mau di pecat.

Membungkuk hormat gadis itu berucap " Ma,afkan saya Mrs, Song , saya terlambat " jaejoong bisa merasakan semua mata menilai cara berpakaian dari atas sampai bawah , gadis itu tidak merasa terganggu dan memper masalahkan . Toh ia sudah terbiasa dengan orang orang yang memandangnya seperti itu.

Ia hanya seorang yang beruntung dengan kecerdasan otak hingga gadis itu bisa masuk di sekolah yang bahkan 3 bulan gaji gadis itu tidak cukup untuk membiayai 1 bulan ia menuntut ilmu di tempat ini.

Guru wanita berkaca mata itu mendengus lelah "Anak anak jaman sekarang" pikirnya.

" Bersihkan toilet di jam istirahat nanti ,sekarang duduklah " Tak ayal kim jaejoong tersenyum senang dan berjalan cepat menuju bangku kosong yang tersisa.

Gadis itu tau semua mata masih memperhatikanya bahkan sa'at ia mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan polpoinnya pun mereka masih saja menatap gadis itu hingga suara guru membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kedepan.

Jaejoong merasa lega sa'at teman sebangkunya sedikit tersenyum kepadanya.

" Apa kau sudah menentukan siapa gadis tercantik tahun ini " namja cassanova itu menurunkan teropong kecil yang ia gunakan untuk memantau murit baru di tengah lapangan.

Namja itu berdecak kesal " Aku heran kenapa setiap tahun gadis cantik di sekolah kita semakin bertambah banyak apa aku harus memutuskan Yoona ,padahal aku baru 1minggu jadian denganya " park Yoochung bermonolog ria mengabaikan pertanya'an si tampan Siwon yang heran dengan tingkah teman sebangkunya itu.

Tidak heran jika dia mendapat julukan playboy, dengan percaya dirinya pria itu mengeluarkan teropong saktinya dan bergumam tidam jelas padahal di depan sana ada guru gendut berkaca mata yang siap mencincangnya jika ia ketahuan entah yang ke-berapa ratus kalinya . namja bejidat kelewat lebar itu melihat keluar jendela.

Beberapa detik kemudian tepukan ringan menghampiri pundak Yoochun " sebentar dude kau akan mendapatkan jatahmu setelah aku" tanpa menoleh namja berjidat sexy itu berdecak kesal sa'at salah satu yeoja yang sudah di klaimnya itu mendapat teguran dari sang dosen karena tidak fokus.

Lagi . Tepukan itu semakin keras hingga namja itu memutar tubuhnya dan bersiap akan memarahi si kuda karena telah mengganggu kesenanganya , " Dude..."geram Yoochun . Namun bola matanya melebar sa'at wajah guru itu berjarak satu jengkal dari wajahnya . Iapun mundur hingga punggungnya membentur jendela hingga menimbulkan suara yg cukup keras.

" Ma'afkan saya Mr. Lee," dengan wajah tak bersalah namja cassanova itu mengangkat dua jari telunjuk dan tengah. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggungnya.

" Mr, park sepertinya kau menyukai membersihkan toilet bukan, aku tidak keberatan jika jam istirahat nanti kau kembali membersihkanya " ucap dosen killer itu tenang.

" Pria. " tambah Shim Changmin penuh penekanan , masih jelas dalam ingatan temanya itu sa'at dengan senang hati Yoochun membersihkan toilet wanita atau tepatnya mengintip dan menggoda mereka . Tak ayal membuat toilet ribut dengan para gadis gadis mengerubunginya seperti lalat.

Pupus sudah kebahagia'an sesa'at Yoochun. dengan mulut komat kamit ia melempar deathglear mematikanya. wajah polos Changmin yang duduk di bangku belakang membuat darah Yoochun naik ke ubun ubun. lihat saja ia akan membalas nanti .batin Yoochun nista.

Ruangan kembali tenang setelah guru mereka kembali kedepan.

Siwon terkikik geli , sepasang mata hitam kelam dan setajam musang duduk di samping changmin hanya menyunggingkan senyum sekilas tanpa komentar apapun mendengar grutuan Yoochun yang tak bisa diam.

.

.

.

Jaejoong telah selesai mengerjakan hukumanya sa'at terdengar suara bantingan pintu cukup keras dari belakang gadis itu, membuatnya gadis bermata besar itu terlonjak kaget.

" Ma'af, sepertinya aku mengagetkanmu nona " seorang laki laki cukup tampan berdiri dengan sebuah gagang pell di tangan kanan dan ember di tangan kiri.

" Tidak apa~apa aku sudah selesai " Yoochun mengamati sekeliling ,rapi.

Sedikit heran Yoochun memperhatikan Jaejoong, Senyum lebar menambah ketampanan laki laki itu di mata jaejoong . Gadis itu terdiam dengan bola mata besarnya menatap lurus ke wajah pria yang masih tak bergerak di tengah pintu.

" Apa kau yang membersihkanya " seharusnya tanpa bertanyapun Yoochun tau gadis ini sudah meringankan hukumanya. Mengingat di kedua tangan Jaejoong masih memegang lap dan ember.

Dimata Yoochun gadis itu cantik dengan mata bulat seperti kucing dengan bulu mata panjang nan indah tanpa maskara untuk memperlentik , sedikit berdehem Yoochun salah tingkah . Kenapa ia tidak melihat gadis itu tadi pagi .

Cengiran maut yang mampu membuat gadis manapun menjerit dibuatnya terukir di bibirnya . Jaejoong sempat merona seperkian detik namun gadis itu dengan tenang menyembunyikan kekagumanya .

" Bagaimana sebagai rasa trimakasihku aku traktir makan siang, kau belum makan siang bukan? " Bukan tanpa alasan Yoochun menawari gadis itu mengingat jam istirahat baru 30menit yang lalu dan gadis Itu sudah menyelesaikan semua hukuman yang harus Yoochun tanggung.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua mata sedikit cepat , pria ini ... Apa tidak salah. Sejenak Jaejoong berpikir mungkin dengan mengiyakan ajakan pria dihadapanya. dia bisa lebih mengenal perkumpulan pria populer dan jika keberuntungan berpihak padanya dia akan lebih cepat menenukan pria yang ia cari.

Tapi bukan Jaejoong tidak tau konsekuensi jika ia berani mendekati pria di hadapanya ini. tak elak ia akan mencari musuh secara tidak langsung mengingat ketampanan pria di hadapanya tak elak banyak yeoja yang mengaguminya bukan? Tidak jaejoong tidak ingin mencari masalah .

Seulas senyum di bibir gadis itu membuat Yoochun yakin gadis itu akan mengiyakan ajakanya.

" Disini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk ngobrol " ucap Yoochun.

" Aku rasa begitu " ulas Jaejoong .

" Tapi aku masih ada kelas sebentar lagi "tambahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum " Ma'af mungkin lain kali "

Apa ini penolakan. Yoochun tak ingin percaya tapi itu kenyata,anya "jika kau berubah pikiran temui aku di lapangan basket kami selalu berkumpul disana , kau taukan dimana tempatnya ,di sebelah lapangan volly " Jaejoong menutupi mulutnya sa'at ia tertawa . Mengabaikan Yoochun yang sedikit geram melempar ember dan alat pell asal.

Suasana kantin kembali ribut ,siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul gadis yang menyandang predikat tercantik di sekolahan ini.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika gadis itu menyukai Hankyung murid asal china dari kelas 3-A. Kelas yang dihuni anak anak kalangan atas dan berpengaruh di seoul.

Heechul sendiri menghuni kelas yang sama mengingat keluarga gadis itu orang berpengaruh di dunia bisnis dan juga sekolah yang mereka tempati sa'at ini.

Sudah Heechul umumkan sebelumnya jika Hankyung adalah miliknya mutlak. Meski pria itu tak menerima atau menolak Heechul, Heechul telah mengkalim pria itu hanya miliknya seorang.

" Apa kalian tuli, aku masih waras untuk mendengar apa yang kalian katakan . Hankyung adalah kekasihku meski pria menyebalkan itu belum menganggukan kepala menyetujuinya jadi jangan sampai kalian menyukainya " geram Heechul.

Kedua gadis di hadapanya terdiam tak berkutik.

Murid baru itu hanya membicarakan ketampanan murit pria populer di sekolahan ini. Tadinya Heechul yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka diam saja sampai gadis itu mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut. Tanpa menunggu dua kali dengan geram ia memukul meja di depan kedua gadis itu hingga membuat seluruh penghuni kantin diam tak berkutik.

" Ma'afkan kami Sunbae "Cicit salah satu dari dua gadis yang menjadi biang kemarahan Heechul.

" Sudahlah mereka murid baru jadi belum paham aturan disekolah bergengsi seperti ini, lihat seragam mereka pasti mereka murid beasiswa tahun ini " Jessica sepupu dari Kim Heechul menimpali.

Heechul sendiri semakin geram . Murid beasiswa ,ia benci itu.

Alssanya konyol mungkin. Hankyung yang berhati selembut puding itu akan lebih simpati pada mereka, Heechul masih ingat 2 tahun lalu. Ia pernah bertengkar dengan salah satu murid beasiswa

Karena sudah menginjak jepitan rambut yang di belinya sa'at liburan di jepang , dan Hankyung memarahinya habis habisan. Sejak sa'at itulah Heechul jatuh hati padanya. Konyol memang.

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya berjalan cepat menghampiri kumpulan murit populer .

Dimana ia duduk seharusnya.

" Aku heran apa pesona Hankyung hingga membuat sepupuku tercantik ini bertekuk lutut padanya " Jung Yunho berkata. Tatapanya kosong. tidak ada expresi apapun di dalamnya. bahkan itu kelebihan seorang Jung Yunho membuat pria dingin ini semakin memukau dengan tingkahnya yang arogan membuat gadis gadis rela menjeritkan namanya setiap pagi.

" Terimakasih atas pujianya , tapi. katakan pada teman Chinamu itu untuk segera kembali ke Korea , dan bilang padanya kenapa dia tidak bisa di hubungi , atau aku akan menyusul dia ke China" sebuah ancaman yang membuat semua orang yang duduk satu meja itu tertawa.

Hey! Hankyung baru 48jam di China dan gadis ini bertindak seperti berabad abad di tinggal pergi sang kekasih. Bolehkah dikatakan kekasih?. Anggap saja begitu.

" Jika seorang Kim Heechul tidak bisa menghubunginya , apa lagi kami" Yunho tidak terlalu memikirkan ancaman Heechul .

Jujur, Yunho sendiri ingin menghajar Hankyung jika pria itu disini. bagaimana bisa pria yang sudah di anggap kakaknya itu pergi tanpa pamit terbang ke China.

" Ingatkan aku untuk menghanjarnya jika pria china itu kembali" Yunho menyerigai melihat Heechul membulatkan matanya. Hey siapapun tidak boleh menyakiti Hankyung-nya bahkan Yunho sekalipun.

" Dan ingatkan aku untuk mematahkan tanganmu jika kau berani melakukanya " sesudah berkata gadis itu berjalan angkuh di ikuti beberapa yeoja disisi kiri dan kananya.

Changmin tersenyum menatap Yunho " Tidak heran kenapa Hankyung tidak menjawab cinta Heechul, gadis itu terlalu angkuh dan berkuasa " meski Changmin seangkatan dengan mereka tapi umur changmin dua tahun dibawah mereka, salahkan otak pria itu yang terlalu jenius.

Yunho sudah akan beranjak tapi ia urungkan sa'at Yoochun melempar pantatnya di kursi kosong di hadapan pria itu. sambil menggerutu.

Sedikit menggerakan alis pria itu berkata " apa kau kesurupan di toilet, seingatku belum 10menit kau pergi dan sekarang sudah kembali "

Hilang sudah kegundahan Yoochun mengingat senyun manis gadis yang baru ia temui " Kau tau siapa murit baru yang dihukum membersihkan toilet? " mengabaikan pertanya'an yunho ia bertanya pada siwon.

Pria itu menggeleng " Aku memang ketua osis tapi bukan berarti aku tau semua hal " ucap Siwon sambil mendorong kening Yoochun dengan telunjuknya.

Pria berdahi kelewat lebar itu ingin sekali memukul si kuda Siwon telah berani menyentuh jidat sexynya. Tapi tidak .ia lebih penasaran dengan gadis yang menolak ajakanya itu.

Semua yang ada di sana saling pandang satu sama lain. Satu persatu meninggalkan Yoochun di meja kantin dengan wajah ingin tau.

10 menit lagi jam kedua akan di mulai . Akan lebih baik mereka menjadi anak baik dengan masuk lebih awal dari pada mendengarkan ocehan playboy satu itu tentang siapa target dia selanjutnya. Hah kapan ia akan berubah. ckckck

~TBC~

 **Ff Lama yang pernah aku update di wattpat.**

 **Typo gentayangan dimana mana,**

 **Menerima saran yang membangun.**

 **Ada yang minat tengok wattpat Sulis.**

 **Wattpat : SulisKim**


	2. Chapter : 2

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : T~M

Genre : Scool, Family, Romance.

FB, Sherry Kim

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebelunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy reading ...!_

Jung Yunho tak habis pikir kenapa Heechul menentang hubunganya dengan Ahra. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya . Ahra Cantik dengan tinggi semampai layaknya model dengan lekukan yang lumayan sexy.

" Aku lebih sexy dan baik di segala hal dari Ahra" Yunho membenarkan ucapan Heechul pagi tadi, saat kebiasaan menjemput sepupunya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Selama ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan Heechul sejak gadis itu masuk di SMA . Ya, Jung Yunho adalah putra kedua dari Jung Illwo pemilik SMA dan pemimpin dari Jung corp. Perusaha'an no 1 di korea selatan.

" Kau memiliki segalanya Yunho kau merebut Ahra dari kekasihnya, demi tuhan kekasih Ahra adalah bajingan itu " tidak ada alasan bagi Yunho untuk mengencani gadis itu. Tidak setelah pria dengan kadar ketampanan tinggi ini melihat siapa kekasih Ahra, Choi Seunghyun . Laki laki yang meninggalkan Heechul Tiga tahun lalu.

Yunho paham seberapa dalam cinta Heechul pada laki laki itu, betapa terpuruknya seorang Kim Heechul sa'at pria itu meninggalkanya dan memilih kariernya pergi ke Jepang. Butuh waktu lama, untuk ia bisa seperti sekarang dan Yunho sangat berterima kasih pada Hankyung untuk itu.

" Berhenti bicara atau turun dari mobilku Kim " gertakan Yunho tidak sedikitpun mempan untuk Heechul dan seharusnya Yunho tau itu.

Mobil sport keluaran terbaru itu berhenti di parkiran sekolah. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara ataupun keluar dari mobil Yunho, Yoochun yang numpang karena mobilnya sedang di service dan Changmin yang memang selalu numpang mobil Yoochun diam seribu bahasa .

" Aku pecinta lingkungan, aku tidak akan membuat terlalu banyak polusi di pagi secerah ini, berhematlah untuk masa depanmu " Ucapan sok bijak Changmin sa'at Yoochun bertanya kemana dengan mobil bocah tiang itu.

" Aku tak habis pikir ..."

" Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan, dan ku mohon diamlah , belum cukupkah kau menceramahiku sejak kau masuk ke mobil sampai sekarang " Yunho cepat cepat memotong ucapan Heechul.

Semua tau bahkan Ahra sekalipun .Yunho mengencani gadis itu bukan karen tertarik apalgi, jatuh cinta kepadanya . Bahkan Heechul paham jika pria di hadapanya ini hanya ingin membalaskan sakit hatinya pada Seunghyun.

" Demi Tuhan, Yunho. Aku lebih paham maksudmu dari siapapun . tapi kumohon putuskan Ahra secepatnya kau seribu kali lebih berharga dari Choi sialan itu . Jangan menggunakan dirimu sebagai umpan, aku benci gadis yang rela membuka kedua kakinya hanya untuk kesenangan semata." ucap Heechul mutlak dan keluar dari mobil .

Changmin tersedak minuman yang baru setengah mengalir di tenggorokanya, tak heran Heechul mendapat julukan ibu tiri cinderella karena ucapan sadis gadis itu.

Yunho hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar . Ia tau gadis yang seminggu ini ia kencani memang kelewat berani bahkan Yunho harus menyiapkan seribu satu alasan untuk menghindari kencan dimalam hari dengan adik kelasnya , Go Ahra . Meski yunho sering gonta ganti kekasih bukan berarti ia akan sembarangan mengajak gadis mana saja untuk naik ke ranjang.

Yoochun menepuk pundah Yunho. " Aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini, tapi aku harus mengatakanya Dude , aku memang playboy bercumbu dengan wanita adalah hal biasa, tapi tidak denganmu. kurasa benar apa yang dikatakan Heechul, kau harus segera memutuskan Ahra sebelum kau kemakan oleh umpanya, dan kau tersangkut untuk selamanya," Yoochun membuka pintu mengikuti Heechul yang sudah keluar dari sana diikuti Changmin.

Tidak, Yunho terlalu lemah untuk gadis seperti Go Ahra, wanita itu selicin belut, selicik nenek lampir yang haus akan kecantikan. Dan Yunho , sekeras kerasnya pria itu, ia akan menjaga orang orang yang di sayanginya jadi, srbelum ia jatuh terlalu dalam dengan siasat bodohnya itu, Yoochun tidak bisa tinggal diam

Baiklah jika yunho harus mengakhiri permainan ini ,tidak seru , semua tidak mendukungnya yang benar saja. Tadinya Yunho berpikir dengan megencani Ahra, Seunghyun akan menemuinya dan merebut gadis itu kembali. Tetapi sudah seminggu mereka berkencan , dan pria bermarga Choi itu tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya meski sekedar mengatainya merebut kekasihnya atau apalah? .

Yunjo pikir ia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk menghajar pria itu sebelum memutuskan Ahra, sudah cukup ia menahan diri untuk menghajar pria itu. Tapi nihil, apa dimata Seunghyun Ahra tidak ada artinya? Tapi, Sudahlah, mungkin ia memang harus memutusan Ahra hari ini.

Bunyi tit ,,, mengunci otomatis mobil sport Yunho yang paling mewah di antara yang lain. Sebelum ia melangkah sebuah suara sesuatu terjatuh mengalihkan pandanganya.

Seseorang dengan sepeda buntutnya jatuh tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan sesekali ,tangan kecilnya mengusap lengan kirinya, ia terkuka. Mungkin gadis itu menginjak rem mendadak dan menabrak tembok pembatas dan berakhir di lantai . Yunho tersenyum memperhatikan gadis itu.

Seragam sedikit kebesaran itu masih bisa menunjukan lekuk tubuh gadis dengan rambut kucir kuda, Sepatu tua dan tas selempangan yang tidak lebih bagus dari sepedanya. Gadis itu buru buru merapikan pakaianya dan berlari menghilang di antara puluhan mobil mobil mewah yang berjejer rapi.

Yunho memperhatikan sepeda tua yang disandarkan di bawah pohon sakura tak berbunga di ujung tempat parkir . Ia berdecak kesal mengeluarkan handphone dari saku, ia benci ketidak tertipan dan yang namanya tidak disiplin

" Bersihkan sampah yang berada di bawah pohon sakura samping gedung, aku tidak mau melihat ada sedikit sampah di area sekolahan ini" Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sebrang Yunho menutup telefon, serigaian angkuh terlihat jelas di bibir hatinya.

" Aku penasaran siapa gadis itu "

.

.

.

Ini hari kelima jaejoong bersekolah di sini dan dua kali terlambat . Gadis itu memejamkan mata erat sa'at guru killer inggris Mr. Lee bersedekap di hadapanya dengan tampang paling seram.

" Nona Kim jika kamu mengulanginya, saya tidak menjamin anda masih bisa mendapatkan beasiswa "

Jaejong melotot horor . Tidak, susah payah ia mendapatkan beasiswa dan ia akan dikeluarkan semudah ini. Ya tuhan.

Dengan tangan gemetar jaejoong menenangkan diri dan membugkuk minta maaf, tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Mr. Lee " Ma'afkan saya Seosaengnim , saya berjanji saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi "

Mata tua Mr, lee menangkap luka memar di lengan jaejoong , tangan mungil yang sedikit kasar itu gemetar " Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau datang terlambat nona Kim " gadis bermata bulat itu terdiam ,perlahan genggaman tanganya terlepas " Jika anda tidak mau bicara saya bisa,"

" Saya mengantar koran, saya minta maaf. " cicit Jaejoong nyaris tak terdengar oleh siapapun . gadis itu tertunduk memperhatikan sepatu buntut yang membingkai kaki jenjangnya.

"Ma'afkan saya Mr. Lee , saya tidak akan terlambat lagi, dan luka ini tadi saya terjatuh dari sepeda" mata tua Mr. Lee bisa melihat luka dari mata Jaejoong. Mata bening itu memancarkan semangat dan keputus asa'an disa'at yang bersama'an .

" Saya pegang kata katamu ,tapi hukumanya..."

" Saya siap, apapun hukumanya," sahut Jaejoong lantang, apapun konsekuensinya ia akan hadapi bukankah selama ini ia selalu melakukanya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tau, dari awal ia sudah tau. Ia harus membiasakan diri dengan apa yang ia alami disini. Ia harus bertahan dengan sikap dingin teman sekelasnya, keangkuhan mereka.

Jaejoong tidak buta untuk melihat tatapan menghina yang ditujukan terang terangan untuknya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi yang cerah ini Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lelah ia sudah terbiasa hidup dihina dan tidak di hargai, sejak orang tua angkatnya meninggal , tatapan menghina sudah jadi santapan setiap hari bagi gadis bermata bulat itu.

Benar, ia selalu menyembuyikan dengan baik kesedihanya , topeng yang ia pasang sudah mendarah daging di wajahnya, tidak ada lagi air mata untuk sekedar mengasihani nasib .

Menggeleng pelan ia harus segera menyelesaikan hukuman atas keterlambatanya pagi ini.

Sekali lagi gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. gaimana mungkin tempat yang sudah di bersihkan dan ia tinggal sebentar telah kembali berantakan. Salahkan jaejoong karena memilih membersihkan lapangan basket dari pada toilet.

Ia pikir tempat ini akan lebih cepat untuk di bersihkan, nyatanya... Oh demi Tuhan baru saja ia memasukkan bola terakhir kekeranjang yang ia bawa sudah di minta oleh entah siapa pria yang mengambil se'enak jidat namja yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui di toilet.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya gadis itu membuang nafas lelah.

" Lebih baik sepulang sekolah kau bereskan tempat ini, percuma karena jam istirahat digunakan untuk latihan "

Entah sejak kapan gadis cantik itu mendekati imut ini duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong mengamati dalam diam.

Gadis itu memakai seragam yang sama denganya, rambut hitam panjang tergerai indah ,bahkan aroma parfum yang entah berapa harganya, sepatu berwarna senada dengan jam tangan juga jepit rambut yang terpasang rapi di antara rambut halus gadis itu. Jaejoong mengamati dirinya. Bahkan Sepatunya sendiri sudah tak layak untuk di pakai.

Jaejoong tau jauh sebelum masuk ketempat ini, dunia mereka berbeda. Dimana uang dan pangkat lebih bertahta.

" Aku Kim Junsu , senang mengenalmu Jaejoong, Kita satu kelas kau tau kan, akh... ku pikir kau tak tau karena kau selalu menghindar . Dan dimana kau sa'at jam istirahat aku mencarimu tapi tak pernah melihatmu sampai kelas masuk, " Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong mengerjap lucu gadis ini tidak seperti dalam dongeng atau drama yang sering di tonton Bosnya di tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu, sombong dan suka menghina. Malah gadis yang mangaku bernama Junsu ini terlihat semakin imut sa'at ia tersenyum.

" Kim Jaejoong"

" Aku tau , maukah kau berteman denganku kita pasti cocok bahkan marga kitapun sama," Gadis dengan Body sedikit berisi itu berceloteh panjang lebar Jaejoong hanya jadi pendengar dengan tenang.

Teman. Bahkan ia tak memiliki teman di sekolahnya dulu, jaejoong terlalu sibuk bekerja dan mengurus ibunya ketimbang bermain dan menghamburkan uang.

Tiba tiba dadanya menghangat menyadari ada seseorang yang bersedia menjadi temanya.

" Kim jaejoong . Apa kau mendengarku,"

" Ya Kim Junsu, "

" Panggil aku Junchan,"

" Iya Junsu,"

"..."

" Junchan, "

" Kyaaaa... Jongie kau begitu lucu," lagi. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lelah sa'at Junsu mencubit cubit gemas kedua pipi tirusnya.

.

.

.

Seisi kelas di buatnya terdiam dengan tingkah gadis itu. Ahra sedang memamerkan tas baru yang kemaren ia dapatkan dari Yunho.

Bagaimana mungkin Jung yunho bisa mengencani gadis ini, Oh demi apapun mereka lebih dari tau siapa Ahra sebenarnya. Anak keluarga biasa yang terlilit hutang sana sini hanya untuk menyekolahkan gadis itu di sekolahan elit ini. Ayahnya hanya pekerja kantoran biasa.

" Apa kalian tau Yunho akan mengajakku liburan ke Jepang sa'at liburan nanti," Betapa bahagianya Ahra, sa'at Yunho mengatakan ingin berkencan denganya, tidak perlu ada kata cinta yang penting mereka pacaran bukan.

Tidak sia sia ayahnya menyekolahkan gadis itu disekolahan elit ini, impianya enjadi kenyata'an menggaet pria kaya. Dan demi apapun Ahra tidak menyangka putra kedua pemilik Jung corp menjadi kekasihnya .

Semua penghuni kelas 2~D terdiam sa'at melihat sosok Yunho yang tampan dan mempesona bersandar di pintu kelas mereka.

" Ahra ..." salah satu teman Ahra menarik baju gadis yang sibuk pamer itu sedikit keras.

Ahra sudah akan marah namun melihat sosok tampan Jung muda itu, wajah berubah berseri seri, namja itu berdiri di hadapanya membuat kemarahanya menguap entah kemana.

Sedikit merapikan rambutnya. gadis itu menghampiri Yunho dan bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Yunho.

" Yunho aku mencarimu tadi, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu dimana mana, apa kau tahu aku membuatkan bekal untukmu dan lihatlah jemari cantikku sampai terluka," Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah. Gadis ini memang membuatnya gerah. Dengan sekali sentak tangan gadis itu terpental , menimbulkan tatapan heran dari semua pasang mata yang melihatnya.

" Oppa " rengeknya manja.

" Ahra aku muak dengan segala tingkahmu, lupakan jika aku pernah mengajakmu untuk berkencan,"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Ahra mengerti dengan ucapan Yunho, dan ketika gadis itu paham Yunho sudah jauh dan masuk kedalam lift.

Gadis itu menggeram kesal, dan tiba tiba kelas itu menjadi sibuk, sejak kapan mereka sangat giat belajar.

.

.

.

" Ma'af " Yunho tersentak sa'at tiba tiba dua gadis menerobos lift yang membawanya turun ke lantai dasar.

Yunho memperhatikan kedua gadis itu, yang satu terlihat lebih berisi . lihat saja bokong gadis itu, Yoochun pasti senang melihatnya. Pikir Yunho geli.

Tanpa sadar Yunho tertunduk dan tersenyum membayangkan antusias sahabatnya jika melihat wanita berbody sexy .

Gadis satunya lagi terlihat lebih kurus tapi juga sexy, Bola mata hitam bulat itu menatapnya tajam, gadis itu memiliki garis wajah yang menarik, hidung mancung dengan bibir plum sedikit pucat. Rambutnya di ikat kuda dengan poni hampir menutupi sebagian mata bulatnya.

Yunho memperhatikan dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, baju sedikit kebesaran dan sepatu buntut itu mengingatkan pada seorang gadis ... Mata yunho terbelalak lebar.

Ting.

Sa'at itulah pintu lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai dasar terbuka. Junsu dan jaejoong sudah keluar sa'at pria itu membuka mulutnya.

Gadis itu , ia ingat gadis itu, gadis yang tadi pagi yang ia lihat dengan sepeda buntutnya yang sudah ia bereskan.

Shitt ,,, ada kalanya Yunho membenci anak beasiswa, Ide itu dari kakak kandungnya, Jung Yonghwa. Hingga ayah mereka mengambil beberapa murit pilihan untuk di masukkan ke SMA mereka.

" Mereka benar benar polusi," grutunya .

Langkah kaki yunho mengikuti Jaejoong dan Junsu yang menuju ruang basket.

Suasa sedikit ricuh entah apa yang terjadi. ia tidak mengumpulkan anak anak di tempat ini seharusnya mereka tidak akan latihan tanpa ketua tim, bukan?

Jauh di tengah lapangan sana beberapa anak sedang asyik merebutkan benda bulat orange itu. Yunho tidak perduli entah mengapa ia lebih tertarik mencari gadis itu, gadis yang tadi pagi ia lihat.

Semua penghuni ruangan terdiam, untuk bergerakpun mereka tak berani , bahkan untuk bernafaspun mereka takut akan membuat tuan muda Jung marah. Bagaimana tidak . Jika bola basket itu tiba tiba menghantam kepala Yunho cukup keras.

Hening . Changmin menelan ludah gugup, Yoochun mencolek Siwon , beberapa teman lainya mundur beberapa langkah.

Wajah Yunho mengeras " Siapa orangnya " Yunho bertanya .

Sunyi.

" Aku tanya siapa orangnya " kali ini suara Yunho lebih keras .

Dilemparnya bola itu cukup keras hingga melayang tinggi beberapa kali.

Suara bola kembali terdengar dari arah pintu membuat Yunho semakin geram . Siapa lagi yang melawanya kali ini?

" Hi... Annyeong " pria itu berdiri disana,di tengah lapangan. Dengan logat koreanya yang sedikit berbeda.

" Baiklah kita mulai permainanya, ayolah Yunho jangan pasang wajah itu , kau sudah cukup tampan dengan wajah yang dingin, jangan membuat semua yeoja terpesona padamu, sisakan untuk kami, " Gerlingan nakal mata pria itu membuat Yunho geli, namun ia menahan diri untuk diam.

" Pria china brengsek... Kau masih ingat dengan kami," geram Yunho ,wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga karena marah.

" Hankyung hyung..." Changmin orang pertama yang berseru dan berlari memeluk Hankyung. Bersyukurlah ia karena diselamatkan oleh Hankyung ,jika tidak, bisa di pastikan ia akan menjadi bulanan pria bermata musang itu hingga masuk rumah sakit.

Mereka tau, semarah apapun yunho ia menghormati Hankyung seperti Yunho menghormati Jung Yonghwa kakaknya.

Masih di ruangan yang sama tubuh Jaejoong menegang, pandanganya jatuh pada pria yang dikerumuni teman temanya. Pria itu berdiri disana.

" Hankyung..." lirih jaejoong.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter : 3

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast: Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : T~M

Genre : Scool, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebelunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy reading ...!_

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku.

Pria China itu berdiri di hadapanya " Hankyung,"

Laki laki itu tidak lagi sama dari terakhir ia melihatnya, dua belas tahun silam, ia tumbuh dengan sempurna . Hanya satu yang sama , sorot mata pria itu.

Yakh, Jaejoong ingat mata itu yang selalu memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian juga tidak ada kasih sayang, mata yang diharapkanya memancarkan kedamaian jika gadis itu menatapnya, namun anak laki laki itu tidak pernah melakukanya.

Gadis itu merindukan anak laki laki kecil yang selalu dibuatnya kesal , anak laki laki itu akan marah dan menghukum Jaejoong, jika ia berani menyentuhnya. Namun tidak sedikitpun Jaejoong membencinya . Ia menyayangi anak laki laki itu dengan segala kelebihan dan kekuranganya, karena hanya dia yang ia punya di dunia ini.

Jaejoong tak menyangka jika air mata yang ia sembunyikan dengan baik selama ini mengalir begitu saja dari ujung mata , ia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kehidupanya yang sulit, terakhir ia menangis ketika ibu angkatnya meninggal . Dan Pria itu, hanya dengan melihatnya mampu membangkitkan kerapuhan yang selama ini di sembunyikannya, ironis pria bukan miliknya. Jauh di dasar hati ia ingin berlari memeluk tubuh tegap itu, pasti akan sangat nyaman.

Membayangkan itu, lelehan licuit dari ujung matanya semakin tidak mau berhenti. Ia tidak boleh menunjukan kelemahanaya pada siapapun, terutama di sekolahan ini.

Junsu masih menatap pria populer itu sambil berkata," Itu Hankyung ,kekasih Kim Heechul , Yakh, meski pria itu belum pernah menganggukan kepala untuk kata kata cinta Heechul Sunbae ,tapi semua orang tak akan berani menyentuhnya," Ia terkekeh pelan.

" Kau tau Jongie, pria itu yatim piatu sejak lims tahun lalu . Hebatnya dia seorang calon pemimpin perusaha'an besar ,meski masih di bantu pamanya di China, aku yakin dia akan menjadi CEO yang hebat nantinya , benar begitu, bukan. " sa'at Junsu mengalihkan pandanganya kesamping Jaejoong sudah menghilang.

" Jae~ah ,,, kemana anak itu, kenapa dia suka sekali menghilang."

Junsu mengangkat bahunya . Dan ketika ia kembali melihat ke tengah lapangan Kim Heechul disana.

Gadis itu berkacak pinggang menghalangi Hankyung yang sudah siap mentripel bola.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum mengangkat tangan kirinya mengacak rambut Heechul pelan, " Kau menghalangi jalanku , manis,"

Heechul membuang muka, gadis itu mengumpat melihat senyum pria yang di sukainya ini, tanpa kabar , pulang pergi meninggalkan Korea seenaknya. Taukah pria itu kalau ia menghawatirkanya.

Hankyung memutari Heechul melempar bola ke arah Yoochun,

" Tunggu aku di kelas," pria itu berbisik di telinga Heechul dan kembali bermain bola dengan yang lain.

Kim Heechul gadis itu menahan kesal , bagaimana mungkin pria itu mengabaikanya. Demi Tuhan, banyak pria mengantri untuk memiliki seorang Kim Heechul , sedangkan pria satu ini ... Aikh anggap Heechul sudah gila sudah menyukainya.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela Heechul meninggalkan lapangan basket, ia tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah membantah keinginan Hankyung~nya. Ya memang miliknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah hampir terlambat untuk kerja part time sa'at ia pulang sekolah. Seingatnya tadi pagi ia meninggalakan sepedanya di tempat biasa ia memarkir kendara'an roda dua kesayanganya itu, meski memang sudah tak jaman ia menggunakan sepeda, tapi itulah benda yang membawanya kamana mana , juga satu satunya peninggalan orang tua angkatnya.

Jaejoong juga sudah bertanya pada satpam sekolah, ia hanya menahan marah sa'at paman tua itu mengatakan 'Maafkan pabak, nak anak dari pemilik sekolah ini menyuruh bapak membereskan sepedamu'

membereskan benda kesayanganya itu, membereskan dalam arti membumi hanguskan. Hah... Jaejoong membuang nafas keseribu kalinya, kenapa sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, tidak ada satu hal apapun yang berjalan baik, dan berpengaruh baik untuknya. Apakah ia memang tidak pantas untuk sekolah di tempat orang kaya.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis . Kenapa ia menjadi begitu cengeng. Meskipun ia terbiasa dihina, bukan berarti pria itu boleh membuang sepedanya bukan .

Kedua tangan jaejong terkepal erat, jika saja ia tidak ingat ia terlambat kerja mungkin ia sudah melakukan hal bodoh, seperti mendatangi pria itu dan memberinya pelajaran.

Ia ingin marah dan memukul pria itu .Tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh mekakukanya, kata kata itu ia telan sendiri seperti duri yang hanya menyakiti tenggorokanya. Jika Jaejoong melakukanya ia takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dengan kuasa Yunho, Jaejoong yakin pria itu bisa dengan mudah mencutatnya seperti kotoran di baju mahalnya.

Hanya satu harapanya, setiap bisa melihat pria dengan senyum madu yang menghangatkan dada, Hankyung. Ia yakin ia bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik.

" Apa kau tidak mendengar , Jae . Hyunjoong memanggilmu "

Jaejoong tersentak . Otaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkan yang terjadi di sekolahanya hari ini. Hingga ia melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak tidak di tempat kerja sambilan , restoran jepang.

" Ma'af " ucapnya penuh penyesalan. " Dimana Hyunjoong sunbae sekarang, "

" Diruanganya , cepatlah, " Cristal memperingatkan.

" Trimakasih Cristal, "

Gadis berambut lurus panjang yang diikat kuda itu menaruh nampan yang ia bawa dan segera menuju ruangan bossnya.

Ketukan tiga kali dan pintu terbuka . Pria tampan yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi atasannya itu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

" Ku dengar beberapa hari ini kau selalu terlambat , kau kelihatan kurang sehat Jaejoong, wajahmu juga pucat , apa kau tidak butuh cuti, kau bisa mengambilnya kalau kau mau, " ada nada khawatir dari pria tampan, yang menjabat sebagai atasanya itu, pria tujuh tahun yang lebih tua darinya itu.

" Aku baik baik saja, oppa. Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkanku ma'af Lain kali aku tidak akan terlambat " pria itu menaruh kaca mata bacanya di atas meja mendekati Jaejoong.

" Berapa kali harus ku katakan padamu Jae, kau boleh terlambat. bahkan ayahku sudah memeberimu ijin asal tidak lebih dari satu jam dari jam kerjamu, kau tau maksudku adalah kenapa kau harus bekerja di tempat lain, sedangkan jam kerjamu disini sudah memakan sepertiga dari sehari yang kau lalui," pria itu menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, " Bisakah kau menjaga dirimu Jae, kau tak perlu memikirkan biaya sekolahmu karena kau mendapatkan beasiswa, dan demi Tuhan , Jaejoong, berhenti memasang topeng jika kau merasa lelah , dan jangan tersenyum seperti itu, "

Jaejoong masih tersenyum manis, senyum tulus yang selalu ia berikan pada Hyunjoong, gadis itu tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan segala kebaikan putra dari pemilik restoran tempatnya berkerja. Kim Hyunjoong pria baik ,tampan, terpelajar lulusan dari salah satu kampus ternama di Seoul.

Gadis bermata indah itu hanya tidak ingin memberi beban pada orang lain. sudah cukup keluarga Kim memberinya pekerja,an dengan gaji lebih tinggi dari pelayan lain, karena ibunya juga bekerja disana semasa hidupnya , sudah mengabdi sampai hari terakhirnya .

Kim Hyunjoong berjalan mengitari meja, dan berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong, meraih ujung jemari Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Gadis itu terkesiap dan menatap langsung mata kelam laki laki itu " Aku tau kau tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan perasa'anku Jae,,,"

" Oppa , ma'af diluar banyak pelanggan jadi ma'af . Aku akan mengambil cuti jika itu memang perlu, janji!" potong jaejoong cepat, sembari memberi senyum kepada Hyunjoong.

Gadis itu berlari keluar dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Hyunjoong yang lagi lagi dintinggalkanya dengan harapan. Gadis itu selalu kabur jika ia ingin mengatakan perasa,anya.

Jaejoong, ia menormalkan detakan jantungnya . Tidak, ia tidak bisa menyukai pria yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu, ia sadar dimana ia seharusnya berdiri di antar para ribuan orang disekelilingnya. Tempatnya bukan disisi pria itu.

" Jae bisa bantu aku antarkan pesanan ini, aku ingin ke toilet, meja no 5 "

Merapikan sedikit penampilanya Jaeoong segera membawa nampan yang sudah penuh dengan jenis makanan itu ke meja no 5.

.

.

.

Jung yunho mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa single di antara teman temanya," Baik sekarang dimana orang yang sudah mengumpulkan kita,"

Mengabaikan pertanya'an Yunho, Changmin lebih tertarik dengan waiter yang baru datang membawa pesanan mereka " Waow , tidak salah kali ini kita memilih restoran Jepang kelihatanya enak, "

Yoochun masih sibuk dengan gadis yang baru tadi sore di jumpainya di depan sekolah mereka . Sedang Siwon sibuk dengan handfonya di ujung sofa mengabaikan dua yeoja yang mengumpat di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya hanya satu gadis yang mengumpat .Kim Kibum hanya menenangkan sepupunya, Heechul," Apa maksudnya dia menyuruhku menunggu sampai sore di kelas sedangkan dia pergi ke kantornya," gadis itu mengutak atik handfonya dengan gemas ,mencoba menghubungi orang yang membuatnya kesal.

" Silahkan dinikmati,"

Suata waiter yang tidak asing untuk Yunho . Benar saja sa'at manik matanya menatap wajah gadis dengan seragam hitam putih pelayan itu ia menyerigai. Gadis ini lagi.

Manik mata Yunho tidak lepas dari gadis itu. Bahkan sampai orang yang ditunggu mereka datang.

" Ma'af membuat kalian menunggu lama," Yunho dapat melihat gadis itu tersentak kaget, apa gadis itu mengenalinya.

Bahkan tangan gadis itu gemetar, " Kau tidak apa apa " Changmin bertanya pada hadis itu.

" Ma,af. " ucapan gadis itu seperti sebuah bisikan angin dan hanya Changmin yang mendengarnya.

Usai berkata gadis itu segera berbalik, menghadap kesamping.

" Boleh kami nambah menunya," Hankyung berkata ,pria itu sudah duduk di samping Heechul .

Gadis itu Jaejoong, berdiri membelakanginya " Tun... Tunggu sebentar sa.. Saya ambilkan buku menunya, " suara itu bergetar dan setelahnya gadis itu pergi dengan langkah cepat.

" Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana," Changmin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Yoochun," Semua gadis berwajah cantik, kau pernah mengenalnya, Hyung " jika Yoochun tak sibuk berpikir, sudah di pastikan akan memukul sayang kepala bocah yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

" Aku ingat ,dia gadis yang di toilet itu " Yunho menaikkan alisnya, Yoochun meneruskan, " Bukankah aku pernah bertanya padamu Siwon, " pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar pertanya,an Yoochun.

" Berhenti bertanya hal yang tidak penting , kau lupa tujuan kita disini, " semua mata menatap Hankyung geram. Sedangkan pria itu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" Kau harus memberi alasan yang jelas Han, dan aku akan memikirkan apa aku harus mema,afkanmu atau tidak, " Heechul berbohong. Gadis itu tidak mungkin tidak mema,afkan pria yang dicintainya lebih dari nafasnya itu.

" Aku Ma'af aku, tidak memberimu kabar,Dan kalian tau bukan aku tidak terlalu menyukai handfone," Ya semua orang tau pria itu selalu lupa dimana menaruh handfonya, itu sebabnya dia memiliki supir sekaligus, pelayan pribadi.

Diraihnya jemari lentik gadis yang selalu memujanya itu, " Kau marah, aku tau. Ma'af tadi pamanku menghubungiku dan menyuruhku ke kantor, ada sedikit masalah dan mereka membutuhkan tanda tanganku ,karena terburu buru aku tidak sempat menemuimu, aku minta ma'af."

Heechul membenci dirinya jika menyangkut pria yang sa,at ini mencium tanganya . Ia selalu lemah di depan pria itu , sedikit tidak rela ia mengangguk.

" Berhenti berlagak seperti Drama, adegan kalian seperti Drama yang sering ummaku lihat " celoteh Changmin.

" Kau juga menonton, Drama? " tanya Yoochun sedikit menaikan alis. Changmin nyengir, " Sebenarnya sa'at menunggu ummaku membuat kue karena aku takut akan di habiskan adikku ,akan lebih baik aku menunggunya sampai selesai, bukan? "

Jawaban apa itu? semua orang memutar bola mata lelah menghadapi sikapnya, kapan namja itu dewasa.

Yunho membuang muka melihat drama lovy dovy di hadapanya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat gadis itu, gadis yang tak ia ketahui siapa. Berdiri di kasir sesekali melirik ke arah dimana mereka duduk.

Pria bermata musang itu benci dihantui penasaran ,ia harus mencari tau, atau ia tidak akan bisa tidur memikirkan masalah ini semalaman.

" Aku ke toilet " ucapnya.

.

.

.

Sepasang sepatu dengan celana levis, dan tubuh tegap menghadang Jaejoong, ketika gadis itu keluar dari toilet.

Menelusuri siapa pemilik sepatu pria itu, Pandanganya merambat naik hingga wajah tampan dengan bibir hati, hidung mancung dan mata musang menatapnya intens .

Bola mata hitam yang tajam dan menghanyutkan, untuk seperkian detik mereka saling pandang.

Mundur selangkah, Jaejoong sedikit berdehem " Ma'af, " ia sedikit menunduk sopan , Jaejoong sudah akan berjalan sa'at pria itu berkata dengan suara bashnya yang dalam. " Lain kali jangan sampai sepeda buntutmu parkir , di halaman sekolah kami. "

Jaejoong manutkan kening, bagaimana pria ini bisa tau, Kecuali ...

Untuk beberapa saat ia berpikir .Jadi pria ini putra pemilik SMA Seoulshin . Tiba tiba dada Jaejoong memanas, apa salahnya hingga mereka para orang kaya selalu menghinanya . Apa mereka tidak sadar mereka tidak lebih dari pecundang yang bersembunyi di balik kekuasa'an nama baik keluarga mereka .

Yunho menyerigai melihat gadis di sampingnya masih terdiam. Tidak ada raut menyesal dari pria itu , Jaejoong hanya melihat kesombongan dimatanya.

Lihat saja senyuman memuakan Yunho membuat kepalan jemari Jaejoong semakin erat.

Tanpa berkata, Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan seribu satu kerutan di keningnya Yunho . Apa gadis itu tak mendengar ucapanya barusan,? Apa ia salah orang.? Tidak, gadis itulah pemilik sepeda yang sudah ia buang entah kemana ,tapi mengapa gadis itu diam saja sa'at Yunho mengatakan kalau ialah yang membuang sepeda buntut itu. Seharusnya gadis itu marah atau kalau perlu memukul Yunho ,dengan begitu ia mempunyai alasan untuk mengeluarkan gadis itu dari Sekolahan.

Ck, ia yakin, pasti karena gadis itu takut di keluarkan sampai tak berani melawanya. Mengingat gadis itu sempat menahan amarah meski sesa,at . Senyum misterius menghiasi bibir hatinya. Sedikit berbuat nakal di sekolah tidak ada salahnya bukan.

" Jaejoong, kalau ada yang mencariku, katakan padanya aku di toilet " suara itu dari arah kasir, saat Yunho akan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

Jadi, gadis itu Bernamanya Jaejoong.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter : 4

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : T~M

Genre : Scool, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebelunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy reading ...!_

 _" Berjanjilah pada mami, untuk menjaga adikmu ketika dia lahir nanti " laki laki kecil itu tersenyum di antara permen loly tersumpal di mulutnya dan mengangguk imut._

 _" Ya mami " senyumanya tidak pernah pudar mengingat beberapa hari lagi ia akan menjadi seorang kakak. " Mami ingin memberi nama adikmu Jaejoong , Han Jaejoong bagaimana menurutmu Han ? Apa kau suka "_

 _Lagi, anak kecil itu mengangguk antusias , ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu adiknya lahir, dan mengajak calon adiknya itu bermain, seperti apa yang sudah ayahnya katakan._

 _._

 _._

 _" Hangeng, Han cepat bangun kita harus kerumah sakit mami akan melahiran , adikmu akan lahir, sayang " malam itu ayahnya membangunkan Hankyung kecil. Kedua matanya berbinar bahagia meski masih mengantuk, tak lama lagi ia akan melihat adiknya lahir._

 _" Daddy apa benar adik Han itu perempuan? " tanya Hankyung kecil dengan suara candelnya, sa,at ayahnya membawanya masuk ke mobil dengan baby siter dan sopir,_

 _Ayahnya tidak menjawab . ia tidak di perbolehkan satu mobil dengan ibunya padahal ia ingin menemani ibunya disa'at adiknya lahir._

 _._

 _._

 _Hankyung kecil memperhatikan keributan di depan matanya, ia melihat orang orang berseragam putih berlalu lalang di depan sana, mata bulat kecilnya menatap keramaian itu penuh minat, ia tidak mengerti saat wanita yang selalu menjaganya dua puluh empat jam itu memeluknya erat dan menangis._

 _Ia juga melihat ayahnya menangis, dan memohon, ia tidak megerti kenapa ayahnya memohon mohon pada dokter itu.._

 _Hankyung kecil menggeliat di dalam pelukan babusisternya, kaki mungkilnya berlari memeluk kaki sng ayah, " Mami bilang loly akan mengobati sakitnya Dan tidak menangis lagi, " ayahnya memeluk Hankyung erat, sa,at Hankyung kecil memberinya permen loly padanya." Daddy , Mami bilang laki laki tidak boleh menangis " Hankyung kecil masih belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapanya yang ia tau adiknya lahir dengan selamat tapi dimana maminya, ia belum melihatnya ._

.

.

 _" Aku tidak mau adik kecil ,Hankyung mau mami "_

 _" Mami pergi kesurga dia meniggalkan adik kecil untuk Hankyung jaga , mami akan sedih kalau Hankyung membuatnya menangis "_

 _Hankyung kecil memperhatikan mata yang lebih kecil darinya itu, bayi itu adiknya ,ia harus menjaganya . Bahkan Hankyung kecil tidak tau dengan arti mengjaga , Ia tidak menginginkan adik, jika kehadiranya membuat ibunya pergi._

 _Seiring berjalanya waktu dan semakin ia tumbuh dewasa , Hankyung semakin paham, dimana itu Surga, dan disisinyalah sang adik berada, selalu mengekor kemana sang kakak pergi. Rasa itu berubah menjadi sebuah kebencian, Hankyung membenci adiknya Han Jaejoong. Gadis kecil manja yang mencuri semua perhatian ayahnya._

Hankyung benci mimpi itu, ia sudah melupakan semuanya masa lalunya dan memulai hidup baru di negara baru. Keringat dingin selalu membuat tubuhnya basah, kala mimpi itu kembali. MImpi tentang masa lalunya , ditinggal Ibu, dia dan juga Ayahnya.

Sudah sangat lama, sejak terakhir kali ia memimpikan gadis kecilnya. Selama ini ia tidak perduli dengan nasib gadis itu ,dimana ia sa'at ini. Yang ia tau, karena gadis itu, ibu yang penyayang meninggalkanya

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum ,hampir saja ia terlambat . Karena kehilangan di pecat dari jasa pengiriman koran tempat ia kerja paruh waktu sebelum berangkat sekolah,f di mulai dari ia bangun pagi pagi buta, dan dengan seragam yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya mengitari perumahan mewah sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah.

Hari ini ia harus berjalan kaki selama satu jam dua puluh menit untuk sampai di Sekolahan.

Seluruh kakinya hampir mati rasa bagaimana jika ia tiap hari berjalan kaki, berapa lama? Menunggu sampai ia punya uang yang cukup untuk beli sepeda baru. Bahkan ia kehilangan satu pekerjaanya, bisa makan dan membeli alat sekolah, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Jaejoong tidak ingin bermimpi punya sepeda baru.

" Pagi Jaejoongie " gadis itu lagi , bukanya Jaejoong tidak suka, tapi demi boneka beruang satu satunya pemberian almarhum ayah Jaejoong. Suara gadis itu bisa di pastikan terdengar dari lantai dasar sampai lantai teratas, semua orang bisa mendengar suara cempreng sahabat barunya yang seenak jidat menyeret Jaejoong kesan kemari sejak kemaren.

" Pagi Junchan "

Hilang sudah semangat gadis imut itu mendengar suara merdu Jaejoong. "Kenapa suaramu bisa seperti bidadari di pagi hari ? Apa yang kau makan ?" grutunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum " Aku cuma makan Roti tawar dan selei kacang?" jawab Jaejoong jujur. Kemudian ia melanjutkan. " Aku juga menyukai suaramu " gadis itu tersenyum cerah.

See , Junsu memang suka lupa segalanya , lihat saja senyumnya kembali cerah secerah mentari di musim panas, " Benarkah , kalau begitu kita bisa masuk grup vocal, atau paduan suara? Bagaimana menurutmu? kita bisa bersama sepanjang hari, dan sore hari kita bisa latihan bersama Jae, akh pasti menyenangkan" teriaknya histeris. Jangan lupa kedua tangan yang menangkup wajahnya, berlagak Aigo.

Junsu menunggu jawaban Jaejoong .

" Ma'af tapi aku harus kerja sa'at pulang sekolah "

Junsu mengerjap " Kerja ..." otaknya masih berpikir " What...! Jongie~ah kau sekolah di Seoulshin , kau masih kerja sambilan " ucap Junsu sakrartis.

" Beasiswa kalau kau lupa, Junsu "

Ah Junsu tidak tau apa apa tentang sahabat barunya ini, seperitnya ia akan menyewa salah satu detective anak buah ayahnya untuk menyelidiki Jaejoong. Ingatkan dia jika ayah Junsu salah satu petinggi di kepolisian. Dan bukan hal yang sulit untuk meminta bantuan ayahnya.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah saat kedua manik matanya menanhgkap siluet Mobil Spor biru , mobil biru itu baru terparkir disana . Dan pria itu berjalan keluar dengan wajah tertunduk, jangan lupa kaca mata hitam bertengger manis di hidung bangir, menambah nilai pluss untuk menarik perhatian gadis gadis di sekelilingnya.

Junsu sudah berceloteh ria, berjalan menjauh dari posisinya. "Jaejongie kau mendengarku " sa,at tidak menemukan teman kelasnya, Junsu sadar Jaejoong masih jauh di belakang menatap kearah parkir.

" Jika kau menyukainya, lupakan! "

Junsu memperhatikanarah pandang dan mahluk yang menjadi perhatian Jaejoong. Pria yang sudah menghilang di lift yang membawanya ke lantai atas .

" Jaejoongie, apa kau mendengarku?" ulangnya.

Diam sejenak sebelum Jaejoong sadar, Junsu menunggu jawabanya." Apa?"

" Hankyung, jika kau menyukainya lupakan saja. Semua gadis yang berani mendekatinya akan berhadapan dengan Kim Heechul , kau masih ingatkan kejadian di kantin beberapa hari lalu ,gadis crewet yang sudah marah marah di kantin sekolah "

Jaejoong menatap horor lurus kedepan, ia berusaha menyadarkan Junsu atas kesalahanya tapi terlambat. Junsu menghadap kearahnya saat Gadis yang dibicarakanya muncul dari arah parkir. Mungkin karena mendengar apa yang di katakan Junsu barusan, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkah dan berhenti di belakang Junsu.

" Siapa yang kau sebut gadis crewet itu , kalau aku boleh tau? " kata kata itu mampu membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri.

Yeoja itu cantik dengan segala keangkuhanya membuat Kim Junsu berdiri kaku, tak berani menatap wajah gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Gadis itu cantik meski wajahnya tidak bersahabat, entah mengapa Jaejoong tak merasa harus takut pada gadis itu, dia hanya sedikit takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Heechul atas kesalahan Junsu.

Jangan tanya. Junsu sendiri sudah hampir menangis di buat ketakutan oleh suara dingin Heechul, ia memutar tubuh dan di suguhi wajah dingin Gadis yang mendapat gelar tercantik di Seolshin Highscool.

" Ma'afkan teman saya sunbae, dia tidak bermaksud-~"

Tatapan dingin Heechul tertuju kearahnya , dan membungkam Jaejoong." Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu anak beasiswa " ucapnya dingin " Aku beri tau kau , Hankyung miliku, jangan pernah bermimpi untuk mendekatinya, jika kau masih ingin sekolah di sekolahan ini, bertahan sampai kelulusanmu. "

Jaejoong benci, jika di panggil dengan sebutan apapun itu , ia punya nama dan nama itu pemberian ibunya. Menghembuskan nafas, gadis itu mencoba menetralkan amarahnya, tidak perlu di ingatkan kalau ia memang anak beasiswa.

Heechul kembali menatap Junsu " Siapa yang kau sebut crewet itu nona, apa kau belum tau siapa aku " wajah Junsu sudah di penuhi air mata ,bahkan tubuhnya pun bergetar. Sekeliling mereka mulai di penuhi beberapa murid yang penasaran.

" Dia Kim Junsu Sunbae, kami minta maaf, Junsu tidak berniat ..."

" Lebih baik, Kau diam," potong Heechul, membuat pembelaan Jaejoong terhenti.

" Ikut aku Junsu, jika kau masih ingin bersekolah disini " suara dingin itu membuat tubuh Junsu semakin bergetar.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa ia berdiam diri di dalam mobil dan memperhatikan pohon sakura yang bahkan sudah tak ada satupun daun di setiap dahanya. Mengingat musim dingin sudah hampir di mulai , bunga sakura akan berbunga dalam waktu dekat. Tidak ia tidak suka bunga. Kenapa ia memikirkan tentang bunga?

Ah, ia ingat. Karena gadis itu, yang membuatnya teringat akan kejadian kemaren pagi, ketika sepeda buntut melaju membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Sesekali pandanganya tertuju pada pintu gerbang ,lima menit lagi pintu itu tertutup . Namun gadis itu belum menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Yunho menepuk jidatnya gemas . Bodohnya ia, kenapa Yunho tidak kepikiran jika gadis itu tidak membawa sepeda jika sepedanya saja sudah ia bumi hanguskan. Akankah gadiis itu terlambat, seperti kebiasaan tentang gadis itu, dan informasi gratis yang dikatakan Yoochun kemaren, saat Yunho mengantar pria berjidat lebar itu pulang.

Pria tampan itu keluar dari mobil. Lenyap sudah keusilan yang ia rangkai untuk mengganggu gadis itu, Jaejoong.

" Yunho...sunbae " entah siapa itu , pria itu berlari kearahnya sambil berteriak.

Pria itu berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang naik turun,dan wajahnya terlihat cemas " Sunbae, apa kau melihat Hankyung sunbae? " alis Yunho terangkat heran . Untuk apa adik kelasnya itu mencari Hankyung.

" Ada keperluan apa,,, " Yunho menutup pintu mobil dan mengahadap adik kelasnya.

"Maaf, kalau saya menganggu, aku teman sekelas Junsu, dan Heechul,,," gadis itu mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan." Heechul Sunbae membawa temanku ke lapangan ..."

Yunho berlari cepat meninggalkan parkiran sebelum gadis itu selesai berkata. " Cari Hankyung di perpustaka'an, dia pasti ada di sana. " Teriaknya pada gadis itu.

Sial, gadis itu membuat ulah lagi. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Heechul kali ini di lapangan, terakhir kali tiga bulan lalu gadis itu hampir membunuh salah satu murid yang terang terangan memberi Hankyung surat cinta. Tidak, Yunho tidak ingin Ayahnya marah marah , karena Heechul dititipkan pada keluarganya, jadi itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama di sekolah.

Sesampainya Yunho di lapangan. Disana sudah dipenuhi dengan murit. dan beberapa guru yang mencoba berbicara pada Heechul.

Gadis itu. Kalau saja ayahnya bukan penyumbang dana terbesar dan pamanya pemilik sekolahan ini. Tak elak Gadis itu sudah di keluarkan dari dulu ,ini jam pelajaran tapi Heechul membuat semua orang membolos.

" Heenim ,,, "panggil Yunho geram.

Heechul melipat tangan di dada angkuh " Diam kau Jung, gadis itu mengatakan aku crewet " Yunho membenarkan ucapan gadis itu.

" Kau memang cerewet, Kim "

"Diam kau Yunho." bentak Heechul.

Yunho hanya menarik nafas ,pria itu hanya berdoa semoga gadis itu tidak mendapat perlakuan buruk dari sepupunya.

Junsu berdiri di tengah lapangan dan juga gadis itu, Yunho mengumpat, saat manik matanya melihat Jaejoong berdiri disana, dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tidak taukan ia sudah menunggu Jaejoong di tempat parkir.

Semua orang bersorak mendengar pengumuman yang baru saja Heechul ucapkan, Yunho kembali ke alam nyata, dan menatap sekeliling.

Beberapa teman Heechul datang dengan telur tepung dan beberapa bumbu dapur yang entah mereka dapatkan darimana.

" Tuan muda Jung " salah satu penjaga berbisik sesuatu pada Yunho.

Yunho berdiam diri memperhatikan gadis itu . Junsu tidak seperti putri yang mewarisi darah biru pada umunya, da juga, gadis itu berteman dengan Jaejoong siswi beasiswa ,yang benar saja.

" Sunbae apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu " tanya Jaejoong, Gadis itu tidak takut sedikitpun.

Mata bulat gadis itu menghoror melihat Heechul melempar satu telur kearah Junsu." Ini masih hukuman ringan, satu peringatan agar kau tidak sembarangan menyebut Hankyung, apalagi sampai menyukainya. Apa kau lebih memilih, aku menelanjangi sahabatmu ,disini."

Tepat setelah Heechul melempar telur keduanya ke kepala Junsu Hankyung datang diikuti Yoochun dan Changmin.

Para guru dan Sebagian murit mendesah lega, tak sedikit pula mendesah kecewa. Kehadiran Hankyung berarti menghentikan semuanya. Mengakhiri tontonan gratis menyenangkan pagi ini.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan segera mebersihkan wajah Junsu yang sudah menangis histeris, juga memeluknya " Tenanglah, aku disini "

Jaejoong berdiri menghalangi Junsu , pandangan gadis itu menatap langsung ke bola mata Heechul " Sunbae kau keterlaluan, Junsu sudah meminta ma'af tapi kau masih saja menghukumnya " Junsu mencengkeram seragam bagian belakang jaejoong, mencoba mencegah gadis itu untuk bicara lebih jauh.

Sunyi , belum pernah sebelumnya ada seorangpun membantah Kim Heechul tak kecuali Yunho. Dan Jaejoong untuk yang pertama.

Semua menahan nafas melihat adegan di depan mata mereka. Salah satu anak buah Heechul melempar telur dan tepung kearah Jaejoong dan Junsu.

" Heechul hentikan , cukup " Suara hankyung meghentikan semuanya.

Sejak kapan pria itu disana. jika Heechul tersenyum malu karena telah berhasil memancing Hankyung mencarinya. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong gadis itu tak berani menatap pria bermata hitam, lembut ,yang berjalan kearahnya .

" Ma'af atas kelakuan Heechul, dia tidak bermaksud menyakitimu " Jaejoong memejamkan mata ,usapan lembut tangan Hankyung berbalut sapu tangan di wajahnya menyentuh hatinya.

" Dan kau juga, ma'af " Junsu yang masih bersembunyi di punggung Jaejoong sedikit mengintip. Tangan pria itu mengacak rambutnya yang penuh dengan tepung.

" Sekarang bersihkan diri dan seragam kalian , aku akan meminta ijin pada guru kelas kalian, bahwa kalian akan pulang lebih cepat " Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana bibir itu berucap, bagaimana wajah pria ini, hidungnya, bahkan aroma maskulin tubuhnya yang membuat ia ingin membenamkan wajah di dada bidang Hankyung.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap mata namja itu. " Sakit " cicitan yang tak lebih dari angin lewat dari bibir Jaejoong . Namun Hankyung bisa mendengarnya.

Sa'at tangan besar pria itu mengusap pucuk kepala Jaejoong ,sa'at itulah segala tembok dan topeng keberanianya runtuh. Ia ingin mengeluhkan segala kehidupan keras yang sudah ia jalani pada pria itu, menangis di pelukanya, mengarapkan tangan itu mengusap punggungnya, mengapus air mata dan mendamaikan hati Jaejoong.

" Kepalamu sakit. Kurasa telur itu sudah akan menetas jadi sedikit keras " Hankyung mencoba menghiburnya , namun hadis itu semakin terisak.

Bola mata besar dengan pipi merah berlinangan air mata. Hankyung tersentak, sedetik kemudian pria itu menarik tanganya dan tersenyum. " Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang " senyum sinis itu memaksa Jaejoong melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin saja pria dihadapanya ini mengingatnya. Mungkin saja kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan ada untuk ke dua kalinya, berhadapan dengan Hankyung.

Tangan jaejoong mengepal dan menepuk pelan dadanya, tepat di jantung. " Disini , sakit " lirih gadis bermata besar itu dengan butiran air mata yang semakin deras beranak di wajah mulusnya.

Bisa Jaejoong lihat kedua alis pria di hadapanya ini terangkat, mungkinkah?

" Pulanglah " pria itu berbalik, melangkah cepat menjauh dari lapangan. Hankyung berdoa semoga apa yang ada di pikiranya ini salah. Dengan menahan keganjalan di relung hati, entah perasa'an apa? ia sendiri tidak tau. Kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan lapangan dengan langkah cepat, ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan.

" Kali ini kalian selamat , tidak untuk lain kali " sinis Heechul , gadis itu berlari mengikuti kemana arah pria tercintanya itu pergi.

.

.

.

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. membuat penghuni ruangan besar dengan gaya maskulin itu tersentak heran melihat keponakan tampanya datang, dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan duduk di kursi kebesaran yang biasa ia tempati.

" Ada apa " laki laki paruh baya itu mendekati pria yang masuk tanpa permisi dan duduk tidak nyaman disana.

Walaupun pemuda itu atasan segaligus keponakanya setidaknya pria itu punya etika, bukan.?

" Dimana anak itu sekarang " pria itu Hankyung menatap pengacara keluarga sekaligus pamanya itu tajam.

" Dia , siapa ? " Han Tae Kyung menaikan sebelah alisnya . Apa gerangan yang membawa keponakan yang super sibuk datang ke kantornya.

" Anak itu , Han Jaejoong." Nama yang paling dihindari itu terucap dengan lancar oleh Hangkyung.

Laki laki paruh baya itu mendudukan diri di sebrang sofa , ia sedikit menarik nafas lelah . " Bukankah detective suruhan ayahmu, sudah mengatan jika anak itu sudah meninggal "

Pria paruh baya itu menerawang. Dua belas tahun silam dimana kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Hari dimana kedua keponakanya di culik.

" Dunia bisnis itu kejam anakku, mereka menghalalkan segala cara untuk meraih kesuksesan , terutama menghancurkan ayahmu, kau paham itu! " Nafas pria itu sedikit melemah. Sesak mengingat bagaimana saudara satu satunya Han Taesang, ayah dari Hankyung meninggal, setelah mendengar putrinya di culik dan dibunuh.

" Bisa saja derective itu salah , bisa saja anak itu selamat dari kebakaran itu " Hankyung tidak pernah suka dengan saudara perempuanya, menurut Hankyung karena melahirkan dialah ibunya meninggal.

Paman Han menggeleng pelan " Sebelum meninggal ayahmu sudah memastikan itu. Hingga nafas terakhirnya, ia percaya bahwa putrinya masih hidup namun polisi meyakinkan tidak ada korban yang selamat dari kebakaran di china dua belas tahun silam, tempat penculik Jaejoong bersembunyi." paman Han meyakinkan.

Pria paruh baya itu Masih mengingat bagaimana terpuruknya Hankyung sa'at itu. Hankyung hanya anak berumur enam tahun ketika adik dan ayahnya meninggal.

" Tidak ada gunanya menghindar nak, kau meninggalkan china untuk melupakan kenangan dengan keluargamu, beralasan menebus kesalahan adikmu karena kau tidak pernah menyukainya . Tidak ada yang salah , hidupmu masih panjang berhenti menyesali masa lalu " Hankyung masih duduk tenang di tempatnya.

Tidak , tidak. Hankyung ingat senyum gadis itu sama seperti gadis kecil yang di bencinya , adiknya.

Walaupun Hankyung tidak melihat dengan jelas wajah itu, namun mata itu, menatapnya penuh rasa kerinduan dan kehangatan sama seperti Jaejoong . Bolehkah ia berhatap meski kemungkinan sangat kecil, ia harus menyelidikinya.

" Paman bisa melacak kembali siapa saja yang tinggal di pelabuhan kumuh, tempat adikku di culik . Bisa jadi dia di bawa tetangga atau siapa saja yang lewat bukan " pria itu beranjak mendekati pamanya " Adikku berumur empat tahun waktu itu, dia juga bisa berlari karena ketakutan , dan bisa saja ia keluar, paman " Taemin mengerti perasa'an ponakan satu satunya itu, ia tersenyum menepuk pundak Hankyung.

" Baiklah,nak. Akan aku lakukan , agar kau tenang meskipun aku berharap sebuah keajaiban . Tapi jangan terlalu berharap, anakku ,aku tidak ingin kau kecewa." diraihnya telefon duduk di atas mejanya.

Sebelum sang paman menekan tombol, Hankyung menambahkan.

" Aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang "

Han taemin mengerutkan keningnya.

" Nugu?"

.

.

.

Yunho mengetukkan jemarinya gelisah, pikiranya melayang memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi.

Sial , seingatnya ia bukanlah orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain . Tapi entah kenapa jika mengingat gadis itu , ia tertarik.

Semakin ia mengingatnya membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa aneh, mungkinkah ia gelisah. Selama ini ia tidak pernah di anggap kasat mata di hadapan gadis manapun. Mereka selalu bertekuk lutut memohon bisa berjalan di sampingnya. Namun gadis itu bahkan melihatnya saja enggan.

Tanganya memukul kemudi, membuat penyebrang jalan yang berjalan di bawah lampu merah terkejut dan aneh.

Pria itu sudah akan menginjak gas sa'at manik matanya menangkap sosok itu. Gadis itu berjalan di depan mobilnya sambil membaca koran di tangan kirinya ,dengan satu tangan memegang roti dan sesekali menggigitnya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Belum pernah sebelumnya ia melihat gadis yang yang tidak perduli akan penampilan . Lihatlah penampilanya, selalu memakai celana jins panjang yang dilipat sampai setengah betis, dan kaos oblong kusam yang hanya dilapisi kemeja kebesaran di tubuhnya ,jangan lupa tas selempangan yang ia sampirkan asal di pundak kanannya. Sesa'at Yunho tertegun membayangkan imajinasinya membayangkan gadis itu berpakaian sexy.

Pip pip

Suara klacson mobil belakang menbuyarkan imajinasinya . Sial, memikirkan gadis itu saja, membuatnya seperti orang tidak waras.

...

Sudah hampir sore sa'at gadis itu keluar dari kedai kecil penjual mie.

Ini sudah yang entah keberapa ia keluar masuk kedai dan toko, hari ini ia kesana kemari mencari pekerja'an di hari libur sekolah. Namun tak ada satupun yang mau menerimanya karena ia seorang pelajar.

Dengan gemas, gadis bernama Jaejoong itu meremas koran dan melempar koran ke tong sampah yang berjarak lima meter darinya. Mata bulatnya melebat melihat lemparanya masuk dengan sempurnya. Gadis itu melopat, bersorak gembira namun seperkian detik ia kembali tersadar.

Ck ... " Apa yang aku lakukan," grutunya seorang diri. " sudah jam lima " dan ia harus bekerja .

Tiba tiba seorang pria menghalangi jalanya, gadis itu mendongak . Ia mengeryitkan kening melihat pria tampan Flowerboy di sekolahnya berdiri di hadapanya.

Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong mengerjap indah. Yunho menggeram bahkan tingkah gadis ini sangat menggemaskan dengan sikap polosnya.

" Apa yang kau lajukan disini? " tanya Yunho to do poin.

Gadis itu memperhatikan sekeliling , apa pria populer itu sedang mengajaknya bicara.

Yunho berdecak pelan " Aku bertanya padamu " dengan gemas ia mendorong kening gadis yang tinggi badanya tidak lebih dari dagunya itu.

Jaejoong mengeram berani beraninya pria sok tampan itu mendorong keningnya. Jaejoong membenarkan poni yang ia potong sendiri asal, karena sedikit berantakan.

Tanpa rasa takut mentap Yunho geram " Ini bukan sekolahan terserah aku mau apa " nada bentakan Jaejoong terdengar merdu di telinga Yunho. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum membuat Jaejoong menatapnya heran.

Apa pria populer di sekolahanya ini mengalami ganguan jiwa Berkeliaran di jalan dan tersenyum bodoh. Seingatnya mereka para pria populer ,akh bukan, Tapi semua yang ada di sekolahan di Seoulshin, pelit expresi kecuali sikap arogan dan sombong mereka.

" Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan disini? " sekali lagi tanya Yunho sok akrab.

" Mencari pekerja,an " jawab Jaejoong datar. Tiba tiba ia ingat akan nasib sepedanya.

" Yakh, kau kemanakan sepedaku " tanpa sadar Jaejoong berkata keras. Lihatlah wajah hadis itu sudah memarah , marah.

Inilah yang di tunggu Yunho, membuat gadis itu marah. Sekali lagi ia menekan kening Jaejoong yang sudah berkacak pinggang " Sepedamu , aku pikir itu sepeda badut, yang biasa di pakai para badut di taman bermain! " kerutan di dahi Jaejoong semakin bertambah.

Dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki gadis itu menginjak kaki Yunho dengan senang hati " Dasar pria tidak berguna, kembalikan sepedaku, apa kau tau karena ulah mu aku harus berjalan kaki hampir dua jam untuk sampai di sekolahan " nafas Jaejoong naik turun setelah mengeluarkan segala emosi pada pria yang masih tenang di hadapanya itu.

" Aku tidak punya waktu berdebat denganmu, beruang darat " Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dan berlari cepat, celaka ia lupa, sudah terlambat semoga Hyunjoong disana untuk membelanya.

Pria itu Yunho masih syok dengan tingkah unik Jaejoong . Gadis itu marah marah kemudian meninggalkanya begitu saja.

Yang benar saja. " Yakh Kim Jaejoong " panggil Yunho.

Namun gadis itu sudah menjauh pergi.

.

.

.

Mobil laborgini hitam itu berhenti di depan restoran sederhana di tengah kota.

" Namanya Kim Jaejoong, orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelaka'an beberapa tahun silam, nona Kim mendapat beasiswa dan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan tuan muda . Sepulang sekolah nona Kim bekerja di restoran sampai jam 11malam. Bangun jam empat pagi untuk bekerja mengantarkan koran ,namun beberapa hari yang lalu tidak bekerja lagi karena sepeda nona Kim hilang " sekertaris muda itu berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar melirik tuan muda mereka yang duduk di jok belakang. Mata elang pria itu memperhatikan seorang gadis yang baru saja berlarian masuk ke restoran dengan tergesa gesa.

" Ada lagi " suaranya tenang namun penuh penekanan.

" Maaf tuan muda, sebenarnya sepeda nona kim di buang oleh tuan muda Yunho" sekertaris itu sedikit membungkuk minta maaf.

" Yunho, Jung Yunho maksudmu? "

Pria itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya, untuk apa sahabatnya itu mengurusi hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

" Kita kembali ke kerumah Ajushi, jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau kita kesini, terutama Kim Heechul dengan alasan apapun, biarpun Heechul mengancam paman sekalipun"

" Iya tuan muda, "

~TBC~

Promo : Beberapa reader ada yang minta di bukuin FF The Kingka Strawberry And Vanilla adakah yang minat. Kalau iya bisa pm author di fb Sherry Kim.

Ini hanya untuk koleksi yang berminat gx ada maksud untuk jual atau nyari keuntungan karena Author sendiri tadinya hanya mau cetak 1 book khusus untuk sendiri dan karena ada yang minat sekalian aja author cetakin. Bisa ngringanin dana buat cetak kkkk.

Ff itu tidak akan Sherry hapus dari wattpat karena itu hasil karya Author yang berharga dan ingin berbagi dengan yang lain yang masih pengen baca disuatu waktu.

Kamsahamnida ~BOW~


	5. Chapter : 5

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast: Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : T~M

Genre : Scool, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebelunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy reading ...!_

Seluruh mata berbelalak dengan apa yang mereka lihat pagi ini. What the...

Apa yang terjadi ada apa dengan ketua mereka yang super keren seantero SMA Seoulshin itu.

Jaejoong gadis manis bermata hitam kelam itu mendelik lebar, apa ia tidak salah dengar, Jung Yunho. Pria itu tanpa rasa bersalah mengajaknya bernegosiasi dan anehnya pria itu dengan sombong mengatakan akan membelikanya mobil untuk menggantikan sepeda yang telah ia buang beberapa hari lalu.

Hey apa pria itu sudah gila.

" Apa maksudmu, Jung, " Gadis itu menarik nafas jengah " Kau sengaja ingin mengatakan kau kaya, aku tau, kalau kau itu orang kaya, trimakasih . Aku masih bisa membeli sepeda dengan uangku sendiri, simpan mobilmu untuk gadis gadis bodoh yang kau kencani itu. " Gadis itu mendorong bahu Yunho bersiap untuk meninggalkan koridor yang sudah di penuhi puluhan pasang mata untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan gratis pagi ini.

Ucapan laki laki itu membuat langkah anggun Jaejoong terhenti

" Kau takut kalah " serigai menakutkan terlihat di bibir laki laki bermata musang itu.

"Dasar bodoh kau itu yang tak tau malu, menantang wanita bermain basket. "

Jaejoong pikir ia mengatakan itu hanya dalam hati, namun sialnya semua orang mendengar apa yang ia katakan barusan.

" Waow ,gadis yang pemberani " Changmin yang baru sampai berkomentar.

" Aku sudah tau kalau gadis itu bukan gadis sembarangan, dia gadis pertama yang menolakku "komentar Yoochun membuat Changmin melongo. Ternyata predikat playboy yang Yoochun bukan hanya usapan jempol belaka ,bahkan Yoochun juga berniat mengencani gadis dari kalangan bawah, apa para gadis kaya sudah menolak pesona pria dengan jidat lebar ini.

Yunho menggeram, beraninya gadis itu menghinanya. Pria itu menaikkan dagu angkuh" Entah siapa? tadi malam yang mengatakan harus jalan kaki selama hampir dua jam untuk sampai ketempat ini, aku berbaik hati ingin membelikanmu mobil jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, nona Kim " Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong penuh dengan nada Tekanan .

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menonjok wajah sok tampan Yunho yang tersenyum angkuh di hadapanya itu. Apa pria itu pikir bisa mambuat Jaejong tertarik dengan sikapnya itu, jangan mimpi.

" Baik aku terima tantanganmu Jung Yunho, jika kau kalah kau hanya perlu mengembalikan sepedaku " tantangnya, sudah cukup Jaejoong berdiam diri di sekolah selama ini, ia pikir jika ia mendiamkan mereka, mereka akan lelah dengan sendirinya. Tapi kenyataanya, tidak, mereka semakin menginjak injak harga dirinya. Hampir satu bulan ia bersekolah, ia selalu bersikap baik pada orang orang kaya menyebalkan itu.

" Jika kau kalah cukup dengan mengelap sepatuku dari debu selama satu bulan , penuh."

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan keinginan Yunho . Pria ini ingin merendahkanya. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian gadis itu berkata " Deal "

Sejak awal Jaejoong sadar sekolahan ini memang tidak cocok untuknya, perbedaan cara hidup yang berbeda sembilan puluh derajat dari sekolahnya terdahulu. Gadis itu sudah menyiapkan diri sebelumnya namun tetap saja semua jauh di atas dari apa yang berada dalam bayanganya. Jauh lebih menyebalkan dari apa yang pernah ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa pagi ini Hankyung merasa sedikit tidak tenang. Tidak, sejak kemaren ia memang sudah tidak tenang jika memikirkan gadis itu.

Gadis manis bermata bulat, dengan bola mata hitam kelam tanpa dasar, yang telah membuat kenangan masa lalu yang ingin dilupakanya kembali menguap. Ia pikir luka itu sudah mengering, namun tidak. Luka itu kembali menganga dengan rasa sakit yang lebih mendalam.

Menyesalkah, ia benci mata itu yang selalu menatapnya tanpa takut, ia benci tanngan mungil yang menepuk nepuk dadanya saat ditanya bagian mana yang sakit, saat tanpa sengaja Hankyung melempar bola basket mengenai kepala gadis kecil bermata bulat yang sama seperti gadis itu, Jaejoong.

Hankyung kecil sangat menyukai basket jika ditanya kenapa " Karena basket itu keren " pria kecil itu terlalu sibuk hingga ia tak memperhatikan adik kecilnya berjalan mendekat.

" Gege bolehkah Jaejoong ikut main " Mata polos gadis itu menatap lurus ke arah mata Hankyung tanpa rasa takut.

Hankyung kecil menaruh bola basketnya di pinggang" Aku benci wanita yang main basket. "

Sejak awal Hankyung memang mengharapkan adiknya segera lahir ,namun jika ibunya harus jadi korban agar adiknya itu lahir ia akan memilih hidup sebagai anak tunggal.

" Tapi Jaejoong ingin ikut main, Gege, boleh kan? " tangan mungil itu menyentuh tangan Hankyung yang bebas.

Blak.

Sedikit kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Hankyung mendekati adiknya yang terjatuh akibat bola yang ia lempar tepat di atas perut adiknya " Kau tak apa? Mana yang sakit " panik. Hankyung memeriksa tubuh adiknya takut ada yang terluka. Jujur, ia ingin bermain dan bercanda dengan adiknya. Namun jika mengingat karena adiknyalah ibunya meninggal ia benci gadis itu.

Mata dambi Jaejoong menatap Hankyung dengan bola mata yang sudah berkaca.

" Sakit...gege" gadis itu mengepalkan tangan dan menepuk dada ,tepat di jantung. " Disini "

" Jaejoong " Hankyung tersentak .

Mimpi.

Pria itu mengusap wajah kasar. Beberapa hari ini ia susah tidur ,belum lagi ia selalu keluar di saat matahari belum menunjukan kuasanya , pria itu sengaja bangun pagi untuk melihat gadis itu keluar di sa,at matahari baru menunjukan semburat keemasan di langit. Dengan baju seragam yang ia kenakan dan tak lupa puluhan botol kecil susu di boxs punggungnya , gadis itu berjalan kaki mengantar susu keberapa rumah elit kawasa dekat sekolah, Hingga sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi gadis itu sudah di SMA Suoulshin, bahkan tak jarang ia hampir saja telat.

Memikirkan bagaimana kerasnya gadis itu menjalani hari harinya Hankyung jadi uring uringan. Niatnya ia ingin melupakan apa yang dilihatnya dua hari ini ,itu sebabnya pagi pagi pria itu sudah di perpustakaan . Niat hati ingin mengalihkan perasaan namun ia malah ketiduran.

" Jaejoong" terdengar gumaman salah satu siswa yang duduk tidak jauh dari Hankyung mengangkat alis heran, mendengar Hankyung menyebut nama itu.

" Dia di lapangan basket Sunbae, kalau sunbae mencarinya. "

Jelas para siswa yang merasa heran seorang Hangkyung yang terkenal pendiam begitu tertarik dengan berita itu.

Lapangan,? apa Heechul mencari gara gara lagi dengan gadis itu. Pikir Hankyung.

" Untuk apa aku memikirkanya" diraihnya buku yang barusan ia gunakan sebagai bantal dan membukanya.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

...?

Sial ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ,kenapa tulisan tulisan yang berbaris itu tidak bisa ia pahami, dan tak ada sepatah katapun yang ia cerna, atau kah.?

Brak.

.

.

.

Seragam olahraga Keduanya sudah bermandikan keringat. Mereka sudah bermain hampir tiga puluh menit, Scor mereka sama besar.

Sial, Yunho terlalu menganggap remeh Jaejoong, ia menganggap Jaejoong hanya gadis pendiam yang cengeng. Ia salah, gadis itu tidak hanya pandai bermain basket, tapi juga menyebalkan. Jaejoong mengumpat dan berdebat denganya beberapa kali hanya karena Yunho mengagalkan lemparanya.

Yunho masih ingin bermain main dengan gadis ini. Itu sebabnya ia tidak menggunakan seluruh kemampuanya, Jaejoong tidak seperti gadis lain, yang bersembunyi di balik air mata, Ia juga tidak mempan dengan pujian dan kata manis, Yunho sudah membuktikanya sendiri

"Apa kau menyerah Kim, aku lebih unggul darimu. "

" Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit dan kau hanya unggul 3 angka , jadi masih ada kesempatan."

Sorak sorai penggemar yang lebih mendominan untuk Yunho, Membuat kedua telinga jaejoong panas.

Di ujung bagian belakang tepatnya di sebelah pintu Hankyung berdiri disana , bersandar di bibir pintu. Sudah lima menit ia memperhatikan pertandingan yang terjadi di tengah lapangan. Dilihat dari manapun, pertandingan ini berat sebelah, dimana Yunho lebih unggul meskipun Jaejoong cukup pandai menghindari serangan Yunho

Kedua bola mata Hankyung membesar melihat Yunho menaruh kedua tangan besarnya di kedua sisi tubuh Jaejoong, tepat di tulang rusuk gadis itu, Dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, untuk menggagalkan lemparan dan merebut bola dari tangan lawan.

Sorak sorai semakin riuh dengan adegan gratis yang ia tontonkan, banyak gadis gadis menggerutu, mengumpat untuk Jaejoong.

" Jung Yunho sialan kau curang. " bentak Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya menyerigai " Tidak ada aturan untuk itu Kim."

Jaejoong membuang muka, ia marah ingin rasanya ia menguliti Jung satu ini. Tidak , tidak di hadapan ratusan fans gilanya, dan ia masih sayang nyawanya sendiri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Tanpa sengaja ,manik matanya menangkap pria itu ,disana . Berjalan kearah mereka.

" Apa aku tidak salah ,seorang Jung Yunho menantang seorang wanita untuk main basket " Yunho memutar tubuh . Sedikit mengerutkan dahi " Waeyo,?" Seorang Hankyung yang tak pernah ingin tau masalah orang lain tiba tiba berdiri disini dan bertanya . Apa yang pria itu pikirkan, atau Hankyung tertarik dengan gadis ini?

Sesuatu dalam tubuh Yunho merasa ada yang salah ,dengan apa yang barusan terlintas di benaknya, tidak mungkin Hankyung menyukai Kim Jaejoong.

Mungkinkah karena ia merasa Hankyung milik Heechul,? Jadi tidak boleh melirik yeoja lain selain Heechul sepupunya. Ia tidak tahu. Pastinya ia tidak suka ini. " Ayolah hyung..."

Hankyung memotong ucapan yunho, dengan menatap tajam Jaejoong, tepat ke arah mata besar gadis itu." Aku tidak suka seorang gadis bermain basket, aku sarankan kembalilah ke rumah dan bermain dengan boneka gajah pink milikmu . Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyanggupi permainan ini" usai berkata Hankyung berjalan menjauh keluar dari lapangan.

Jaejoong terpaku. Apa benar yang bicara itu Hankyung, bagaimana ia tau? Mungkinkah ia sudah menyadarinya?

Suara peluit mengakhiri pertandingan yang di menangkan Yunho, semua orang berteriak menyebut nama Jung Yunho. Riuhnya lapangan tak sedikitpun berpengaruh pada Jaejoong yang masih menatap ke arah Hankyung menghilang tadi.

 _" Aku membencimu, aku juga tidak suka dengan gadis kecil yang sok tau. Permainan laki laki bukan untuk gadis cengeng , aku tidak suka seorang gadis bisa bermain basket , aku sarankan kembalilah ke kamarmu dan bermain dengan gajah pink milikmu."_

Mungkinkah? Tidak , tidak mungkin. Ia tidak berharap Hankyung menyadarinya, sebelum ia menyiapkan hatinya. Belum saatnya.

Teman teman Yunho berlari dan memeluk pria itu. Meski ini hanya sebuah permainan kecil setidaknya Yunho tidak kalah oleh seorang wanita.

Yoochun menarik nafas lega, ia sempat berkeringat dingin melihat permainan Jaejoong. Ia sempat geram karena Yunho tidak sungguh sungguh bermain melawan gadis tomboy itu.

Yunho sendiri tidak suka kemenangan ini, ini jauh dari apa yang ia inginkan.

" Gadis bodoh, bersiap siaplah menerima kekalahanmu " Jaejoong dengar suara suara itu . Mereka mencemohnya. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Yunho " Baiklah. Aku kalah, besok aku akan menuruti keinginanmu Yunho Sunbae. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata kataku, "

Ini kali pertama jaejong memanggil namanya dengan benar . dalam hatinya ada sedikit kegembiraan walau secerca. Namun mata gadis itu kembali membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya seakan dicubit, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh .ia benci perasaan ini.

~TBC~

Kunjungi wattpat Author di : Suliskim.

Jangan lupa vote y. ~Bow~


	6. Chapter : 6

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : T~M

Genre : Scool, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebelunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy reading ...!_

Ini kali pertama Jaejong memanggil namanya dengan benar ,jauh di dalam hatinya ada sedikit kegembiraan, walau secerca. Namun mata gadis itu kembali membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Ia benci perasaan ini, dan entah perasaan apa ini.

Yunho menghempas bola sekuat tenaga, ini bukanlah hasil yang dinginkanya. Ia hanya berniat menebus kesalahan, yang ia lakukan dengan caranya sendiri , siapa yang menduga jika sepeda buntut itu, sebagian dari kehidupan Jaejoong.

Dengan segala keangkuhan yang dimiliknya , ia beranjak dari lapangan. Kerumunan yang bersorak sorai seketika sunyi senyap saat Changmin menyentuhkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

Yunho menghentikan langkah Jaejoong, " Besok aku akan menyuruh orang mengantar sepedanya kerumahmu, dan jangan berkata tidak! " ucap Yunho. Sebelum pria itu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Benar saja keesokan harinya ,pagi pagi sekali saat Jaejoong akan mengunci rumah kecilnya seseorang berjas hitam beridi di depan pintu mengantarkan sepeda baru.

" Tuan muda menyuruh saya mengantar hadiah ini untuk anda " kata pria pria itu ,setelah sedikit memebungkuk sopan." Tuan muda tidak menerima penolakan, Nona" Tambahnya saat melihat Jaejoong akan berkata.

" Kurasa begitu "

" Saya minta maaf, atas nama tuan muda, kadang kadang ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara meminta maaf, dan ia punya caranya sendiri untuk melakukan itu," ucap laki laki tua itu dengan senyum di wajahnya, berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Maaf, Ajushi aku sudah terlambat untuk mengantar susu, permisi "

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat tangan laki laki itu menghadang jalanya. " Saya mengurus tuan muda sejak dia bayi, dan saya kaget saat ia meminta saya menemui anda di pagi buta dengan membawa kadonya. Mungkin tuan muda mempunyai kesalahan kepada anda, Nona. Tapi aku yakin dia menyesalinya, Dan aku tahu sekarang alasanya. "

Laki laki itu membungkuk sekilas dan pergi.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sepeda barunya, sepeda warna pink. Sama dengan sepeda lamanya. Merk dan jenis yang sama, hanya saja dalam model baru, pasti mahal?

Tetap saja tidak sama , seberapa bagusnya sepeda itu, tetaplah jika ia disuruh memilih, hadiah ayahnya lah yang akan ia pilih.

Jaejoong membuang nafas lelah, ia lelah harus melawan, akhir akhir ini hidupnya lebih melelahkan, sejak orang tuanya meninggal ia tidak pernah mengeluh pada siapapun.

Tetapi pria itu, sejak ia melihat Hankyung pertama kali ia ingin berlari memeluknya, menangis, dan menceritakan betapa sulit ia mencari kakaknya. Andai ia bisa.

" Tidak, aku hanya perlu melihatnya baik baik saja. Kehilangan, tidak lagi. Asal kami berada di sekolah yang sama dan melihatnya itu sudah cukup untukku." setetes bening terjatuh dari ujung matanya. Oh ,lihatlah ia jarang menangis untuk hal apapun, dan akhir akhir ini betapa cengengnya dia.

Di sentuhnya sepeda barunya dan mulai mengayunkan kaki, ketempat kerja sebelum berangkat sekolah, mungkin ia bisa kembali bekerja mengantar koran ,karena sepedanya telah kembali.

Mobil sport biru itu mulai melaju ketika gadis itu pergi, sudah cukup semalaman ia disana hanya untuk mengetahui Jaejoong baik baik saja. Adik kecilnya telah tumbuh dewasa, apakah ia kejam menelantarkan gadis yang tidak bersalah atas kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat.

 _" Seharusnya kau menjaganya, karena dia lah satu satunya keluargamu "_

Syit, Pria itu melempar kaca mata hitamnya ke jok belakang.

" _Seberapa kuat kau untuk tidak memperdulikanya, seperapa hebat untuk menghindar, tidak akan pernah bisa, karena di tubuh kalian mengalir darah kedua orang yang sama. Dan kalian memiliki sifat orang tua kalian yang penyayang. Tidak, Aku cukup jahat untuk menjadi saudaranya,"_ ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ckiiit.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di sisi jembatan yang sedang di renofasi.

Sial, Ia benci melihat mata hitam itu memandangnya , ia benci saat gadis kecil itu tersenyum menyembunyikan lukanya, gadis kecilnya ,Jaejoongnya. Benar ,ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jaejoong atas kematian ibunya, seharusnya ia menjaga Jaejoong seperti kata ayahnya. Jaejoong satu satunya keluarganya.

" Benar , Jaejoong adalah adikku. Han Jaejoong." pria itu memutar setir berbalik. Sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa ringan setelah mengakui kebenaran ini. Selama ini ia mengunci hati dan jiwanya, rasa penyesalan yang tidak diakuinya telah menelantarkan adik kandungnya.

Oh, ia pikir dengan membiarkan adiknya hidup dengan keluarga yang menyayanginya bisa membuat ia bahagia, setidaknya hidup jauh darinya yang membenci gadis itu dengan hidup bersama keluarga yang utuh mampu membuat adiknya bahagi.

Sementara ia sendiri hidup dengan hati yang dingin bertempok batu yang kokoh, tidak ada yang bisa merobohkan diding itu. Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, Sampai gadis kecil bermata besar yang tumbuh dengan sempurnya, wajah yang mengingatkan tentang ibunya.

Gadis itu memperingatkan jika ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab. Gadis itu kembali dengan mudahnya menghancurkan dinding batu yang ia bangun selama bertahun tahun lamanya, ia hadir menghangatkan hati yang selama ini tidak tersentuh. Ia menyesal ,seharusnya sudah sejak lama ia mencari adiknya, bukan membiarkan adiknya mencarinya.

Mulai hari ini ia akan menjaga permata itu, satu satunya hadiah terakhir ibunya. Yah adiknya adalah hadiah terindah jika ia melihat dari sisi lain. Sudah cukup Jaejoong menderita selama ini, ia akan menjaganya.

" Ma'afkan aku , Mom."

.

.

.

" Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang, Jongie "

Alis Jaejoong naik mendengar nama panggilan manis itu keluar dari mulut Yunho. Namun wajanya tetap tenang, ia tidak boleh menunjukan wajah bahagia di depan pangeran sekolah ini, atau ia akan besar kepala.

" Aku bukan pecundang, Tuan Jung ."

Yunho tanpa sadar berdecak " Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan benar, aku punya nama ,Kim" serigai jail di bibir Yunho membuat Jaejoong geram. Ia sudah akan menjitak kepala namja arogan itu kalau saja Yunho tidak mengangkat satu kaki ,menyodorkan sepatunya.

" Yang bersih atau kau lebih suka melakukanya dua kali agar bisa berdekatan denganku"

Mata Jaejoong membesar, mata yang di sukai Yunho. Jaejoong punya kelebihan tersendiri yang membuat Yunho tertarik. Bukan hanya mata indah dengan bulu lentik di atasnya. Bibir mungil gadis itu saat mengerutu, tubuh kecil Jaejoong, rambut hitam gadis itu, kaki jenjangnya yang dipertontonkan sampai lutut, Yunho hampir gila memikirkan cara mendekatinya. Jaejoong terlalu cuek, dan ketidak tertarikan gadis itu membuat Yunho geram.

Ck, Yunho benci seragam kebesaran Jaejoong, Jaejoong memiliki tubuh indah di balik seragam sederhananya, Yunho Yakin. Tidak hanya seragam yang Yunho benci, juga tas yang seharusnya sudah di buang sejak lama. Apa Jaejoong benar benar miskin, apakah orng tuanya tidak meninggalkan warisan untuknya. Terkutuklah, keinginan hatinya untuk melindungi gadis itu.

" Kau tampan Jung, " goda Jaejoong.

" Yunho," ralatnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat pundak, acuh " Yunho, tapi aku tidak tertarik, jika kau berharap aku membantu menyemir sepatumu karena aku suka, kau salah. Aku melakukan ini untuk membayar sepeda yang kau berikan padaku "

Jaejoong membungkuk, sudah siap dengan sapu tangan dan menyentuh ujung sepatu bermerk yang Jaejoong yakini cukup mahal harganya. Yunho berdiri wajah pria itu mengeras, mata musang Yunho menatap langsung kedalam bola mata hitam Jaejoong yang mendongak menatapnya tanpa rasa takut.

" Hyung" sela Changmin. " Kau duduklah agar Jaejoong Nona bisa membantumu ..."

" Diam kau Changmin, kenapa kau membelanya, apa kau menyukainya"

Seisi kelas menjadi hening karena suara Yunho penuh penekanan dan amarah. Changmin hanya mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu, ia sudah menduga akan jadi begini, namja itu terlalu bodoh untuk urusan perasaan. Changmin bisa membaca dari mata Yunho memandang Jaejoong, bagaimana Yunho berhati hati agar tidak terlalu melukai Jaejoong saat pertandingan kemaren.

" Jaejoong cukup cantik tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya " serigai di bibir Changmin membuat Yunho geram.

Seseorang harus menyadarkanya tentang perasaanya sendiri, dan Changmin akan berusaha untuk itu. Ini akan seru, karena Yunho belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Seperti kertas bermandikan minyak, dan akan terbakar dengan mudah jika seseorang melemparkan api cemburu. Tantangan yang bagus. Pikir Changmin bahagia.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho kembali duduk di kursinya " Diam, atau aku akan memasukkan kaos kakiku kedalam mulutmu " Bentak Jaejoong saat Yunho ingin memrotes, Jaejoong berkata. " Sebentar lagi jam masuk, aku tidak mau terlambat dan dihukum gara gara menyemir sepatu mahalmu " tambahnya.

Suara tawa beberapa temanya mengalihkan perhatianya dari Jaejoong. Sial ia lupa hampir seluruh murid sudah duduk di bangku mereka.

" Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu lagi jika dihukum ,cantik"

Jaejoong menatap murid laki laki yang duduk di samping Yunho. Wajahnya tidak asing, dahi lebar itu sepertinya pernah melihatnya..Ia tidak memperhatikan sekeliling saat masuk ,dan tidak sadar namja itu duduk disana, menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

" Di toilet wanita "

Ucapnya memberi tahu atas wajah berpikir jaejoong .

" Aku ingat Jidat, dan kau berhutang makan siang denganku." senyum Yoochun semakin lebar hingga menunjukan gigi putihnya. Ia suka Jaejoong yang blakblakan.

" Tidak ada makan siang atau apapun, Dan Yoochun berhenti menggoda Jaejoong. Mulai detik ini Kim Jaejoong milik Jung Yunho."

" Atas dasar apa kau berbicara Jung." karena kesal Jaejoong menghentakkan kaki Yunho. Membuat namja itu hampir terjungkal.

Kelas kembali tenang. Yunho benci saat Changmin membela Jaejoong dan di tambah geram lagi, saat mendengar Yoochun lebih dulu mengenal gadis itu. Ia tidak suka melihat Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan berbeda. Playboy itu boleh menebarkan pesona untuk siapapun tapi tidak akan ia ijinkan untuk menebar pesona pada Jaejoongnya. Ya mulai saat ini Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Mutlak.

Jaejoong masih mencerna ucapan Yunho. Apa namja itu salah minum obat pagi ini. " Aku bukan milikmu, Jung. Maksudku Yunho. Dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan menjadi milikmu "

" Tidak cantik, kau milikku. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah seorang Jung Yunho,kau lupa satu bulan kau menjadi anak buahku."

" Kau menyamakan aku dengan salah satu pelayanmu, trimakasih. Tadinya aku berniat untuk membayar sepeda yang kau berikan kepadaku dengan cara membersihkan sepatu mahal tuan muda kurang ajar ini, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Lupakan satu bulan satu minggupun aku tidak sudi," ucapan gadis geram, penuh dengan amarah.

Baik, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memandang rendah dirinya, Yunho bisa mendengarnya dengan baik ia tidak perlu mengulanginya. Ia sudah berbalik akan pergi, sampai ia mendengar Yunho berucap?

" Kau setuju atau tidak, kau milikku , dan kau tidak di beri pilihan dalam hal apapun, kau kalah dan kau harus menjalani hukumanya. " Yunho tersenyum bahagia, sial bahkan senyumanya membuatnya terlihat tampan. Jaejoong menggeleng, Sepertinya kau sudah gila Jaejoong.

" Kau ..."

Jaejoong menelan kembali kekesalanya, namja itu disana memperhatikanya.

Heechul juga di sampingnya, gadis itu menyelipkan tanganya ke lengan Hankyung melihat Jaejoong menatap kearah mereka, di ambang pintu.

Yunho tidak buta heechul tidak buta melihat tatapan Jejoong yang ia tunjukan terang terangan untuk Hankyung.

Namja itu mendorong lengan Heechul pelan, berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di depan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Selamat pagi."

Seluruh tubuh Jaejoong menegang, suara itu. Tidak, melainkan kelembutan dalam suara namja itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berharap. Mungkinkah.

" Aku akan kekelas, sebentar lagi bell masuk berbunyi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejong berlari keluar, dan di ambang pintu dengan sengaja Heechul menabrakkan bahunya.

Jaejoong yang tidak siap terpental menabrak pintu.

" Kau tidak melihat jalan, Jaejoong. Pintu ini kurang lebar untuk kita berdua." Heechul melipat kedua tanganya di dada.

Yunho sudah beranjak saat Hankyung berlari kearah Jaejoong.

" Gwaenchana?" Ada nada khawatir disana. Dan wajah Hankyung dan kekhawatiranya.

" Tidak apa apa Sunbae, gomawo." suara itu seperti cicitan, Gadis itu tidak lagi melihat kebelakang saat berlari masuk ke lift untuk menuju lantai bawah, kelasnya.

Hankyung terkekeh. " Kyeopda " ucapnya . Dan beranjak ke tempat duduknya. Ia bisa melihat mata hitam itu terkejut dengan sentuhanya, Jaejoong harus belajar dengan hal itu mulai sekarang.

Yunho memandang Hanyung dengan mata membara. Tidak, tidak mungkin Hankyung menyukai Jaejoong, bukan? Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu, bahkan Yunho sekalipun.

Yunho yang berkuasa. Kingka sekolah ini dan Hankyung adalah orang yang paling di hormatinya, selain orang tuanya. Yunho tidak pernah membantah ataupun berniat membantah, karena Hankyung tidak pernah membuat siapapun merasa harus melakukan itu.

Namja itu begitu tenang dalam segala hal, usianya belum dua puluh tahun namun sudah memiliki tangung jawab besar atas perusahaan keluarganya. Hankyung mampu membuat orang menghormatinya tanpa bersusah payah.

Yoochun, Changmin saling bertukar pandang. " Kau bisa menyakitinya jika mendekatinya Hanny, " Heechul berkata. Memainkan kukunya yang mulus untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanya sendiri.

Hankyung baik pada semua gadis, itu hal umum, namun berbeda pada gadis itu. Ia tidak tau apakah Hankyung pernah menghawatirkan dirinya seperti mata pria itu menghawatirkan Jaejoong tadi.

" Tidak, jika kau tetap diam, manis! " mata semua orang kembali menatap Hankyung dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

" Dan lihatlah apa yang kau katakan untuk membelanya. Selama aku mengenalmu ini untuk pertama kalinya."

Hankyung mengangkat bahu acuh. " Setiap orang bisa berubah bukan, Maaf " Ujarnya santai.

Kedua mata Heechul berkaca kaca.

Hankyung berubah derastis dalam satu malam ,apa karena gadis itu? Mungkinkah namja pujaan hatinya itu menyukai Jaejoong ?

" Tolong katakan pada seosaengnim aku tidak masuk." Tanpa berkata lagi gadis itu keluar kelas.

Heechul terlalu mencintai namja itu. Luka itu telah sembuh dan Hankyung lah dokternya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut Hankyung darinya. Bahkan gadis itu sekalipun.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sangat malam saat Jaejoong kembali dari kerja parttime nya, jam di nakas sudah menunjukan pukuk setengah dua belas malam saat ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur lantai, setelah kejadian di kelas tadi, ia tidak bertemu dengan murit kelas exklusif, tidak seorangpun. Mereka menyibukkan diri di perpustakaan dan masuk ke kelas saat jam pelajaran.

Apa ada yang salah, bahkan Jaejoong mengharapkan Yunho datang mencarinya untuk marah marah. Jaejong sudah siap menerima hukuman dari pria itu besok, tetap saja Yunho membuatnya marah. Siapa dia? Berani beraninya mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong miliknya, ?

" Cukup, Jongie apa yang kau pikirkan, kenapa Yunho Yunho yang ada di otakmu seharian, seharusnya Hankyunglah yang kau pikirkan, ia berbeda."

Suara ketukan pintu memaksa Jaejoong duduk tegak, secara reflek.

Ia melirik jam beker tua yang ia pungut di tempat pembuangan sampah, tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Siapa? Di jam tengah malam seperti ini? Yunho, tidak mungkin.

Hankyung ? Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, pikiranya berkecamuk, antara membuka pintu atau tidak.

Saat, ia sudah berdiri di dekat pintu, ketukan terdengar lebih keras dan brutal. Ya Tuhan lindungilah aku yang lemah ini, seumur hidup jika ada tamu dirumahnya pertanda buruk, penagih hutang atau tagihan yang belum ia bayar?

Seingatnya hutang terahir yang ia lunasi, satu tahun lalu. Apakah ibunya punya hutang di tempat lain. Ia sudah tidak punya apa apa untuk di jual lagi.

Ketukan semakin keras membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Saat pintu di buka ,seorang yeoja berdiri dengan wajah merah padam penuh air mata. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal erat.

" Heechul, Sunbae?"

~TBC~

Yang bertanya Daftar ff author di Wattpat.

1\. Black Flower ( ongoing ) chap 13

2\. The kingka strawberry and vanilla (ongoing) chap14

3\. Bolero (ongoing) chap 2

4\. Missing You (end) chap 15

5\. The Pearl Jade (OnGoing) Chap 7

Pearl (ongoing) Remake

7\. Secret Fire (end)Remake

8\. The Mysterious Man. (end)Remake

9\. Koboi Jung Lovers (End) Remake

10\. The Great Revenge (ongoing) FF kak Puan Hujan.

Thanks banget ripiunya. maaf gx bisa bales satu satu.

Kunjungi wattpat Author di : Suliskim.

Jangan lupa vote y. ~Bow~


	7. Chapter : 7

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : T~M

Genre : Scool, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebelunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy reading ...!_

Suara ketukan pintu memaksa Jaejoong duduk tegak, secara reflek. Ia melirik jam beker tua yang ia pungut di tempat pembuangan sampah, tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Siapa? Di jam tengah malam seperti ini? Yunho, tidak mungkin.

Hankyung ?Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, pikiranya berkecamuk, antara membuka pintu atau tidak.

Saat ia sudah berdiri di dekat pintu, ketukan terdengar lebih keras dan brutal. Ya Tuhan lindungilah aku yang lemah ini, seumur hidup jika ada tamu dirumahnya pertanda buruk, penagih hutang atau tagihan yang belum ia bayar?

Seingatnya hutang terahir yang ia lunasi, satu tahun lalu. Apakah ibunya punya hutang di tempat lain. Ia sudah tidak punya apa apa untuk di jual lagi.

Ketukan semakin keras membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Saat pintu di buka ,seorang yeoja berdiri dengan wajah merah padam penuh air mata. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal erat fi samping tubuhnya.

" Heechul, Sunbae?"

Heechul menatap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca kaca, " Bodoh " lirihnya.

Jaejoong masih diam, menunggu, menunggu apa, ia tidak tahu?

" Kim Jaejoong," Heechul jatuh berlutut di hadapanya, berdiri dengan kedua lututnya. " Aku tidak pernah memohon pada siapapun sebelumnya, tapi kali ini aku mohon padamu, jangan rebut Hankyung dariku, aku sangat menyukainya..." Heechul menahan tangis dan menetralkan suaranya. " Ku mohon, jauhi dia, aku tidak bisa memaksamu atau menghancurkanmu, itu hanya akan membuat Hankyung membenciku, tapi, akan berdeda jika kau sendirilah yang menjauh darinya, ku mohon!"

Jaejoong buru buru berlutut menghapiri Heechul, menggenggam tanganya yang dingin." Berapa lama kau berdiri di luar sana Sunbae, kau kedinginan. Masuklah Sunbae," Tangan gadis itu menarik Jaejoong kembali duduk di hadapanya, mengenggam dengan sekuat tenaga.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat, dia juga kedinginan, gadis bodoh. Pikirnya tersenyum, betapa beruntungnya Hankyung memiliki kekasih secantik Heechul.

" Aku tidak akan berdiri, sebelum kau berjanji padaku!"

" Masuklah, Sunbae,aku akan menyiapkan minuman hangat,?" bujuknya. Menuntun Heechul dan menutup pintu, sebelum mendudukanya di lantai sempit kamar segaligus ruang makan, menyatu dengan dapur, Kecil.

Rumah itu kecil, namun bersih. Terdiri dari satu kamar tidur dengan pintu geser dan kamar mandi dapur kecil yang menyatu dengan rung tamu, hanya ada meja kecil dan peralatan sederhana, tidak ada kursi hanya ada lemari pendek, dan foto keluarga terpajang disana.

Heechul memperhatikan seisi ruang dengan mata berkaca kaca, inikah kehidupan orang yang di sukai Hankyung, sederhana namun bersih. Heechul mengakui Hankyung pasti menyukai kelembutan pada diri Jaejoong. Tapi dia sangat ... Bagaimana ia mengatakanya, sederhana.

Di balik mata berkaca kaca ia melihat Jaejoong merebus air, dengan cekatan gadis itu beranjak dari lemari ke teko kecil untuk menyeduh teh. Bahkan Jaejoong dipastikan lebih baik di bidang dapur, lihat dirinya, memasak air saja ia tidak bisa.

Tangisan Heechul semakin keras mengagetkan Jaejoong, "Sunbae, Gwaenchana?" gadis itu duduk di samping Heechul.

" Jae, kau tidak menyukai Hanny,bukan? Aku tidak bisa tanpanya, aku sangat mencintainya, ku mohon jangan sampai kau menyukainya," Jaejoong menahan tawa melihat wajah Heechul penuh dengan air mata, hanya karena pria itu, gadis cantik dan sombong ini memohon sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

" Sunbae, aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu untuk menjauhi Hankyung Sunbae, tapi... Aku tidak bisa mengatakanya, aku hanya bisa memastikan kalau aku tidak mencintainya, percayalah padaku Hankyung Sunbae juga menyukaimu. Kau harus percaya padanya."

" Jinjjia?"

" Ya, kalau Sunbae benar benar menyukainya, yakinkan dia katakan padanya, bukanya mendatangiku, Hankyung sunbae tidak terlihat seperti pria yang mempermainkan wanita, itu sebabnya ia selalu di samping Sunbae, dan tidak memprotes saat sunbae mengatakan jika Hankyung sunbae milik Kim Heechul seorang... Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia pasti menyayangimu." Jaejoong terdiam, kata kata itu mengingatkanya akan sesuatu.

 _" Mulai saat ini Kim Jaejoong milik Jung Yunho, mutlak "_ "

" Sama seperti yang di katakan, Yunho, bukan?" Heechul berkata.

Jaejoong terdiam, kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap.

Heechul tersenyum lebih dulu." Kau tahu? Sepertinya Jung Yunho juga menyukaimu, bukankah ia berkata kalau kau adalah miliknya,"DI usapnya wajahnya dengan punggung tangan secara kasar, sebelum kembali berkata. " Aku belum pernah melihat Yunho mengklaim seseorang seperti pagi ini, ..." Heechul tertawa." Kau lihat wajahnya, dia sangat marah saat kau membantah perintahnya, selama ini tidak ada yeoja yang berani melawanya, aku tidak termasuk."

" Sunbae,.."

" Panggil , Unnie!"

" Tapi..."

Heechul memasang wajah muram." Baiklah, Sun ... Unnie!"

Suara air mendidih membuat keduanya terkejut, " Maaf, aku lupa membuatkanmu teh, rumahku sangat kecil mungkin membuat Sunbae, akh ..maksudku unnie tidak nyaman."

Jaejoong berceloteh ria mengabaikan Heechul yang terus mengawasinya, kenapa ia merasa Jaejoong sedikit familiar, hidung atau matanya, sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu ,,,akh Heechul tidak yakin, ada sedikit kemiripan dia wajahnya dengan Hankyung.

Ia tidak tau apa yang ia pikirkan, tidak mungkin, hal konyol apa yang ada di pikiranya. Hankyung dan Jaejoong. Mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi.

" Jaejoong, apa keluargamu ada yang keturunan China?"

" Tidak." Jaejoong bangga dengan suaranya yang datar, meskipun tubuhnya berkata lain, Heechul tak melihat bagaimana Jaejoong menahan tanganya yang bergetar, tubuhnya membeku. Kenapa Heechul bertanya seperti itu? Mungkinkah ia tahu sesuatu atau Hankyung mengatakan sesuatu?

" Aku minta maaf, apa kau tinggal sendirian, dimana orang tuamu?"

" Mereka sudah meninggal,"

" Aku minta maaf."

Jaejoong tersenyum menaruh segelas teh hangat di meja kecil satu satunya di ruang tamu rumahnya. " Minumlah, kau kedinginan, berapa lama Unnie diluar sana."

Heechul meraih mug itu dan meminumnya," sejak jam sembilan tadi, usai aku less" ucapnya, menghabiskan segelas teh hangatnya.

Selama itukah gadis itu diluar sana? Demi Hankyung, betapa beruntungnya pria itu. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum.

" Apa ada yang lucu? Apa wajahku terlihat mengerikan karena menangis, mataku? Eohtokae, besok pagi, mataku pasti bengkak."

Heechul merogoh tasnya berniat mengambil tissue, saat ia melihat Handphonya bergetar, puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan sms.

" Nugu...?" siapa tengah malam di akhir pekan menelfonya sebanyak ini. Jemari lentiknya mengetik kata sandi tombol. " Kibum...?"

Mata gadis itu melebar sempurna dan ia segera bangkit setelah membaca sms itu. " Aku harus pergi sekarang," ia melompati meja dan segera memakai sepatunya. Jaejoong masih duduk mengedipkan bola matanya heran menatap Heechul yang berhenti di ambang pintu dan berkata. " Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku."

.

.

.

" Sudahlah ,Hyung ."

Yunho mengabaikan ucapan Changmin maupun Yoochun yang berdiri di dalam ring adu tinju, di ruang olahraga, rumah keluarga Jung. Yoochun Menariknya menjauh ke sudut lain dimana di sudut satunya Hankyung tergeletak dengan beberapa memar di wajahnya.

" Aku menghormatimu sebagaimana aku menghormati Hyungku sendiri, tapi kau menyakiti Heechul dengan menaruh simpati pada gadis beasiswa itu?"

" Namanya Kim Jaejoong." ucap Hankyung memberitahu. Ia bangkit dan menerima sebuah handuk basah yang Changmin ulurkan untuk membersihakan darah di bibirnya. " Alasan konyol, Yunho. Aku akan melawanmu mungkin, aku juga akan menjatuhkanmu dengan mudah dalam waktu satu menit, ani... Tiga puluh detik jika kau mengakui kau memukulku bukan karena Heechul, melainkan Gadis itu, Jaejoonglah alasan yang membuat kepalan tinjumu mengarah ke wajahku."

" Hyung diamlah, jangan ucapkan sepatah katapun, kau harus melawanya, Yunho minum terlalu banyak dan dia mabuk, kau harus membuatnya pingsan dengan pukulanmu atau kau harus merasakan tinjuan Yunho lebih banyak lagi dan membuat wajah tampanmu itu semakin babak belur." Changmin menglurukan sebotol air mineral yang di gunakan Hankyung untuk menyiram wajahnya, perih itu terasa di bibir dan hidungnya , Ck... Yunho tidak main main, namun ia tidak akan melawan Yunho sebelum pria itu menjelaskan apa maksud dari ucapanya yang mengklaim Jaejoongnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Yunho memanggil mereka semua termasuk Siwon dan Hankyung. Tanpa berkata apapun Yunho melayangkan tinjunya kearah Hankyung yang baru tiba dan menanantangnya untuk berduel dalam ring tinju. Bukan Hankyung namanya kalau dia tidak melawan tapi Yunho mabuk itu pengecualian untuk menghajar pria itu saat mabuk. Semua orang tau mereka semua pandai dalam bela diri tapi sudah menjadi rahasi umum jika Hankyung lebih unggul diantara mereka semua, Hankyung memiliki guru silat dan bela diri yang hebat sejah ia berumur delapan tahun.

Siwon dan Kibum duduk di bar kecil tidak jauh dari ring, jika Siwon memainkan cery dalam gelasnya Kibum sedang mengotak atik handphonya. " Ck kemana Heechul, kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telfonku ..." grutu Kibum.

Siwon meringis melihat Yunho melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Yoochun dan mengenai wajah namja berjidat lebar itu. " Sebaiknya kau terus menghubunginya atau Yunho akan terus memukul mereka sampai Heechul datang, mungkin kita harus membuatnya pingsan ?"

" Mereka... Tapi Hankyung oppa masih ingin bermain main denganya. " ucap Kibum.

" Ya, mereka." Siwon menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah ring, dimana Yunho yang sudah menjatuhkan Yoochun dengan satu tinju berjalan mendekati Changmin dan Hankyung di pojok ring lainya.

Yoochun tidak selemah itu, mereka tau namja itu hanya tidak akan mau berkeringat apalagi mempertaruhkan wajah tampanya menjadi babak belur karena Yunho atau bagian manapun lainya dari tubuhnya, menurut Yoochun sendiri ia sangat tampan.

" Kapan Yunho dewasa, jika menaklukan seorang gadis saja ia tidak bisa, bodoh..."

Siwon terkikik geli," Kurasa ide mengajak gadis itu bertanding bola sangat konyol... Aku tidak mengira Yunho akan se cildish itu atau gadis itu membuatnya bodoh."

Bunyi sms membuat Siwon tertarik dan melirik kekasihnya. " Unnie akan sampai dalam sepuluh menit, aku harap mereka masih hidup saat dia sampai ."

.

.

.

"Lihatlah dirimu Yunho, kenapa kau mabuk jika alasan sebenarnya adalah Heechul, atau ..." Hankyung menangkap tangan Yunho yang terbalut kain putih sebagai ganti sarung tinju. " Kau cemburu karena aku menaruh hati pada Jaejoong, kau cemburu karena Jaejoong lebih telihat jinak dihadapanku, akh dia memang kucing yang manis ,bukan?"

Satu pukulan dari tangan yang lain menjatuhkan Hankyung keluar ring. Yunho masih menarik nafas dalam dalam, ia kembali kedalam pikiranya. Cemburu? Mana mungkin?

Yunho memang marah dengan kejadian tadi pagi di kelas, itu sebabnya ia menerima undangan ke Klub dengan teman temanya, selain dari kelas ekslusif dan dari luar Sekolah. Dengan seluruh isi kepalan yang penuh dengan gadis itu, Jaejoong, Jaejoong dan kim Jaejoong. Ia hanya mencoba untuk melupakan bagaimana mata bulat itu menatapnya, bagaimana suara merdu itu menjawab semua kata katanya dan bagaimana sentuhan itu membekas di tangan Yunho ketika ia menyentuh rusuk gadis itu dan mengangkat Jaejoong demi menggagalkan lemparan bola.

Sial! Semakin ia mencoba , semakin sulit untuk melupakanya. Pagi tadi gadis itu dengan tanpa rasa bersalah telah menjarah seluruh pikiranya itu datang menemuinya dan bicara seenak jidak Yoochun, dan marah saat Yunho meklaim dirinya milik Jung Yunho. Gadis bodoh! Dan ia lebih bodoh dengan bertindak tidak masuk akan karena gadis itu. Dan kehadiran Hankyung menambah rasa panas di dalam diri yang coba ia redamkan, ia harus mencari pelampiasan dan disinilah mereka setelah anak buah ayahnya menyeret Yunho pulang dari Klub.

Pintu ruang olah raga terbuka tepat saat Hankyung terlempar keluar ring dan bangkit dalam hitungan detik berikutnya untuk masuk kembali ke ring.

Heechul dan seseorang berlari di belakangnya. " Jung Yunho, Hentikan." pukulan Yunho berhenti di beberapa inci dari hidung Hankyung yang mengeluarkan darah.

Kedua pria itu menoleh melihat Heechul berlari kearahnya, Changmin dan Yoochun membantu gadis itu naik ke ring yang lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran seorang yeoja.

Heechul menarik Hankyung menjauh. " Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan ,Yunho."

Suara terkesiap belakang Heechul menarik perhatian yang lain. Jaejoong berdiri disana dengan wajah pucat menatap Hankyung.

Oh, apa yang terjadi denangan wajah kakaknya. Isakan keluar dari dari bibir mungilnya yang ia gigit untuk menahan suara tangis.

"Jangan menangis, " Hankyung tersenyum Jaejoong tau ia tersenyum di antara darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Jaejoong." pandangan Jaejoong beraling dari Hankyung ke arah Yunho.

" Kurang ajar kau, Jung." Tanpa bantuan siapapun untuk naik ke Ring Jaejoong melompat begitu gesit berjalan melewati Changmin dan Yoochun yang terpana melihat lompatan Gadis itu.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan apapun yang ingin Yunho ucapkan Jaejoong meraih salah satu tangan Yunho dan berbalik dalam hitungan detik semua orang diruangan itu menahan nafas. Bahkan Siwon dan Kibum yang tadinya duduk santai pun bangkit dari kursinya. Dan punggung Yunho menghantam lantai.

Jaejoong gadis yang bertubuh kecil dari Yunho menjatuhkan pria dengan begitu mudah, dengan satu tarikan dan membantingnya. Semua orang menganga dan menatap takjub pada Jaejoong yang bernafas tersengal senggal.

"Heechul Sunbae bawa Hankyung oppa kerumah sakit, biar aku yang mengurus Jung Yunho." Namun Heechul tak bergeming masih menatap takjub Jaejoong.

" Waow, Daebak." Changmin berkata." Nuna kau belajar taekwondo dan sejenisnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Yeoja mengalahkan Yunho Hyung, berita ini akan seru jika tersebar di sekolahan."

" Kuharap kau tidak bersungguh sungguh dengan ucapanmu itu, Chwang." Kata Yoochun menyela." Atau kau ingin menjadi korban kemarahan Yunho selanjutnya."

Changmin merinding membayangkannya, Changmin tidak mau berurusan dengan beruang yang mengamuk, tidak dalam kondisi mabuk karena Yunho benar benar akan bertindak kejam pada saat ia tidak sadar.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadaranya Heechul menuntun Hankyung turun ring, Hankyung berhenti dan melempar senyum ke arah Jaejoong sebelum Heechul benar benar menariknya keluar .Pastinya rumah sakit tujuan mereka, Tempat yang Hankyung hindari.

" Aku tidak apa apa, tidak perlu kerumah sakit." tangan Hankyung lainya mengenggam tangan Heechul yang masih menarik pergelangan tangan Hankyung di lain sisi. " Kau bisa membantu mengobatinya, bukan? Tidak usah ke rumah sakit." Heechul akan menjawab namun tarikan tangan Hankyung membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ia tersenyum menatap tautan tangan mereka, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bergandengan tangan, dengan kata lain Hankyung menggenggam tanganya. Heechul selalu mengharapkan ini sebelumnya, tangan pria itu terasa hangat di telapak tanganya yang dingin.

" Kurasa aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian. " kata Jaejoong menghilangankan suasana yang tiba tiba berubah dingin di ruang olahraga. " Bawa beruang ini kemanapun agar dia bisa berisitirahat, dia tidak selemah itu bukan? Tidak mungkin dia pingsan hanya dengan satu kali pukulanku."

" Bantingan... Kalau kau lupa nona"

Jaejoong melirik pria tampan yang berjalan kearah mereka, Choi Siwon kalau Jaejoong tidak salah mengingat.

" Yunho mabuk, itu sebabnya ia kehilangan kontrol dan berduel dengan Hankyung Hyung."

" Alasanya?"

" Itu akan di jawab oleh Yunho kalau dia sudah sadar, kami akan membantumu membawanya kekamar Yunho. Tapi kami akan meninggalkan kau untuk merawatnya." Changmin menyerigai usai berkata, dan sebelum Jaejoong berhasil menyela ia menambahkan. " Ingat kau yang membuatnya pingsan, kami tidak mau menanggung kesalahan yang bukan kami lakukan untuk menjinakan beruang yang kau jatuhkan."

" Beruang, nama panggilan yang manis bukan?" sahut Kibum.

"Kurasa Yunho tidak akan menyukainya."

Entah siapapun yang bicara Jaejoong tidak tau, yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana kondisi kakaknya, apa ada luka dalam karena pukulan Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Hari sudah cukup siang sampai Yunho sadar keesokan harinya, pria duduk secara reflek dan rasa sakit di kepalanya merasakan ribuan jarum menusuknya. Oh apa yang tejadi kemaren malam...

Yunho ingat ia dan teman temannya keluar untuk mengunjungi klub dan ia kalah taruhan hingga minum banyak, hingga diseret pulang kemudian... Damn apa yang telah ia lakukan , Syit, Yunho melempar selimutnya untuk mencari handphonenya, dimana ...dimana ia meletakkanya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan kepala pelayan datang dengan sarapan dan semangkuk sup hangat.

" Selamat pagi tuan muda."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. Ia sudah kesekian kalinya mengganti sarapan agar tetap hangat menunggu tuan mudanya bangun.

" Tuan muda mencari ini," usai menaruh nampan pelayan itu menunjukan handphone Yunho.

" Ya, ...akh..." pekik Yunho ketika ia berniat beranjak dari ranjangnya, punggungnya? Rasanya sakit sekali...

" Apa yang terjadi denganku,?"

" Sebaiknya tuan muda minumlah kuah ini, agak sakit kepala anda berkurang." Yunho menerima mangkuk yang masih mengebulkan uap dan mencium bau yang aneh. Ck ramuan apa yang mereka berikan untuknya.

Seakan kepala pelayan itu mengerti pertanyaan dalam kepala Yunho ,pria itu berkata." Obat tradisional bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit kepala karena semalam sepertinya anda mabuk."

Yunho mencicipi sesendok kuah dan rasanya sangat aneh, " Boleh aku tidak meminumnya."

"Jika anda lebih suka sakit kepala sepanjang hari."

"Aku rasa lumayan, aku akan menghabiskanya." Ia kembali meminum sesendok, kepala pelayan tersenyum melihatnya.

" Kau tau bagaimana aku bisa kekamar, maksudku... Setelah apa yang terjadi di ruang olahraga." sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau ia menghabiskan sekali tegug, iapun mengangkat mangkuknya.

" Tuan muda Changmin, dan Tuan muda Yoochun membawa anda kemari, dan Nona Kim menjaga anda sepanjang malam."

Yunho melirik sang pelayan dari atas mangkuk selagi ia meniup uap dari kuah " Kim Heechul, aku sangat terkesan dia mau merawatku dari pada mengobati Hankyung. " Ia menutup mata sebelum mulai meminum ranuan aneh itu.

" Bukan Nona Heechul, Tapi Nona Jaejoong."

Uhuk uhuk...

Kepala pelayan segera menepuk punggung Yunho dan mengambil alih mangkuk yang sudah kosong.

" Jaejoong, kau bilang Jaejoong menjagaku sepanjang malam" kata itu tidak seperti pertanyaan yang Yunho ungkapkan.

" Ya, Nona Jaejoong menjatuhkan anda dan anda pingsan, itu sebabnya nona Jaejoong merasa harus bertanggung jawab menjaga anda."

" Di kamar!" sang pelayan mengangguk.

Sesuatu dalam diri Yunho melompat riang, Jaejoong menjaganya ia tidak mimpi bukan, Yunho tidak ingat Jaejoong datang kemaren malam dan apa yang pelayanya katakan, menjatuhkanya? Yang benar saja? Jaejoong menjatuhkanya, gadis mungil itu?

" Dimana Jaejoong sekarang? Apa dia di bawah, sarapan, mungkin?" Yunho melompat dari ranjang berlari kekamar mandi.

" Nona Jaejoong sudah pulang saat fajar tadi, dia harus mengantar susu."

Yunho melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi dengan sikat gigi terselip di mulutnya yang berbusa. " Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku," grutunya. " Lupakan, Jam berapa sekarang, siapkan mobil aku akan keluar."

Blam, pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan kepala pelayan itu mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar Yunho. " Kau sudah dewasa tuan muda, waktu berlaku begitu cepat."

~TBC~


	8. Chapter : 8

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : T~M

Genre : Scool, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebelunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy reading ...!_

Untuk kesekian kalianya Yunho dan yang lain memutar bola matanya lelah. Heechul tidak henti hentinya memarahi mereka sejak Yunho memasuki mansion kediaman Hankyung.

Ckck... Kepalanya sudah berdengung menyakitkan efek dari minum tadi malam belum hilang dan juga tubuhnya remuk redam tulang punggungnya sakit, dan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya? Di tambah beberapa jam mendengar Heechul mengomel tidak jelas.

Ia sudah mandi dan berdandan berniat menenui Jaejoong dengan alasan yang menurut kepala pelayanya tidak jelas, berterima kasih karena sudah merawatnya semalam. Bukanlah alasan yang aneh?

Yunho melempar pandanganya ke langit langit yang cukup tinggi sambil berpikir. seharusnya ia sudah melihat Jaejoong beberapa jam lalu jika saja Ibu tiri cinderela itu tidak menelfonya dan menyuruhnya datang kekediaman Hankyung. Demi tuhan, ia sudah beniat minta maaf tapi setelah ia menemui Jaejoong dan tidak sekarang.

Hankyung sudah memaafkanya tanpa Yunho minta maaf dan kenapa ia masih duduk di sini di sofa tamu rumah Hankyung, lagi lagi karena kim Heechul tidak membiarkanya berbicara untuk berpamitan, tidak mungkin bukan, ia kabur begitu saja. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan telinganya kembali berdengung dengan mendapatkan ceramah panjang gadis itu jika ia melarikan diri.

Hankyung sudah di obati dan untungnya tidak ada yang parah selain tulang hidungnya yang retak. Dan wajahnya yang tampan memang lebam, itulah sebabnya kim Heechul berdakwah sampai mulutnya berbusa.

" Yunho... Apa kau mendengarku, dan kau Yoochun jangan tertawa atau aku akan menendangmu keluar."

Yoochun menutup mulut dengan gaya mengunci dan Yunho menarik nafas lelah. " Apa kau sudah selesai Hennim, aku masih ada urusan..."

" Tidak ada yang boleh keluar sampai aku selesai."

" Tapi kau sudah berbicara lebih dari dua jam, Chullie" Hankyung berbicara. Ia masih membawa kantong es untuk mengompres lebam di wajahnya." Aku takut suaramu akan hilang jika kau bicara lagi, meskipun satu menit lebih."

Semua orang memutar bola matanya lelah, meski mereka berterimakasih pada Hankyung dengan ucapannya yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Ok Hankyung selalu bisa membuat Heechul menurut seperti kucing.

Gadis itu melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah Yunho untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kembali duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Changmin.

" Jadi." Sela Changmin ." Apa Hyung sudah mengingat kejadian semalam?"

Yunho mengangguk lelah, menyandarkan kepalanya di pungung sofa. Tentu saja dia ingat bagaimana dia bisa lupa, jika penyebab ia mabuk adalah pria china itu sendiri, Jaejoong juga ikut andil.

Merasa di perhatikan Hankyung menatap Yunho dengan tatapan polos, sambil menerima handuk dingim baru dari pelayan untuk mengompres lebam lainya. " Aku tau aku tidak akan bertambah tampan dengan lebam menghiasi wajahku, jadi katakan padaku mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Yunho menegakkan punggungnya, dan duduk manis, menatap mereka satu persatu. Sial punggungnya masih sedikit terasa sakit saat ia menggerakan badanya.

" Kepala pelayanku mengatakan, Jaejoong ..."

" Aku menyuruhnya untuk menjagamu," Heechul meneruskan.

" Benarkah." Yunho sudah akan berteriak girang dan rasanya ingin memeluk Heechul dan menciumnya. Sepupunya yang baik hati. Tidak termasuk ceramahnya yabg panjang lebar.

Yunho mengulum senyum, mencoba tidak terlihat bahagia, namun tetao saja gagal. " Bagaimana dia bisa berada dirumahku?"

Seluruh mata menatap Yunho, bahkan Changmin melupakan gamenya untuk menatap Yunho sejenak. Oh, sepertinya tuan muda satu itu tidak ingat keseluruhan kejadian semalam.

"Hyung, tidak ingat?"

Tanya Changmin, dan Yunho menggeleng.

" Kau benar benat tidak ingat...?" giliran Siwon.

Sebelah alis Yunho terangkat heran, mebatap Changmin dan Yoochun menunggu jawaban. " Aku hanya ingat aku menghubungi kalian dan..." ia melirik Yunho. " Berkelahi dengan Hankyung Hyung, kemudian aku tidak ingat lagi. Apa ada yang aku lewatkan?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum tawa memenuhi mansion mewah itu. Hankyung mencoba untuk tidak tertawa, itu akan membuat wajahnya bergerak dan pastinya tidam dapat menahan tawa,akhirnya ia tertawa dan merintih kesakitan.

" Aku rasa kau tidak akan percaya jika kami mengatakanya." Yoochun mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

" Mengatakan apa?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho, Siwon menjawab. " Kau benar benar tidak ingat?" untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Apa yang aku lewatkan?"

" Itu adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku." Yunho sudah melempar bantal sofa kearah Changmin namun tidak menghentikan tawa mereka, malah membuat tawa mereka semakin membahana.

" Jika kalian tidak mengatakan apa yang menurut kalian lucu, aku pastikan mulai besok kalian tidak akan mendapatkan ketenangan, seharipun ."

Suasana kembali hening hanya untuk mereka mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian gelak tawa kembali tercipta. Yunho berdiri menjulang dan berkacak pingang dan Yunho sudah membuka mulut saat punggungnya terasa sakit.

" Apa tubuhmu merasa pegal, sakit atau sebagainya?" Yoochun bertanya di sela sela tawanya.

" Tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan selamat begitu saja setelah aku memukul Han Hyung, dia pastinya telah memukulku atau melemparku keluar lapangan... Aduh,,," Yunho kembali duduk untuk mengurangi sakit di punggungnya. " Kalau tidak bagaimana punggungku sampai bisa sakit seperti ini, semoga saja tidak ada tulang yang retak." grutunya.

" Kau salah , bukan Hankyung Hyung yang membuatmu terluka."

" Dia bahkan tidak menyentuhmu."

" Aku sudah pasti akan membalasmu, jika kau tidak mabuk semalam. Tapi kau mabuk itu sebabnya aku tidak akan memukulmu meskipun kau menghajarku dampai babak belur."

Entah siapa yang bicara bersahutan Yunho sendiri kurang paham. Ia menatap sahabatnya satu persatu dan mereka terlihat serius menahan tawa mereka. " Apa aku terpeleset dan jatuh, itu mungkin sebabnya punggungku sakit, dan ini benar benar sangat sakit." geramnya.

" Jaejoong yang melemparmu."

" Oh..." hening beberapa detik sampai Yunho mencerna dengan baik kata kata Heechul.

Kedua matanya mendelik dan. " Mwo..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di sebelah gerbang rumah megah di kawasan elit Gangnam street. Sudah hampir satu jam gadis itu disana dan tidak melakukan apapun Kecuali menatap jauh kedalam rumah besar yang indah itu.

Ia sengaja pulang lebih awal untuk mengayuh sepedanya entah untuk berapa lama dari perumahan kumuh sampai jantung kota Seoul hanya untuk berharap bisa melihat kakaknya, semoga pria itu baik baik saja.

Jaejoong menarik jaketnya semakin erat karena udara semakin dingin di malam pada jam mendekati pertengahan malam. Ia mengusap usap kedua tangan yang dingin dan memasukkanya kesaku jaket dan kembali melompat lompat kecil berharap bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang mulai menembus jaket wol jumuhnya .

Tidak ada tanda tanda Hankyung yang terlihat, hanya beberapa pelayan dan penjaga gerbang yang mondar mandir. Dan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam keluar dari gerbang beberapa menit setelah ia datang. Tapi itu bukan mobil Hankyung, tentu saja pria itu pasti sedang beristirahat mengingat luka di wajahya Jaejoong bisa pastikan kakaknya itu tidak akan berani keluar rumah.

Sebaiknya ia pulang, hari sudah semakin malam dan besok ia harus bekerja dan mengijuti pelajaran. Jaejoong mengayunkan sesedanya di jalan sepi dalama udara dingin. Sial sepertinya hidungnya agak basah, semoga saja ia tidak flu. Satu jam kemudian ia sudah memasuki kawasann perumahan dan terpaksa menuntun sepedanya mengingat jalanan sedikit memanjat untuk sampai dirumahnya kecilnya.

Hingga suara serak seseorang mengejutkanya. " Bisa kita bicara sebentar."

" Omo..."

Jaejoong terperanjat melompat mundur, dan hampir menjatuhkan sepedanya. Ia melihat seseorang keluar dari gang sempit menghalangi langkahnya, kira kira lima puluh meter lagi ia akan sampai di rumah kecil yang ia tempati.

Pria itu tinggi tegap, berdiri dalam remang remang, minimnya pencahayaan membuat wajah namja itu tidak begitu jelas, namja itu bersandar di dinding pembatas jalan, pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana.

" Ya Tuhan, Kim Jaejoong kau tahu jam berapa sekarang ? Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari tiga jam," Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengenali suara pria itu, Jung Yunho.

" Seorang gadis tidak seharusnya pulang selarut ini." bentak Yunho.

Jaejoong menganganga mendengar pria itu marah, pada siapa? atas dasar apa? " Aku sudah terbiasa pulang jam segini, dan tidak ada alasan kenapa aku harus mengkawatirkan sesuatu."

Yunho tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Yang ia tau ia ingin marah, dan melampiaskan amarahnya , dan Jaejoonglah alasanya yang membuatnya marah. Ia tidak berniat membentak gadis itu, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana hatinya merasa khawatir, menghawatirkan Kim Jaejoong, gadis yang selalu membuatnya tidak tenang . Dengan dalih panjang lebar ia telah berhasil kabur dari Heechul, dan tidak menemukanya dimanapun.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam ketika ia berdiri di depan rumah Jaejoong, dan gadis itu belum juga kembali dua jam setelahnya. Yunho bahkan mencarinya di restoran tempatnya bekerja dan pelayan lain mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong sudah kembali sejam yang lalu.

Yunho semakin khawatir ketika ia kembali dan tidak melihat tanda tanda Jaejoong belum kembali. Sial tidak perrnah dalam hidupnya ia mengkhawatir seseorang seperti ia menghawatirkan gadis itu.

" Dan juga, kau tidak punya alasan marah marah padaku."

" Aku berhak, gadis nakal, kau sudah membuatku khawatir. Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi kepadamu!" Yunho sendiri terkejut dengan ucapanya. Bukan ini alasanya datang menemui Jaejoong. Ia berniat berterimakasij karena gadia itu telah merawatnya. Tetapi setelah mendengar para sahabatnya mengatakan Jaejoongah yang membuat tulang ounggung sakit, ia berniat meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong, dan entah pertanggung jawaban apa yang dia inginkan masih menjadi rahasi. Kemudian Yunho tidak menemukan Jaejoong dimana mana.

Sial, ia membenci sesuatu perasaan jauh di dalam dirinya, dan entah apa. Sesuatu ketidak nyamanan saat tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Apa maksudnya ? Sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa menghangat mengetahui seseorang mwnghawatirkanya, tapi jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tidak menentu. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ada orang yang khawatir tentang dirinya, dan pria dihadapanya ini ...?

" Waeyo?"

" Tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak bekerja, kenapa kau membuat dirimu selelah ini!" bentaknya Yunho menyembunyikan ekspresi bingungnya, ia tidak mempunyai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Jaejoong lonyarkan Mengapa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Yunho berjalan mendekat. Sial ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan itu, ia hanya marah. Dan tanpa sengaja membentak Jaejoong, Yunho menghela nafas dan berbicara dengan nada lebih rendah.

" Tidak bisakah kau berhenti hidup susah, ikut denganku, kau tidak perlu bekerja sepanjang hari hanya untuk menghidupi dirimu sendiri. Ikut aku kim Jaejoong."

Angin dingin di bulan desember menghenpaskan rambut rambut Jaejoong yang terlepas dari ikatanya. Mereka berdua berdiri tak bergerak dalam pikiran masing masing.

Sampai Jaejoong tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang menghina terang terangan tentang kehidupnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dihina ia sudah kebal. Tapi mengapa perkataan Yunho benar benar tepat mengiris hatinya. Sakit , sangat sakit sampai ia tidak merasakan appaun lagi.

" Kau menghinaku lagi Yunho, apa kesalahanku kali ini, aku sudah tidak memarkir sepedaku di parkiran sekolah, aku berusaha tidak melakukan apapun yang berurusan denganmu tapi kau sekali lagi mencampuri urusanku?"

Yunho tersentak, benarkah? Lalu dimana Jaejoong menaruh sepedanya selama ini? " Aku tidak menghinamu Jae, ikut denganku, tinggalah bersamaku kau tidak perlu pulang pergi siang malam hanya untuk bekerja..."

Jaejoong memotong dengan suara histeris. " Kau memintaku menjadi pelayanmu? Yunho?"

Yunho terdiam. Sial, ia tidak mengatakan itu, bukan? Lalu bagaimana Jaejoong mengatakan dia meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi pelayanya. Baiklah jika memang itu pemikiran gadis ini, ia akan senang hati menerimanya sebagai pelayanya. " Setidaknya kau tidak perlu bangun di pagi buta dan pulang larut dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini, jika kau mau menjadi pelayanku."

" Lupakan, Yunho. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku di hina olehmu. Aku memang butuh pekerjaan agar aku bisa makan keesokan harinya dan hari hari berikutnya, tapi jangan harap aku akan mau menjadi pelayanmu."

" Aku tidak mengatakan kau akan menjadi pelayanku, Jaejongie. Kau harus ikut denganku, atau aku akan khawatir setiap harinya memikirkan apa kau sudah kembali kerumah dengan selamat atau belum,"

" Aku sangat berterimakasih kau meluangkan waktu untuk memikirkanku, tapi aku tidak butuh itu. Aku menjalani hidupku sendirian selama beberapa tahun tanpa mengeluh ,atau meminta belas kasihan daei siapapun, meskipun aku kelaparan berhari hari , tapi aku baik baik saja. Jadi aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu, Tuan muda yang baik hati." ucapnya penuh penekanan di akhir kata.

Yunho menggerang, ia menyisirkan jemarinya di rambut gelapnya. Ia tidak berniat menghina apa lagi mengasihani Jaejoong, kenapa gadis itu berpikir seperti itu. " Aku tidak mengasihanimu, anggap saja kau bekerja di rumahku, ikut denganku dan kau akan mendapatkan gaji dua kali lipat dari yang kau dapatkan sekarang ini. Dan kau bisa memilih sendiri pekerjaan apa yang kau inginkan"

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho, tatapan kebencian yang merasuk ke dalam mata Yunho saat gadis itu menatapnya langsung kedalam bola matanya. " Aku berterimakasih atas segala kebaikanmu. Tetapi, dengar baik baik, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi pelayanmu, aku baik baik saja. Dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

Atas dasar apa? Yunho sendiri tidak tahu. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong bangun di pagi buta hanya untuk mengantarkan susu yang hanya di gaji beberapa ribu won setiap harinya ia tidak ingin melihat gadis itu pulang dalam gelapnya malam, kedinginan hanya demi beberapa lembar gaji yang kurang dari uang saku Yunho sehari. Sial, sial, ia hanya ingin menolong Jaejoong, dan gadis itu menatapnya marah dengan mata mendelik lebar yang sedikitpun tidak membuatnya takut.

" Jadilah anak yang baik dan ikut denganku,jangan pikirkan barang barangmu, aku akan mengirim orang untuk mengambilnya besok."

" Katakan kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" Jaejoong bersikeras.

" Karena aku menginginkanya, dan kau butuh seseorang untuk menyadarkanmu kau tidak bisa hidup terus seperti ini."

Jaejoong terdiam Yunho menginginkanya? Apa maksud pria itu? Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah menahan segala emosi yang ditimbulkan pria itu. " Tidak, Yunho. Aku berterimakasih kau mau menawarkan pekerjaan untukku, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku suka tinggal disini, ini rumahku."

" Itu tidak bisa di sebut rumah, Jaejongie." bantah pria itu. " Itu lebih cocok disebut gudang, bahkan tidak lebih bagus dari kandang anjingku, "

" Dan yang kau sebut kandang anjing itu adalah rumahku, rumah keluargaku, tempat paling nyaman untukku," bantahnya dengan amarah yang berkobar di mata segelap mutiara hitam.

Namun Jaejoong menunduk terlihat jelas kesedihan di matanya. " Setidaknya sebelum orang tuaku meninggal."

Yunho menyadari kesedihan di mata gadis itu sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sial, kanapa Jaejoong menolaknya, tidak ada yang berani membantah seorang Jung selama ini. " Aku pastikan kau akan meninggalkan tempat ini dengan kehendakmu sendiri, dan jangan lupa jika pintu rumahku terbuka lebar untukmu."

Usai berkata Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku sampai gadis itu mencerna perkataan Yunho. Pria itu sudah berjalan jauh. Jaejoong mengamati punggung tegap itu sampai menghilang dalam keremangan malam.

Apa maksud dari ajakan pria itu? Dasar pria menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri membeku di ambang pintu rumahnya, tanganya menarik gagang pintu yang tidak terkunci. Seingatnya ia mengunci pintu sebelum ia pergi utuk mengantar susu pagi tadi. Dan ia belum sempat kembali setelah seharian kerja paru waktu di restoran Hyunjoon.

Sepenggal rasa takut menghampirinya. Siapa yang masuk kerumahnya, mungkinkah pencuri, ia memang tidak memiliki barang barang berharga tapi ia memiliki beberapa uang tunjangan yang ia taruh di lemari.

" Tidak." Buru buru ia membanting pintu dan masuk.

" Jaejoong."

Suara serak seoranh pria memanggilnya. Pria itu duduk di lantai samping meja kecil di ruang tamu mungil rumahnya.

Pria dengan mata tajam yang sendu yang termakan waktu, pria itu tetap berwibawa dan terlihat menjulang di rumah kecilnya. Meski dengan pakaian sederhana pria itu tetap terlihat tampan di usia sekitar lima puluhan.

" Benarkan kau Kim ,Jaejoong?"

Tanpa bersuara Jaejoong mengangguk, pria yang berdiri disana seperti familiar, Tapi siapa? Mungkinkah salah satu sahabat ayahnya sewaktu ia masih hidup. Tidak, ayahnya tidak memiliki Sahabat dari kalangan atas.

" Anda siapa?" suaranya seperti cicitan. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mundur.

Pria tua itu terlihat lemah dan kedua alisnya menyatu melihat Jaejoong menjauh darinya. " Aku adalah Han Tae Kyung "

Kedua mata Jaejoong melebar, "Han...?"

" Ya, aku adalah pamanmu, adik dari Han Tae Sang . Kurasa kau mengingat nama itu bukan?"

Kedua tangan Jaejoong mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, sudah sangat lama ia tidak mendengar nama itu, bahkan ia hampir lupa. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa mengigil dan kedua kakinya tak mampu untuk menompang tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Hingga ia benar benar menyerah untuk berdiri.

" Jaejoong." pria itu segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang tiba tiba jatuh berlutut. Gadis itu tertunduk" Ku mohon pergilah, atau dia akan marah karena kau mendatangiku."

" Tidak! Dia yang menyuruhku kesini dia memintaku membawamu kembali, dan kami mengira kau sudah meninggal itu sebabnya kami tidak mencarimu, hingga..."

"Tidak." jerit Jaejoong. Air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya yang merah padam. Ia mendongak " Dia membenciku, aku tau dia membenciku. Ku mohon paman biarkan kami tetap seperti ini, atau aku tidak akan bisa lagi melihatnya walau dari kejauhan."

" Jae, " Han Tae Kyung meraih tangan Jaejoong." Aku tahu, dia tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi dia menyayangimu, dia merasa kehilanganmu sejak peristiwa dua belas tahun silam."

" Kau berbohong, kakaku membenciku."

Suara di ambang pintu mengejutkan Jaejoong dan iapun berbalik. Pria itu berdiri disana bersandar menopang tubuhnya di bibir pintu, kakaknya.

" Ya aku membencimu, karena kau membunuh ibuku. Karena kau ibu merelakan nyawanya sendiri dan karena kau Ayah sendirian, ditinggal sosok istri yang sangat dicintainya." pria itu melangkah melewati pintu.

" Kau adalah adikku, aku berusaha menjagamu meski aku membencimu, aku juga berusaha membencimu tapi kau adalah bagian dari ibuku, darahnya juga mengalir di tubuhmu darah kita mengalir darah yang sama, itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa membencimu."

" Han..." ucapan itu seakan sebuah bisikan yang hanya angin pendengarnya. Jaejoong bangkit dan berlari melempatkan dirinya ke pelukan Namja itu. Kakaknya, ia memeluk kakaknya hal yang tidak pernah sekalipun berani ia bayangkan ataupun ia impikan. Tapi ini kenyataan, kakaknya memeluknya.

" Maafkan aku, Jongie." Bisik Hankyung di sela sela isakan tangis Jaejoong. " Maaf ...maaf ...aku minta maaf."

Jaejoong semakin menengelamkan wajahnya di dada Hankyung, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang lebih, menghirup aroma lebih banyak dari aroma yang ia rindukan selama ini, medengarkan detak jantung Kakaknya lebih banyak, dan belajar memahami tubuh kakaknya.

" Oppa. Oppa oppa... Aku merindukanmu."

" Ya, aku tau," bisik Hankyung. " Maaf seharusnya aku datang lebih awal. Untu menjemputmu"

~TBC~

Yang mau tanya masalah Wattpat, di fb aja y. add Sherry Kim


	9. Chapter : 9

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : M

Genre : Scool, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebelunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy reading ..._!

" Apa kau yakin, tidak ingin masuk bersama?" tanya Hankyung, menempikan mobilnya sekitar seratus meter dari sekolahan.

Jaejoong menarik tas selempangnya, tersenyum kearah sang kakak. " Aku tidak mau membuat seisi sekolah pingsan mengetahui kita berangkat bersama, apa lagi sampai mereka tahu kita bersaudara?" sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman Jaejoong sekali lagi melirik kaca kiri kanan.

Hankyung menarik lengan Jaejoong, membuat sang empu berbutar menatapnya tajam. " Oppa, kita sudah membicarakan ini semalam. Tidak ada seseorangpun yang akan mengetahui kita bersaudara sampai hari kelulusanmu. Aku hanya ingin berusaha sendiri dengan beasiswa, bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu sendirian. Jangan lupa, aku sudah menurutimu dengan tidak bekerja dan hari ini aku akan ketempat Hyunjoon oppa menjelaskan semuanya, dan juga loper koran ,Seven eleven ,toko buku..."

Hankyung menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya, mendekapnya erat. Ya, Tuhan betapa keras kehidupan yang di jalani adiknya selama ini. Ia telah menelantarkan Jaejoong selama dua belas tahun, dan tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk menemukanya. " Maafkan aku, mulai saat ini aku akan menjagamu, tidak akan membuatmu merasa sendirian dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu." pelukan itu begitu erat sampai Jaejoong kesusahan untuk sekedar bernafas. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain memeluk kakaknya, ya Hankyung adalah kakaknya, selamanya adalah miliknya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melirik jam tangan di atas dasbor " Oppa sepuluh menit lagi bell masuk, aku tidak mau dihukum untuk kesekian kalia membersihkan toilet, jadi,..." ia mendorong sang kakak." kumohon lepaskan aku, kau bisa memelukku sepuasmu ketika kita dirumah."

Hankyung tertawa, sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini, seakan beban di pundaknya telah di ambil dengan mudah dengan kehadiran Jaejoong, seharusnya ia bertindak lebih cepat menyelidiki Jaejoong bukan menunggu munculnya kemiripan dari gadis kecilnya ini. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia mencium kening Jaejoong dan mendorongnya keluar. " Pulang sekolah tunggu aku disini."

" Ani, aku akan kerumah mengabil beberapa barang dan ke restoran untuk berpamitan pada Hyunjoong oppa. Jangan tunggu aku."

Jaejoong sudah berlari ketika Hankyung akan berkatan. Lihatlah gadis kecilnya sudah tumbuh dewasa dan begitu menawan. Sial ia harus menjauhkan Jaejoong dari Yunho, pria itu harus berhadapan denganya terlebih dulu jika berani memperlakukan Jaejoong semaunya sendiri.

Yunho duduk tenang di dalam mobil di tempat parkir yang menghadap pintu gerbang. Memang cukup Jauh jarak antara pintu gerbang dengan tempat parkir, tapi setidaknya

Ia akan melihat Jaejoong meski dalam kerumunan para murid lainya, dan satu lagi kebiasaan gadis itu, masuk lima menit sebelum bell berbunyi.

Mobil sport Hankyung memasuki gerbang dan tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong berlari seperti biasa dengan kecepatan yang memang hebat. Yunho buru buru keluar dari mobil dan berlari kearah yang sama yang di tuju gadis itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong mungil ramping dan lekukan pas di setiap tempat mengingat gadis itu masih berumur tujuh belas tahun kalau tidak salah. Namun Jaejoong memikiki lekukan tubuh bak gadis umur dua puluhan dengan tonjolan pas di tempatnya.

Sial bahkan wanita wanita klub yang pernah Yunho tiduri tidak semenggoda Jaejoong. Yunho tidak perlu menggoda karena wanita wanita di klub dengan senang hati menawarkan ranjang mereka dengan suka hati untuknya. Tetapi mengapa gadis satu ini tidak tertarik padanya, Jaejoong seakan tidak melihat ketampanan Yunho dan jangan lupa kekayaan dan kepopuleranya melebihi artis yang sedang naik daun. Baiklah anggap dia terlalu percaya diri, namun itu kenyataan bahwa para gadis memujanya kecuali Kim Jaejoong.

Ia berhenti tepat di Samping Jaejoong yang menunggu lift. " Morning." sapanya sekedar berbasa basi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia tanyakan pada Jaejoong, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Jung Yunho tertarik bahkan kesulitan mencari obrolan untuk berbicara pada seorang gadis.

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka masuk, sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika murid kelas exkslusif selalu di utamakan. Murid murid yang lain berbisik bisik dan histeris bangga melihat Yunho dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter.

Ini memang untuk pertama kalinya Yunho menggunakan lift yang biasa dan memang kebetulan jaraknya agak jauh dari kelas ekslusif.

" Kalian bisa bergabung, sebentar lagi kelas akan segera di mulai."

Jaejoong berdecak pelan, melihat keantusiaan para gadis untuk berdekatan dengan pria arogan seperti Yunho. Ia memutar bola mata saat melihat para gadis berebut berdiri di kedua sisi Yunho. " Jae, kenapa? Masih muat jika kau ingin bergabung dengan kami."

Jaejoong dapat melihat serigai dari bibir Yunho, dan namja itu tersenyum arogan." Tidak, terimakasih kalian duluan." ucapnya acuh. Jaejoong merasakan gerah melihat para yeoja ganjen itu berebut mencari perhatian Yunho. Dasar namja sok tampan.

Oh, dan mengapa juga ia merada tidak nyaman dengan owmandangan yang bukan pertama kali ini ia lihat.

Pintu lift sudah akan tertutup ketika Hankyung menekan tombol dan melenggang masuk sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong. " Kau akan telat, dan membersihkan toilet bukanlah hukuman yang kau sukai, bukan begitu, Jaejongie? " ucapnya Hankyung sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Jaejoong. Mengabaikan Yunho yang mendelik kearahnya.

" Tentu tidak, Sunbae." jawab Jaejoong membalas senyum Hankyung, dengan senyumannya yang paling manis, ia berdiri di sebelah kiri Hankyung dan Yunho desebelah Hankyung lainnya.

Lift yang biasanya berjalan cepat seakan melambat. Otot rahang Yunho begitu menojol saat matanya menangkap senyum Jaejoong untuk Hankyung dan delikan mata untuknya. Berani beraninya gadis itu ...

Ting. Lift berhenti di lantai tiga, kelas murid beasiwa. " Apa aku perlu mengantarmu ke kelas Jaejoongie, siapa tau di tengah jalan ada namja kurang ajar yang akan menggodamu."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar kata kata Hankyung. " Terimakasih Sunbae, tapi aku bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian."

Hankyung mengangkat tangan kananya dan mengacak rabut Jaejoong. " Hati hati..." Jaejoong berlari keluar dan menegok sebentar untuk melambai ke arah Hankyung dan menjulurkan lidah kearah Yunho. Dan murid murid lainpun keluar bersamaan.

Pintu lift kembali tertutup dan tinggalah mereka berdua di dalam lift mengantar mereka sampai di lantai ekskusif.

Yunho berkata." Tolonglah jangan berlebihan , Hyung. Kelas Jaejoong beberapa meter dari ..."

" Tetap saja aku mengkhawatirkanya. Kau lihat dia begitu Cantik dan mempesona , mungkin aku harus ke dokter untuk memeriksa apakah aku terkena diabetes, karena senyumanya bagitu manis. Bukan begitu menurutmu?" mengabaikan delikan Yunhi ia menambahkan. "Atau obat anti diabetes, kau tahu, bukan tidak ayal ia akan selalu tersenyum di hadapanku. Apa kau tidak merasa kalau dia benar benar cantik?"

Tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum. " Ya."

" Ya." Alis Hankyung terangkat. " Kau menyukainya."

Yunho semakin tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. Ia sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika melihat serigai Hankyung yang menyebalkan. " Bukan urusanmu." pintu lift terbuka dan ia melenggang keluar.

Sial , seharusnya Yunho tahu Hankyung menggodanya, ia telah termakan jebakan namja itu dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang Hankyung pikirkan. Bahkan, Yunho bisa mendengar suara tawa Hankyung mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Jaejoong keluar dari restoran Hyunjoong. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah, Jaejoong ingat ekspresi Hyunjoong ketika ia mengatakan akan berhenti. Mata pria itu terbelalak, dan dan terluka, setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong. " Berarti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Oh, bagaimana dia tidak melihat luka, kesedihan di mata pria itu . Jaejoong bukan gadis bodoh untuk mengartikanya sorot mata pria itu, ia tau Hyunjoong masih menyukainya, meski sudah sekian kali ia tolak secara halus."Aku akan datang mengunungimu." dan Hyunjoongpun tersenyum.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Jaejoong, berkeliling , di mulai dari loper koran sampai restoran. Atas kehendak kakaknya yang bersikeras agar ia tinggal bersama, dan tidak bisa ia menolak keinginan Hankyung, tidak akan pernah bisa! Dan tidak akan.

Hankyung menginginkanya berhenti bekerja, Jaejoong harus merelakan gaji beberapa hari, sebagai denda karena mengundurkan diri tiba tiba yang mengharuskan mereka mencari pegawai baru.

Tidak, ia tidak menyesalinya. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang selama ini kurang baik, Hankyung sudah berubah, dan Jaejoong tau itu.

Ia melirik Jam tangan di pergelangan tanganya. Jam sembilan, ia harus bergegas pulang, kerumah Hankyung, rumah mereka. Ia sudah akan berlari mengejar bis yang berhenti di halte tidak jauh di depan sana, ketika mobil yang ia kenali berhenti di sampingnya, mobil Jung Yunho.

" Masuklah." pria itu membuka kaca depan tanpa menatap Jaejoong.

Pria itu benar benar menyebalkan.

" Kenapa?"

" Aku bilang masuk."

" Kenapa aku harus masuk?" Jaejoong tetap bersikukuh. Bagaimana bisa pria itu tiba tiba muncul dan menyuruhnya masuk tanpa alasan dan sebab kenapa ia harus ikut dengan namja kaku sedingin es seperti Jung Yunho.

" Karena aku yang menyuruhmu,"

Jaejoong tetap bergeming menatap Yunho dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

" Masuk, atau aku akan ..."

Blam... Pintu mobil tertutup cukup keras ketika Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya sambil menggerutu di sebelah Yunho.

Yunho mengulum senyum, melajukan mobilnya menembus malam. Mereka duduk diam tanpa ada niat untuk berbicara. Dan Jaejoong menatap lampu lampu jalan yang mereka lewati.

" Aku lapar,"

Alis Jaejoong tertarik keatas, menatap Yunho heran. " Lalu."

" Kita berhenti di restoran depan, disana ada Teoboki kesukaanku dan kau harus mencoba , sangat enak."

Bibir jaejoong melengkung keatas, entah mengapa ia merasa lucu melihat wajah Yunho yang dengan semangat membicarakan sesuatu yang disukainya. " Kenapa aku harus menemanimu?"

Sial, Yunho tidak tahu mengapa? Dan kenapa? Ia hanya terlalu lama menunggu Jaejoong , hingga lupa waktu bahkan Yunho sudah mengikuti Jaejoong ketika gadis itu keluar dari Shinki, dan ide itu muncul ketika Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya.

Ia berdeham " Anggap saja permintaan maafmu karena kemaren kau membuat tulang punggungku sakit, dan ..." Yunho mengeraskan suaranya ketika melihat Jaejoong akan menyela. " Kata dokter bisa saja tulangku retak."

" Dan belum retak. Demi Tuhan, aku hanya mendorongmu... Baiklah menjatuhkanmu sekali. Tidak mungkin menghancurkan tulangmu." geram Jaejoong tak habis pikir. Retak, ia pernah berkelahi dan babak belur ketika menolong seorang ibu ibu yang di jambret dan ia baik baik saja.

" Kau harus menemaniku, aku bahkan melupakan makan siangku, karena menunggumu." Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jaejoong memutar bola mata." Aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku, dan kenapa kau menungguku?"

Kenapa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu, Yunho hanya merasa ingin dekat dengan yeoja keras kepala ini. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakanya, egonya terlalu tinggi.

" Berhenti dengan kenapa, Dan mengapamu itu, kau harus menemaniku atau kau harus menemaniku ke dokter lebih dulu untuk memastikan kesehatanku dengan begitu kau bisa memutuskan mau menemaniku atau tidak."

Brengsek. Pria menyebalkan ini selalu punya jawaban untuk segala pertanyaanya. " Aku tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk selalu mengikutimu, jadi akan lebih baik cepat berhenti di restoran manapun setelah itu makan sepuasmu dan antarkam aku pulang. Ya Tuhan, kau tidak berniat aku harus membayarnya, bukan?" Jaejoong hanya mempunyai beberapa lembar uang sisa pembayaran bulanan listrik dan itu tidak akan cukup untuk segelas Jus di restoran yang pastinya akan di tuju pria es itu.

Senyum Yunho secerah cahaya pagi, menyilaukan sampai Jaejoong tercekat di buatnya. Ada apa denganya, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat senyuman tuluds namja es ini.

" Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membiarkan yeoja yang pergi bersamaku melakukan itu."

" Ck... Dan aku bukan Go Ahra, yang akan menghabiskan isi dompetku."

Yunho terkesiap. Bagaimana Jaejoong mengetahui tentang yeoja itu. Apakah Ahra mencari masalah dengan Jaejoong. Yunho mengeratkan genggamanya dia kemudi semakin erat. " Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Jaejoong mebatap Yunho heran. " Tau apa?"

" Tentang Yeoja itu."

Oh, jadi . " Ahra, maksudmu." tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho Jaejoong menambahkan. " Seluruh sekolahan tau tentangmu dan Ahra, yeoja itu begitu bangga menjadi kekasihmu hingga memastikan tidak ada Yoeja lain yang mendekatimu."

Sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui Yunho, tentang Jaejoong yang ternyata gadis itu suka bergosip. Seakan mengetahui jalan pikiran Yunho Jaejoong berkata. " Jangan salah paham. Aku mendengar itu dari Junsu."

Yunho tidak berkata kata lagi begitu juga Jaejoong. Lima menit kemudian Yunho menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti di restoran di pinggiran jalan. Jaejoong melirik keluar dan menggeryit. Restoran ini tidak cukup besar namun tidak cukup kecil karena masih terletak di kawasan elit, dan bisa di pastikan para pengunjung tidak hanya dari kalangan menengah atas.

" Kita sudah sampai." ucap Yunho.

Sejak kapan namja itu keluar dan berada di sisi lain mobil,dan membuka pintu sebelah untuk Jaejoong.

"Kau sering kesini?" Jaejoong melompat keluar dengan gesit.

Yunho menutup kembali pintu mobil kemudian menuntun Jaejoong masuk melalui loby yang lumayan rame. "Ya, kami sering kesini?"

"Kami?"

Seorang pelayan manyambut kedatangan mereka dan menunjukkan kursi yang kosong.

"Trimakasih" kata Jaejoong pada pelayan itu. Ia mendudukan diri di kursi sebelum Yunho sempat menarik kursi itu untuknya.

Dasar! Wanita yang aneh. Pikir Yunho. Selama ia berkencan dengan banyak gadis, baru kali ini dia di abaikan.

Kencan? Apakah ini bisa di namakan kencan? Ia terenyum sendiri.

"Yunho kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Yunho menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hm...aku dan teman temanku, kau tau bukan? Siapa mereka ."

"Akh, Hankyung Oppa juga yang lain?"

Yunho mengeryitkan dahi, ia berhenti menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di hadapanya. "Oppa?"

Jaejoong masih memperhatikan dekorasi restoran itu, ia tidak menyadari ekapresi jengah dari wajah Yunho. "Dan kau tidak memanggilku Oppa?"

"Kenapa juga aku harus memanggilmu oppa? Sun,,bae,,nim" sahut Jaejoong penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Panggil aku Oppa."

"Dalam mimpimu," Jaejoong mengibaskan tanganya, dan menerima sebuah menu yang di ulurkan pelayan. Kemudian Jaejoong menambahkan "Kau tidak memintaku untuk menghormatimu, bukan? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini" Gadis itu menutup menu dengan keras.

Kemudian ia berbalik pada pelayan. "Beri aku apapun masakan dari restoran ini yang paling enak, Trimakasih"

Yunho tak kalah sengit menutup menunya. "Aku juga."

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan sengit setelah pelayan undur diri.

Jaejoong tertegun menatap mata musang milik Yunho. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan mata hitam kelam yang seakan perlahan menyedot jiwanya. Mata itu berbinar dengan gelisah, Jaejoong tidak bisa menilai tatapan itu, mata hitam Yunho bergerak gelisah mirip seperti mata Hankyung ketika ia membuat kesalahan dan membuatnya marah.

Marah? Apakah laki laki itu marah padanya? Mengapa?

Sesuatu dalam dada Jaejoong melonjak gelisah. Ia gugup dan mulai tidak tenang memandang mata setajam musang itu, bukan! Ia tidak takut dengan Yunho, akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tatapan itu yang tidak ia kenali. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa?

"Yunho aku..."

Apapun yang akan di ucapkan Jaejoong tepotong oleh kehadiran seseorang.

"Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan disini," Suara cempreng seorang Yeoja mengagetkan Jaejoong.

Gadis itu berdiri di belakang Yunho. Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata besarnya. Apa ia salah lihat, bagaimana gadis itu juga disini.

Yunho menoleh lewat bahunya dan terbelalak, melihat sahabatnya berdiri disana dengan jemarinya menggenggam tangan seorang Yeoja.

" Yunho Sunbae,,, kalian... Jangan katakan pada kami kalau kalian berkencan." gadis itu menutup mulutnya histeris.

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk tegak di kursinya. Sial seharusnya Jaejoong sadar sejak Yunho mengatakan teman temanya sering kesini, dan kemungkinan besar salah satu temanya juga disini, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya, maksudnya sahabat yang baru di kenalnya itu juga ada disini dan bergandengan tangan dengan.

"Yoochun Hyung," panggil namja lain dari belakang Jaejoong, menatap Yoochun yang tiba tiba berdiri tegak di belakang Yunho.

Dengan gesit Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya dan melihat dua namja berdiri disana.

. "Oh, Jaejoong nuna, kau juga disini." Ucapnya ia sudah membuka mulut untuk berkata namun ia malah melonggo melihat siapa gerangan namja yang duduk di sebrang meja di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho duduk tegak dengan menu menutupi wajahnya untuk menghalang para sahabatnya mengenali siapa dirinya. Namun telat! Mereka jelas mengenali sang Leader mereka.

"Tidak usah bersembunyi dude, aku mengenalimu meskipun kau bersembunyi di dalam karung goni." Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho.

Yunho menampik tangan Yoochun," Dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu." geramnya. Ia mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah dua namja yang sekarang sudah berditi di kedua sisi Jaejoong.

"Dan kalian berdua, Shim Changmin Choi Siwon apa yang kalian lakukan?"

" Kami."kata Changmin berlagak histeris, "Apa yang kita lakukan disini Hyung?"

" Aku yakinkan kau Chwang, kita tidak sedang berkencan." kata Siwon ngawur.

Yunho dan Yoochun mendelik kearah Siwon. Namun ia abaikan, "Aku rasa kita akan bergabung dengan kalian. Jaejoong kau tidak keberatan bukan?" tanya Siwon, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang di tunjukan Yunho.

"Tentu saja, aku akan sangat senang jika kalian semua bergabung."

Changmin sudah menyeret kursi yang entah dari mana dan duduk nyaman di samping Jaejoong ketika pelayan datang dengan pesanan mereka. " Akh dan kau nuna cantik..." mengabaikan Yunho yang semakin geram, Changmin memanggil kembali si pelayan. " Tolong kau tambahkan beberapa hidangan lain kemeja ini, karena kami juga akan duduk disini."

Kemudian ia menatap Yunho dengan senyum polosnya. "Berbaik hatilah Hyung, sudah tidak ada meja kosong lain lagi, dan disini ada dua kursi kosong kau hanya perlu menambahkan dua kursi lagi untuk Yoochun dan teman kencanya."

" Ka...kami tidak berkencan." sahut Junsu gugup yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di samping Yoochun.

"Kalau aku tidak salah lihat jemari kalian saling melekat, jangan katakan kalau mataku sudah rabun..." sindir Yunho melirik Yoochun.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup para sahabatnya itu ia melihat Yoochun merona. "Ya kami memang berkencan," jawab Yoochun tidak kalah gugup dari junsu.

" Dan kau bung, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jaejoong sisini?" Yoochun menyipitkan mata. "Ber...du...a...an denganya jangan katakan kalian mengadakan taruhan yang kami tidak tahu."

"Karena kami tidak akan percaya." sahut Siwon yang tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong merona,ia gugup dan menatap Yunho. Namja itu masih berdiam diri dengan lima pasang mata menatapnya. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat menunggu jawaban Yunho.

Oh, apa yang ia gugupkan?

~TBC~


	10. Chapter : 10

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast: Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : T~M

Genre : Scool, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebetunan. Karena cerita yang saya buat memang pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy reading...!_

Yunho tergagap ketika ia menjawab." Kami bertemu dijalan... dan.. dan kebetulan aku melihat Jaejoong, dan kami belum makan malam...jadi aku mengajaknya kesini."

Sesuatu seakan mencubit perut Jaejoong mendengar jawaban Yunho. Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar dari jawaban namja itu.

Ia menggeleng lemah, apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga ia berharap Yunho itu mengatakan jawaban lain. Bodoh, apa yang ia harapkan dari namja itu.

"Benarkah?" Siwon menyipitkan mata menyelidik. "Sejak kapan kalian akur, seingatku terakhir kali kalian terlihat bersama seperti Jerry.?"

" Kau menyamakan aku dengan kucing?"

Siwon meringis. "Itu hanya perumpamaan, Dude,"

"Dan, kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu itu." bentak Yunho kehilangan kendali diri. " Apakah aku harus melapor padamu jika aku ingin mengajak seseorang makan malam."

"Tidak." jawab Changmin dan Siwon serempak. Mereka tidak akan melemparkan diri sebagai umpan kemarahan Yunho. Meskipun saat ini Yunho sudah terlihat marah.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan tentang kejadian makan malam yang Jaejoong alami. Yeoja itu menyentuh keningnya, memijit lembut pangkat hidungnya. Sisa waktu makan malam mereka di habiskan dengan keributan yang tidak bisa Jaejoong ungkapkan.

Oh, apa yang ia harapkan dan ingin ia dengar dari Yunho. Jelas jelas namja itu tidak menginginkan sesuatu darinya, bukan? Sungguh! Jauh di dalam hatinya, Jaejoong ingin mendengar jawaban lainya, dan apapun jawaban itu Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia dengar.

Terdengar suara Hankyung dari luar pintu. "Jongie apa kau sudah tidur, sayang?"

"Belum Oppa, masuklah."

Hankyung membuka pintu dengan pelan, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. namja itu sudah berganti celana tidur namun masih memakai kaos biasa.

" Paman Doojin mengatakan kepadaku kau menghubunginya dan memintanya menjemputmu di rumah lamamu, apa hari ini kau sudah mengundurkan diri dari restoran tempatmu bekerja?" Hankyung duduk di samping Jaejoong di atas ranjang.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah." Heem, aku tidak membutuhkan supir pribadi, aku bisa naik sepeda seandainya aku ingin keluar. Oppa tidak harus memperkerjakan seorang sopir untukku." Jaejoong beringsut kearah kakaknya dan merebahkan kepala di pundak Hankyung. Mencari kenyamanan lebih yang bisa menenangkan kegelisahan hati yang tiba tiba ia rasakan.

" Aku akan lebih tenang jika ada yang menjagamu, Paman Doojin baru berumur tiga puluh lima , dia bisa menjadi supir sekaligus body guart. Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sore ini?"

Desahan nafas kasar Jaejoong terdengar cukup keras, namun ia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada, hanya aku selalu berharap bisa seperti ini dengan oppa."

Suasana hening , Hankyung mengangkat tangan dan memeluk pundak Jaejoong. "Sekarang, besok, lusa dan kapanpun kau membutuhkanku aku selalu ada untukmu." lirihnya, Hankyung mendaratkan ciuman di puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Apa kau menyukai kamar ini, aku mendisainya sendiri untukmu."

Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya. "Benarkah?"

"Hm... Dengan warna soft pink kesukaanmu dan juga semua aksesoris kucing berpita serta hewan raksasa dengan belalai, aneh dan menurutmu lucu." Hankyung memberenggut jijik mengingat hewan abu abu raksasa kesukaan adiknya itu.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Hello kitty dan gajah memang lucu," ia memeluk Hankyung. " Terimakasih, untuk kamar ini, semuanya. "

"Sebenarnya..." Hankyung terdiam, menjauhkan Jaejoong agar ia bisa menatap mata kucing bulat adiknya. " DI China aku juga menyiapkan kamar untukmu, masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah, hanya ranjangnya sepertinya hatus di ganti." ia tersenyum dan menambahkan. "Ku pikir kau tidak akam ranjang lamamu."

Ada kepedihan dimata Hankyung meskipun ia tersenyum dan Jaejoong melihat itu.

" Sejak kami kehilanganmu, Papa selalu mencarimu tanpa lelah, menyewa detective tapi kami tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun tentangmu. sampai nafas terakhirnya, Papa berharap bisa melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kami pindah ke Korea juga dengan alasan yang sama, ingin mencarimu tapi aku pindah kesini dan menetap disini sejak beberapa tahun lalu sampai aku cukup umur untuk menangani bisnis disini." Hankyung mengusap air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

"Kamar ini sudah ku buat sejak rumah ini di bangun dan kamar kita memang berhadapan, seperti kamar kita di China, kuharap kau menyukainya."

Jaejoong memeluk hankyung erat erat menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kakaknya, kehangatan yang selalu ia impikan, ia menghirup wangi tubuh kakaknya. "Oh, oppa aku mencarimu , selalu mencarimu, sejak aku tahu kau tinggal di Seoul aku berusaha masuk kedalam kehidupanmu hanya untuk bisa melihatmu," ucapnya di suaranya yang mulai berhetar, " hanya dengan melihatmu, melihat kau dari kejauhan berada di dalam mobil sudah cukup bagiku, aku pikir kau masih membenciku. Dan aku berusaha keras agar mendapatkan beasiswa di Shinki hanya agar bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

Hankyung merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari sudut matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari kehadiran satu satunya saudaranya, betapa bodoh dirinya, mengabaikan sesuatu seperti kontak batin sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke sekolah Shinki. Kemungkinan saat itulah Jaejoong melihatnya dari manapun adiknya itu bersembunyi.

"Bodoh!" Tangan besar nan hangat Hankyung mengusap punggung kecil adiknya." mengapa kau tidak menyapa ku, aku tidak berani memasang iklan pencarian, kami takut penculik itu menyakitimu, kami takut membahayakanmu jika mereka tahu kau masih hidup , dan para detectiv mengatakan kau sudah meninggal aku sudah kehilangan harapan sejak dua belas tahun lalu. Pelabuhan itu ternakar hanis dan sangat sulit menemukanmu, ataupun mayat balita kecil di antara semua kapal di dermaga," ia menjauhkan Jaejoong dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Sampai aku melihatmu berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah penuh tepung dan aku tak mengenalimu, namun ketika kau menatapku aku menganalimu, dan kau satu satunya adikku yang paling nakal." ia mencolek ujung hidung Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jaejoong kembali menangis histeris dam memeluk Hankyung. Oh betapa ia sangat bahagia saat ini bisa mememeluk kakaknya. Tidak sia sia selama ini ia mengikuti apapun kegiatan Hankyung sejak kakaknya itu pindah hidup di korea.

Jaejoong masih ingat, pertama kali ia melihat sang kakak keluar dari mobil menuju gerbang Shinki 2th lalu, ia berdiri di bawah pohon besar tidak jauh dari Hankyung. Perasaan itu, ia tidak akan lupa. Namja kecil bermata dambi itu telah tumbuh dewasa dan begitu tampan.

Setelah cukup lama hening dan isakan Jaejoong tinggal suara nafas lembut di pundak Hankyung. Namja itu berkata. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi malam ini, Siwon mengirimku email dan histeris kalau dia melihat Yunho membawa seorang yeoja makan malam di tempat kami biasa bersantai." Jaejoong memberontak ingin lepas namun Hankyung semakin memeluknya erat.

Ia yakin adiknya akan marah, mungkin juga malu. "Jadi, kalian..." Hankyung menunggu sengaja memberi jeda.

" Tidak, apapun yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian semua salah."Nafas hangat Jaejoong menerpa pundak Hankyung. "Seperti yang namja brengsek itu katakan, kami bertemu di jalan dan ..."

"Namja brengsek,,,,? Jung Yunho?" Alis Hankyung terangkat.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung sialan itu!" teriak Jaejoong, mendorong tubuh kakaknya menjauh, Hankyung masih memeluknya erat dan ia mengigit leher kakaknya sampai Hankyung melepaskan.

Teriakan Hankyung menggema di kamar luas itu, Darah mengalir dari bekas gigitan yang ia kira ringan. Memang darah itu tidak banyak, namun cukup membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Ya, Tuhan.!" Jaejoong histeris. "Oppa aku tidak sengaja." ia meraih tisue dan menyeka darah dari leher kakaknya.

Hankyung menahan tangan Jaejoong. "Aku harus mengambil obat untukmu atau kau akan ..."

"Jaejongie." Jaejoong terdiam ketika Hankyung menariknya kembali duduk di ranjang. "Ini hanya luka kecil, katakan kepadaku kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku,,,, marah? Yang benar saja."

Kedua mata hitam Jaejoong tidak menatap Hankyung, ia menatap apa saja asal tidak menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Ya, apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak, "bantahnya dan mengumpat ketika Hankyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menambahkan," Baiklah aku marah pada Yunho... Puas!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa, kau marah pada Yunho? Harus ada sebab untuk membuat seseorang marah, bukan?"

Jaejoong menunduk, ia juga bertanya seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri, tapi tidak menemukan jawabanya. "Karena dia pria menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal, kau lihat dia begitu sombong. Oppa melihatnya sendiri, Sejak aku masuk ke sekolah Shinki."

"Maka dari itu aku mengusulkan agar aku mengumumkan pada pers kalau kau adikku yang hilang, kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan ini lebih lama lagi, kau tahu itu bukan? keluarga kita sejak dulu tidak jauh dari pers, dan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu ..."

"Tidak lagi, aku janji! "

Hankyung terdiam menatap lurus kedalam mata Jaejoong. Mata itu masih tetap sama, hitam kelam dan menyesatkan Hankyung dalam ketenangan .

" Aku bukan lagi Kim... Han Jaejoong yang berumur empat tahun, aku bisa bela diri," Jaejoong terdiam melihat wajah tenang kakaknya. "Oh, Oppa berhenti bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu, jangan menatapku dengan wajah dinginmu, aku bisa jaga diri aku janji."

Ketika Hankyung masih diam Jaejoong frustasi setengah mati. "Baiklah kau menang, jika sesuatu terjadi terhadapku kau bisa mengumumkan siapa aku sebenarnya ..."

"Untuk menunggu saat itu, semuanya sudah terlambat."

Oh, sialan! Jaejoong benci tatapan tajam kakaknya , ia tidak akan pernah menang melawanya.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengumumkan semuanya tapi setelah kau lulus, dan untuk saat itu masih setengah tahun lagi, dan ketika tidak ada yang menjagaku lagi, semua orang sudah mengenalku dan mereka tidak akan menyakitiku."

Hankyung tersenyum mendengar usul Jaejoong ,"Aku tidak akan menambah daftar alasan atau apapun yang lebih panjang, lagi pula beasiswa itu bisa diberikan kepada anak lain yang membutuhkan."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkanya." Jaejoomg mendelik. "Benar kata oppa masih banyak anak lain yang membutuhkan beasiswa ini."

"Syukurlah jika kau tahu."

.

.

.

Yunho diam di tempat duduknya walau jam pelajaran telah usai. Biasanya ia akan ke kantin untuk makan siang atau ke lapangan bermain basket bersama teman temanya,akan tetapi ia tidak berminat melakukan itu hari ini.

Semalam ia kurang tidur memikirkan Jaejoong, sudah seminggu ia tidak berbicara pada gadis itu, tepatnya menghidari Jaejoong sebisa mungkin.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan jika berpapasan secara tidak langsung di suatu koridor maupun taman saat Jaejoong ada disana.

Entah mengapa ia menghindar, ia sendiri tidak memahami perasaanya yang mengganjal di hatinya untuk gadis itu. Ia merindukan Jaejoong tentu saja, akan tetapi sesuatu yang dilihatnya telah menghancurkan perasaan yang mulai tumbuh untuk gadis itu

Ya, perasaan sayang yang bertunas di hatinya pupus saat ia melihat Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil laborgini hitam pada malam ia mengantar Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya seminggu lalu.

Awalnya ia memaklumi sikap malu dan keras kepala gadis itu ketika mengatakan "Apa kau ingin membuat seluruh tetanggaku beranggapan aku yeoja gampangan, pulang tengah malam di antar namja dengan mobil Sport keluaran terbaru tahun ini?" sehingga ia menuruti keinginan gadis itu dengan menurunkan Jaejoong di pinggiran toko, berjarak seratus meter sebelum gang rumahnya.

Jaejoong masih harus berjalan dua blok dan satu belokan di gang kecil untuk sampai di rumah, ketika gadis itu turun dan Yunho diam diam menghawatirkanya. Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong seorang gadis, dan di gang gang gelap siapapun tidak ada yang tahu ada apa disana, meskipun Jaejoong sudah terbiasa di lingkunganya sendiri bukan berarti itu tidak berbahaya. Tapi tidak dengan Yunho, ia menghawatirkan gadis itu.

Menuruti kata hati , Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong diam diam di belakang. Dan ketika gadis terus berjalan melewati gang rumahnya, Yunho mempercepat langkah, Tepat ditikungan berikutnya menuju jalan yang lebih besar, ia melihat Jaejoong berdiri di samping mobil laborgini hitam, seorang pria berjas rapi keluar dari mobil itu, pria itu cukup menarik, setidaknya tidak jelek. Pria itu berlari untuk membuka pintu sisi lain mobil untuk Jaejoong.

Ketika mobil melaju Yunho sudah berlari namun terlambat. Tidak,apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dengan pria itu, tidak mungkin jaejoong menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang dua kali lebih tua dari umurnya, bukan?

Yunho menutup mata berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Jaejoong yang tersenyum untuk laki laki itu. Ia menyapukan jarinya di rambut hitam kelamnya.

Oh, sial, selama ini ia salah menilai Jaejoong. Gadis yang dikiranya pendiam keras kepala dan menawan ...ya Jaejoong memang cantik sangat cantik, dan mulai menunjukkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya. Namun ia salah menilai tingkah lakunya. Mungkin saja gadis itu sudah lelah hidup kekurangan, itu sebabnya ia menjual diri.

Brak.

Yunho memukul meja dengan kepalan tangan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Jaejoong melempar diri ke ranjang pria hidung belang atau pria yang sudah beristri hanya demi beberapa lembar won. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Jaejoong menelanjangi dirinya sendiri untuk pria itu, jika gadia itu membutuhkan uang mengapa Jaejoong tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, paling tidak Yunho tidak akan meniduri gadis itu meskipun Yunho akan tergoda jika Jaejoong menawarkan... Mungkin hanya sebuah ciuman, ciuman panjang yang memabukkan dan ...

Sial! Apa yang ia pikirkan di saat genting seperti itu.

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong, terus menunggu, Jaejoong tidak kembali, gadis itu tidak kembali. Hatinya seakan di tikam belati ketika sampai fajar Jaejoong belum juga kembali. Yunho langsung melajukan mobilnya tanpa pikir panjang ke sekolahan ketika jam pelajaran sudah akan di mulai. Mengabaikan teman temanya yang memanggilnya ia terus berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kelas Jaejoong.

Ketika ia berdiri di depan kelas Jaejoong, Ia disana, gadis itu duduk di kursinya dan tertawa lepas ketika sahabatnya Junsu menggodanya.

Brak...

Seluruh murit yang berada di dalam kelas ekslusif menatap Yunho kaget. Meja kokoh yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas itu terongok di lantai akibat tendanganya.

"Yunho." Heechul berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Waeyo, Yunho?" Hankyung yang berdiri di depan papan tulis bertanya.

"Dude, ada apa denganmu...?"

Yoochun mendekatinya. " seminggu ini kami tidak melihatmu selain di sekolah. Bahkan kau tidak di rumah maupun di klup... Yakh ...Yunho kau mau kemana?"

Yoochun berlari mengikuti namja itu keluar beserta tas punggung yang di sampirkan asal di lenganya. Yunho menabrak Siwon ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor.

Mata setajam musang Yunho menatap Siwon tajam, dan tanpa berkata apa apa dia masuk ke lift menuju ke lantai dasar.

"Mwo... apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu." Yoochun berhenti di samping Siwon di susul Changmin. Dan beberapa anak ekslusif menintip dari jendela kelas.

Siwon mengedikkan bahu."Tidak tahu, sejak seminggu yang lalu dia seperti itu, tepatnya ketika kita tidak sengaja menghancurkan kencanya dengan Jaejoong."

"Jangan katakan Yunho marah karena hal itu?" Yoochun menggeram. "Tidak mirip dirinya sama sekali."

"Tidak tidak..."Sahut Changmin. "Ada masalah lain yang tidak kita ketahui," ia menyipitkan mata menyelidik.

Siwon berdecak. " Kau Shim, berhutang sepuluh won dan kau belum mengembalikanya."

"Sejak kapan kau berubah pelit, Hyung. Hanya sepuluh ribu..."

" Sepuluh ribu entah yang keberapa, kalau kau lupa." Siwon memotong.

"Aku harus mencari tahu." Yoochun berkata lirih.

Changmin mendelik. "Jangan katakan kau juga menghitung uang jajanmu yang ku habiskan, aku hanya berbaik hati dengan membantu kalian menghabiskanya. Karena uang jajanku habis lebih cepat dari kalian. Dasar pelit." katanya sarkartis. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku memiliki teman teman kaya tapi pelit seperti kalian." ucapnya dengan nada teraniyaya.

Siwon dan Yoochun memutar bola mata. Dasar anak satu ini?

"Kau akan kehilangan uang jajanmu lebih dari setahun kalau kami menghitung jumlahnya." ucap Siwon.

" Kami akan melupakanya jika kau membantu kami mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho. "Yoochun melemparkan lenganya di bahu Changmin. "Kau terlalu cerdas untuk menolaknya, bukan?"

" Dasar bodoh, kalian tidak lihat Yunho Hyung sedang patah hati..."

"Patah hati." seru Yoochun Siwon serempak. Changmin mengangguk malas. Menggeleng gelengkan kepala heboh. "Apa kalian tidak lihat, Yunho Hyung selalu melamun dan menghindari kita dan terutama ..." Changmin menyuruh mereka mendekat seakan ia akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia besar yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun. " Kim Jaejoong."

"Gadis itu tidak menyukai Yunho."

"Tidak, Jaejoong tidak suka orang kaya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, bahwa Jaejoong tidak menyukai orang kaya ,?"

"Junsu yang mengatakanya,,,"ketika Mereka berdua menatap penasaran Yoochun menambahkan. " Sebenarnya ia mempunyai masa lalu yang tidak seorangpun tahu, itu alasanya , dan Junsu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi."

"Kita akan mencari tahu."

"Kau, nak. Bukan kami." Kata Siwon.

"Jangan lupa hutang hutangmu yang lain." sahut Yoochun. "Aku harus makan siang dengan Junsu atau dia akan marah jika aku tidak mencarinya."

"Aku ikut, aku butuh tenaga untuk menjalankan tugasku, dan ngomong ngomong bisakah kau meminjamkan aku...

"Tidak lagi." bentak Yoochun

"Aku belum mengatakanya bagaiamana kau tahu apa yang akan aku butuhkan." Changmin memprotes terua mengikuti Yoochun masuk ke lift, menuju kantin tentunya.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja membuka lembaran halaman baru buku sastra ketika seseorang berdiri di hadapanya. Seragam kelas esklusif, ia tersenyum dan mendongak.

Yunho berdiri disama dengan tatapan tajam yang menakutkan. Senyum Jaejoong menghilang di ganti keryitan samar di keningnya. Dasi namja itu berantakan dengan kancing baju yang terbuka dan rambur acak acakan yang menambah ketampanan pria itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng samar, apa yang ia pikirkan. Genap seminggu sejak ia berbicara dengan Yunho, sejak saat itu Yunho seakan menjauhinya, tidak tahu mengapa.

Dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia bahagia ,bukan? Karena namja itu tidak mencari gara gara lagi denganya. Namun sungguh, ia merasa sedikit rindu,,, hanya sedikit tidak lebih.

"Aku pikir Hankyung oppa yang datang."

Yunho menaikan alisnya. Jadi selama ini Jaejoong mengincar Hankyung. Tangkapan yang bagus mengingat kelemahan Hankyung adalah gadis lemah, dan Jaejoong cukup hebat untuk memerankan permainan itu.

Yunho akui gadia itu memiliki otak cerdas dengan menggunakan kekuranganya dalam berpenampilan untuk mengelabuhi semua orang jika dirinya layak di kasihani dengan pakaian kumal...

Tunggu. Gadis itu tidak lagi memakai seragam kusut dan tas jeleknya. Jaejoong memakai seragam baru yang sangat pas di tubuhnya dan kenapa dada itu membesar dalam seminggu.

"Sial." Geram Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeryit heran. "Yunho Sunbae kalau kau tidak bisa tenang di perpustakaan, kau harus keluar."

"Persetan." suara Yunho bergitu keras sampai semua mata menatap ke arah mereka.

Sial! Yunho membayangkan tangan pria tua bangka itu meraba di bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang sensitif. Yunho menarik nafas dalam mencoba berpikir jernih. Seragam... Ya, seragam itu yang membuat dada Jaejoong membesar dalam seminggu, Yunho ingat selama ini Jaejoong menyembunyikan kemolekkan tubuhnya dengan seragam kebesaran yang sudah usang dan,,,, "Brengsek...untuk alasan apa kau mengubah penampilanmu."

Jaejoong mengerjap polos. Apa yang namja itu katakan?

Jaejoong berdiri, bunyi kursi bergeser ke belakan menggema di ruangan yang mendadak berubah sunyi setelah pria itu berkata dengan suaranya yang keras. "Yunho aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni namja sinting sepertimu, kalau kau tidak mau pergi," Jaejoong mengambil nafas untuk meredam kemarahan sekaligus rasa kagetnya. "Aku yang akan pergi."

Jaejoong mengitari meja dan berjalan melewati Yunho, langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar bisikan Yunho. Tubuhnya menegang.

"Wanita jalang." Mata Yunho menatap langsung kedalam mata Jaejoong.

~TBC~

Untuk yang minta yosu moment maaf ini sudah and d wattpat gx bisa di ubah.

Dan maaf typo karena memang saya gx edit ulang.


	11. Chapter : 11

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : M

Genre : Scool, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebetunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat memang pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading ..._

Jaejoong berdiri, bunyi kursi bergeser ke belakang menggema di ruangan perpustakaan yang berubah sunyi setelah pria itu berkata dengan suaranya yang lumayan keras.

"Yunho aku tidak punya waktu mendengarkan namja sinting sepertimu, kalau kau tidak mau pergi," Jaejoong mengambil nafas untuk meredam kemarahan sekaligus rasa kagetnya. "Aku yang akan pergi." Jaejoong mengitari meja dan berjalan melewati Yunho, langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar bisikan Yunho tepat di telinganya.

Tubuhnya menegang.

"Wanita jalang." Mata Yunho menatap langsung kedalam mata Jaejoong yang membeku kaget di sampingnya.

Namun, sedetik kemudian Yunho menyesali apa yang ia katakan. Oh, lihatlah mata Jaejoong yang biasanya bersinar dengan keberanian dan tekatnya yang kuat memancarkan keterlukaan dan kepedihan yang membuat hatinya seakan diremas.

Sebenarnya Yunho berniat menenangkan diri, ia sendiri tidak memahami apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya semenjak seminggu lalu, mungkin dengan menghibur diri atau membaca beberapa buku akan bisa membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Ketika ia melihat Jaejoong duduk disana, di salah satu bangku dengan buku di hadapanya semua yang ia pikirkan buyar seketika.

Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana wajah tenang Jaejoong lebih hidup dari sebelumnya , bagaimana wajah Jaejoong terlihat berseri seri dan terlihat lebih bahagia. Yunho tak berniat memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong dengan seragam baru yang begitu pas di tubuh gadis itu. Tidak, sebelum ia mengalihkan tatapanya kelantai dan menyadari sepatu bermerk yang gadis itu kenakan.

Sial, memikirkan dari mana Jaejoong mendapatkan barang barang mewah yang ia akui memang cocok untuknya, sesuatu dalam diri Yunho tak terkendali, ia ingin mencekik pria manapun yang berani menyentuh Jaejoong. Dan menyadari hal itu membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Kenangan ketika ia melihat Jaejoong naik kedalam mobil laborgini kembali berkelebat di depan matanya . Apa Jaejoong membutuhkan uang, apakah Jaejoong lelah menjalani kehidupanya yang kekurangan. Tanpa orang tua, tanpa siapapun yang melindunginya. Dan sialnya, Yunho menyadarinya sekarang, Gadis itu sendirian, Jaejoong harus menanggung kebutuhanya seorang diri tidak ada siapapun yang membantunya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Suara Jaejoong lirih ketika bertanya, namun nadanya mampu menyayat hati Yunho sampai kerelung hatinya.

Yunho membuka mulut untuk berkata, namun di sela oleh Jaejoong. "Apapun yang aku lakukan, Yunho. Semua dalam kehidupanku tidak ada hubunganya denganmu , jadi menjauhlah dariku." Setiap kata yang Jaejoong ucapkan bagai belati yang menyayatnya. Oh bagaimana kata terakhir gadis itu di ucapkan dengan penuh ketidak berdayaan dan mengandung luka yang membuktikan perkataan Yunho telah melukai Jaejoong.

"Jae... Maaf... Jaejoong , Kim Jaejoong." Yunho sudah akan mengejar Jaejoong yang berlari keluar perpustakaan ketika kakinya berhenti dengan sendirinya, ia akan membiarkan Jaejoong tenang terlebih dulu. Jaejoong akan murka jika ia tetap bersikeras menjelaskan bahwa itu bukanlah kata kata yang sebenarnya ingin Yunho katakan padanya.

Dan kenapa ia peduli pada Jaejoong? Kenapa juga ia harus merasakan seakan di remas di dadanya ketika membayangkan hal hal yang mempermalukan Jaejoong sendiri, sedangkan gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang dilakukanya. Kedua tangan Yunho terkepal menahan emosi dan mendarat dengan bunyi yang cukup keras di atas meja dan bergema di perpustaan. Semua mata menatapnya dengan keterkejutan yang terang terangan. Berbeda dengan beberapa saat lalu ketika Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan hanya melontarkan beberapa kata pedas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jung, lihatlah, Gadis itu semakin jauh dari jangkauanmu, dan bagaimana kau akan menolongnya. " Yunho berkata kepada dirinya sendiri dan menegakkan badan. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

Suasana musim semi di taman begitu mempesona. Pohon kering yang memunculkan tunasnya dan semilir angin yang meniup bunga bunga menjadi pemandangan yang indah di taman Khusus kelas Esklusif di lantai sebelas gedung utama Shinki.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika taman itu begitu mengagumkan dengan bunga bunga dan pohon pendek yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Dan memang taman itu di buka untuk umum semenjak dua tahun lalu.

Hankyung ingat ketika Yunho dan Heechul berdebat tentang taman yang dulunya di khususkan hanya untuk murid Esklusif itu.

"Apa gunanya taman ini kalau hanya dinikmati oleh murid esklusif yang tidak lebih banyak dari murid kelas biasa. Kau Yunho sungguh keterlaluan! Setelah membuat peraturan murid kelas biasa di larang menginjakkan kaki di lantai kelas esklusif sekarang kau melarang mereka berada di taman yang menakjubkan ini." kata Heechul ber api api.

Yunho dengan santai menjawab. "Aku memerlukan prifasi."

Dengan geram Heechul menendang tulang kering kaki Yunho dan kembali berkata. "Kalau begitu kau bawa saja para guru kerumahmu dan gunakan prifasimu sesuka hati, ini sekolah Jung bukan rumah pribadimu." Heechul menarik nafas, wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena marah dengan tingkah Yunho yang semakin Arogan. Dan ia melanjutkan. "Kalau kau masih melarang murid kelas biasa naik ke taman ini, aku akan meratakan taman ini dengan lantai. Kau bisa menggunakan taman di halaman utama dan belakang untuk dirimu sendiri tapi tidak taman ini."

Kekehan kecil Hankyung berubah tawa ketika mengingat perdebatan mereka di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Yunho di buat kalang kabur oleh Heechul. Dan Yunho terlalu melindungi sepupunya itu untuk mengabaikan keinganan keinginan aneh Kim Heechul.

Pintu atap terbuka cukup keras sampai membuat Hankyung hampir terjungkal dari acara tiduran di bangku yang terletak di ujung taman, Di bawah pohon sakura yang teduh.

Hankyung mendudukkan diri dan melihat Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah panjang dan tergesa ke sisi lain taman, taman itu cukup luas dengan panjang dan lebar setara dengan lantai gedung Shinki, lebih dari dua ratus meter.

Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan beberapa murid yang dilewatinya, suasana tidak begitu ramai, mengingat ini masih waktu makan siang. Sampai di ujung lain taman gadis itu duduk di bawah pohon sakura dengan menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lututnya.

Tidak pernah sebelum ini Jaejoong merasa sakit hati ketika seseorang mengatakan padanya ia wanita jalang. Bukan hal yang baru dalam hidupnya teman temanya menggunjingkan dirinya, hanya rasanya tidak sesakit ini. Berbeda ketika gunjingan itu keluar dari mulut Yunho.

Dengan seluruh harga diri yang tersisa, Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah panjang keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia tidak berpikir kemana ia akan bersembunyi dan dinilah ia, menangis seperti bukan seorang Kim Jaejoong, menangis hanya karena Yunho dan beberapa patah kata pria itu yang menusuk sampai kejantungnya. Oh, namja itu benar benar tahu bagimana cara menyakitinya.

"Joongie ada apa?"

Jaejoong mengintip dari celah di antara kedua lututnya, Sepasang sepatu Sport berwarna hitam sama seperti milik kakaknya. Hankyung menjulang di atasnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Ya, Tuhan, sayang. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis sampai seperti ini."

Jaejoong tidak peduli, ia tidak memikirkan siapa saja yang akan melihat mereka yang ia inginkan hanyalah mencari perlindungan. Hankyung mundur selangkah ketika Jaejoong melemparkan diri kedalam pelukanya. Dengan cepat ia menyeimbangkan tubuh dan tubuh Jaejoong yang berada dalam dekapanya.

"Sst...tenanglah katakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Hankyung berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. Tangan besarnya mendekap dan bergerak memutar di punggung Jaejoong , berusaha menenangkan sang adik.

"Yu... Yun..ho" Dan Jaejoong kembali dalam tangisan pilu.

Dengan tenang Hankyung bertanya, "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Meskipun amarah mulai menguasainya, Hankyung mencoba tetap tenang. Yunho kembali kelakuan kebiasan dengan menggangu seseorang, sikap menyebalkanya kambuh lagi dan Hankyung tidak akan membiarkan ini berlanjut terlalu lama terutama jika adiknyalah yang dijadikan mangsa Yunho.

Disela sela tangis, Jaejoong melanjutkan "Dia mengatakan aku wani ...wanita jalang,"

"Yunho pasti punya alasan kenapa dia mengatakan itu,"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Hankyung dan mendaratkan pukulan di dadanya.

Hankyung meringis, pukulan itu lumayan sakit mengingat ilmu beladiri yang dimiliki adiknya. "Tidak, aku hanya berkata; Pasti Yunho memiliki alasan kenapa dia mengatakan itu. ...maaf." Hankyung mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang basah dengan kedua tanganya.

Tangan pria itu terasa hangat di kulit Jaejoong yang dingin. "Aku ingin pulang." kata kata itu keluar begitu saja. Oh kenapa ia berubah menjadi secengeng ini hanya karena seorang Jung yunho.

Sekelebat bayangan bergerak tertangkap oleh mata Hankyung. Namja itu duduk membelakangi mereka di bangku taman tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi Hankyung untuk mengenali sebagai salah satu sahabatnya yang menyebalkan.

"Oppa kau tidak mendengarku..."

Hankyung menyerigai ketika sebuah ide muncul di benaknyaengabaikan rengekan Jaejoong. " Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang asal dengan satu syarat." Hankyung mengatakanya dengan santai namun pandanganya tidak lepas dari namja yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Berikan aku sebuah ciuman maka aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau inginkan." Hankyung melihat dengan jelas nagaimana tubuh namja itu berubang tegang.

"Aku tidak ingin kemana mana, selain pulang."

Yunho duduk tegak mendengar permintaan Hankyung yang ... Ia memutar tubuhnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata Hankyung, pria itu menyerigai.

Sial Hankyung telah menyadari keberadaanya dan, apa maksud namja itu dengan sebuah ciuman ... Yunho membelalakan mata saat Jaejoong berjinjit dan mencium pipi Hankyung.

Dan bajingan China itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Akan ku ambilkan tasmu dan kita pulang. Tunggu aku di mobil aku harus menemui kepala sekolah terlebih dulu untuk meminta ijin." Dengan sengaja Hankyung memberi ciuman di kening Jaejoong. Dan menikmati bagaimana wajah Yunho yang berubah merah padam menatap nyalang kearahnya.

.

.

.

Helaan nafas panjang Jaejoong lakukan berharap dapat mengurangi rasa nyeri di dadanya, ia menggerutu membayangkan wajahnya berantakan karena menangis dan hidungnya,,,ia tidak dapat mengalirkan udara lewat lubang hidungnya.

Jaejoong mengusap lelehan air mata dengan punggung tangan berharap tidak ada yang menyadari ia baru saja menangis dan ini sangat memalukan kalau sampai mereka mengetahui alasanya.

Baru saja ia memutar tubuh dan kembali dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok namja tinggi yang menjulang di hadapanya. Namja itu berdiri cukup dekat denganya.

"Mau kemana Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mundur selangkah ketika Yunho berjalan mendekat. "Kau takut padaku, lucu sekali." Yunho tertawa meskipun tawa itu terdengar ...hampa.

" Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku Yunho. Belum puas kau mengatakan aku wanita jalang, masih ada lagi? Kalau begitu katakan sekarang agar kau puas menyakitiku," Dengan sisa kekuatanya Jaejoong berkata kasar, dan melanjutkan. " Tapi jika kau berharap aku akan keluar dari sekolahan ini. Jangan harap!."

"Kau benar benar jalang, kau menggoda sahabatku,"

"Apa?" mata besar Jaejoong mendelik. Ya, Tuhan namja itu pasti melihat Jaejoong mencium Hankyung. Itulah alasanya.

Jaejoong terkekeh menyadari alasan konyol ini. " Tidak masuk akal."

" Kau akan di keluarkan dari sekolah dengan atau tanpa kehendakmu, kau pikir sekolah ini akan menerima murid sepertimu."

"Sepertiku? Dan menurutmu wanita seperti apa aku ini?" Jaejoong ingin tahu wanita seperti apa dia di mata Yunho.

"Ya, sepertimu, aku melihatmu Jaejoong. Jangan mencoba mengelak. Aku melihat semuanya bagaimana kau tersenyum sok suci dan masuk ke dalam mobil pria tua bangka itu."

Sebelah alis Jaejoong terangkat, heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhenti berlagak polos di hadapanku, aku menyesal telah menganggapmu wanita polos yang belum tersentuh. "kata kata Yunho begitu penuh penekanan. "Pria tua bangka yang seminggu lalu kau kencani, dan itulah alasanmu ketika menolak saat aku ingin mengantarmu sampai rumah. Kau ingin menemui teman kencanmu."

Jelas sudah mengapa namja itu mengatakan Jaejoong wanita jalang ,dan mengapa namja itu terlihat sangat marah kalau memang benar Jaejoong pergi dengan pria itu.

"Hanya karena itu?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hanya itu, " geram Yunho sampai wajahnya berubah merah karena amarah." Ya! Hanya itu, brengsek. Itulah alasanya kenapa aku marah. Apa yang ada dalam otakmu sehingga kau mengatakan berkencan dengan pria yang lebih tua dua generasi dari usiamu, dan dengan wajah tak berdosamu itu kau mengatakan hanya itu." Jaejoong melompat mundur ketika kaki Yunho terayun dan menendang sebuah pot bunga yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Pot itu pecah dengan bunga yang terlempat cukup jauh.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Kenapa kau marah. Dengan siapa aku pergi itu bukan urusanmu."

"Itu akan menjadi urusanku." Suara Yunho melengking di taman luas itu.

Wajah Jaejoong pucat ketika ia berbisik."Mengapa? Mengapa itu menjadi urusanmu?"

"Brengsek. karena kau adalah..." kata kata Yunho tergantung. Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

Ia sudah akan mengatakan itu jika saja ia tidak sadar apa yang akan ia ucapanya. Dan ia ingin mengatakanya kalau saja egonya tidak terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

Yunho mengertakkan gigi rahangnya mengeras. Selama ini tidak ada yeoja yang mengabaikan seorang Jung Yunho seperti Jaejoong. Puluhan bahkan ratusan yeoja menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan sekarang Yunho tidak akan merendahkan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong. Ia akan membuat Jaejoong mengejarnya.

"Karena kau adalah pesuruhku, kau lupa kalau kau pernah menjadi pembersih sepatuku untuk beberapa waktu."

Seharusnya Jaejoong marah mendengar Yunho menghinanya dengan mengatakan ia adalah pesuruh nya. Tapi tidak, ia merasa konyol membayangkan pria itu marah karena melihat Jaejoong bersama pria lain,Jaejoong tidak bodoh untuk menebak apa yang Yunho alami, karena dulu Hyunjoong mengatakan dengan jelas kecemburuanya jika melihat Jaejoong terlihat lebih akrab dengan namja lain selain dirinya..

Jadi apakah pria ini juga Cemburu? Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Seorang Jung Yunho tidak mungkin menyukai gadis sepertinya, bukan?

"Yunho, aku lelah. Cukup untuk hari ini ...pleas ! Kau butuh mendinginkan pikiranmu "

Yunho sudah akan angkat bicara, namun Jaejoong mengabaikanya dan berjalan melewatinya.

Tidak. Yunho tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dengan Hankyung. "Sialan kau Jaejoong, aku belum selesai denganmu." Di tariknya lengan Jaejoong dan memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali menghadap ke arah Yunho. " Jangan pergi atau aku akan ...atau aku... pokoknya jangan pergi, jangan pergi dengan Hankyung."

"Yun,"

" Dasar wanita keras kepala, aku sudah memintamu untuk tinggal," Bahkan ia sudah merendah diri dengan mencegah gadis itu untuk tetap tinggal ...bersamanya. "Tidakkah kau merasa bangga karena aku memintamu tinggal di sisiku."

Cukup sudah Jaejoong menahan kesabarannya, sepertinya ia salah. Yunho tidak menyukainya, pria manja dan keras kepala itu hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia berbikir kalau pria itu memiliki sedikit rasa untuknya. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hati Jaejoong merasa senang memiliki pemikiran jika Yunho menyukainya.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tanganya sampai terlepas. Cukup sudah ia bersabar . "Dasar pria dungu."

" Aku akan membayarmu, berapapun asal kau tetap tinggal. Berapapu kau tinggal kayakan berapa, Itu bukan yang pria tua itu berikan padamu untuk membawamu naik ke ranjang ..."

Plak...

Yunho merasakan pipinya panas karena tamparan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai Yunho mundur selangkah.

"Gadis nakal, kenapa kau memukulku." Yunho kembali menangkap lengan Jaejoong, mencengkeram erat kedua lengan Jaejoong.

"Yun, sakit."

"Aku punya uang, aku bahkan lebih muda darinya ..."

" Namun tidak cukup terhormat, dengan melawan seorang yeoja." bentak Jaejoong, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Yunho namun sia sia. Pria itu pencengkeram lenganya begitu erat sampai Jajeoong merasa lenganya sakit.

"Yeoja yang tidak pantas untuk di hormati."

" Benar, aku memang yeoja yang tidak pantas untuk kau hormati, tapi aku pantas untuk orang lain hormati."

"Hankyung kurasa."

"Dia berkali kali lebih terhormat darimu."

Amarah mengambil alih pikiran dan tubuh Yunho, mendengar dari mulut Jaejoong memuji namja lain di depan hidungnya. Yeoja ini akan tahu akibatnya. " Kau akan tahu seberapa tidak terhormatnya diriku." Ia menarik tubuh Jajeoong kearahnya.

Yunho mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut Jaejoong, bibir cherry yang selama ini ia impi impikan bahkan di dalam tidur malamnya. Bibir itu lembut dan manis dan terasa pas di dalam mulutnya. Tanpa tanggung tanggung Yunho menggerakan bibirnya menggoda bibir Jaejoong untuk meresponya.

Jaejoong membeku, pikiranya masih di penuhi amarah ketika Yunho menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan namja itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman pertamanya, dan Yunho telah mencurinya.

Ciuman itu begitu liar dan mendesak, bibir Yunho bergerak erotis di atas bibirnya dan sesekali megigigit bibir bawah Jaejoong sampai jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat seakan Jaejoong bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Cengkraman di lengan Jaejoong berubah menjadi usapan lembut, dan mengarah ke punggungnya. Yunho mendekapnya semakin erat. Jaejoong merasakan suatu perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan muncul, berbeda dengan peluka Hankyung. Berada dalam pelukan Yunho terasa begitu nyaman sampai lututnya gemetar.

Yunho semakin memperdalam ciumanya ketika Jaejoong tidak menolak ciuman lembutnya, ia mengamati bagaimana mata setajam kucing itu bergerak gelisah dan perlahan menutup sampai bulu matanya menempel di kulit wajah. Yunho mengeram, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya sampai gadis itu menyandarkan keseluruhan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa berpikir akibat ciuman memabukkan yang Yunho berikan.

Suara bell pelajaran kedua menyadarkan Jaejoong dari ciuman panas yang Yunho yang membuatnya lupa diri, ia menggeliat dan mendorong dada Yunho menjauh. Bagaimana ia sampai lupa diri dan dengan mudahnya terbuai oleh ciuman Yunho.

"Jae," Yunho mengulurkan tangan mencoba meraih Jaejoong kembali.

"Tidak." Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Oh ia memang wanita jalang, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Yunho sebelumnya. "Jangan sentuh aku." Tangan Yunho mengambang di udara mendengar suara Jajeoong yang bergetar.

"Jaejoong."

"Kumohon Yunho, jangan!." Permohoman itu untuk dirinya sendiri, karena Jaejoong tahu jika ia membiarkan Yunho kembali menciumnya, ia tidak akan bisa menolak karena jauh di dalam dirinya ia sama mendambakan ciuman dari pria itu.

"Kau benar, aku memang wanita jalang."

"Tidak, kau tidak begitu."

"Ya." Bentaknya. "Aku wanita jalang persis seperti yang kau katakan." Jaejoong berjalan mundur dan berlari meninggalakan Yunho dengan perasaan yang semakin tidak karuan.

"Sial, apa yang kau lakukan Yunho." Yunho,menggeram, menyelipkan jemarinya di antara rambut dan duduk di bangku taman meratapi apa yang barusan ia lakukan pada Jaejoong.

Ia duduk terdiam disana entah untuk berapa lama, bahkan ia tidak sadar jika waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat di sekelilingnya.

Meninggalkan Yunho bersama bayang bayang Jaejoong, dalam penjara waktu yang membeku di antara ciuman mereka berdua.

~TBC~


	12. Chapter : 12

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast: Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : M

Genre : School, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebetunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat memang pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Hankyung memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menyibukan diri di dapur besar rumahnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sepanjang perjalanan siang tadi Jaejoong menghindari menatap wajahnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menebak telah terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya, ketika ia meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama Yunho di taman atap sekolah.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa apa atau pun bertanya ketika melihat Jaejoong berlari menghampirinya di parkiran dalam keadaan berantakan. Dan dalam perjalanan pulang ketika mereka melewati supermarket Jaejoong mengusulkan untuk memasak makan malam untuknya, dan Hankyung tidak akan menolak keburuntungan itu, mungkin Jaejoong akan melupakan apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Yunho pagi ini dengan menyibukan diri di bapur, setidaknya itulah harapan Hankyung.

Dan disinilah ia, duduk di meja makan dengan separuh meja besar di penuhi berbagai hidangan masakan yang tidak satupun Hankyung tahu apa namanya, dan adiknya masih sibuk berjalan kesana kemari di depan kompor.

Para pelayan berdiri di belakang Hankyung dan sebagian di sisi dapur lain yang memang cukup luas, Jaejoong melarang siapapun membantunya bahkan ia mengusir Chef keluar dari dapur. Dengan sedikit tidak nyaman mereka mengikuti perintah Jaejoong untuk berdiri di tempat setelah Hankyung mengatakan. "Hari ini biarkan Jaejoong menyiapkan makan malam untuk untuk kita semua."

Meskipun sedikit tidak nyaman para pelayan tidak mencoba membantu setelah dua dari mereka menawarkan diri untuk membantunya mencuci dan memotong sayur.

Hankyung bangkit dari kursinya berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong di depan konter, mengintip dari balik bahu gadis itu, "Nona, berapa masakan lagi yang akan kau masak. Lihatlah meja itu sudah penuh dengan berbagai masakan yang aku tak yakin mampu untuk menghabiskan semua itu, " Ia menelengkan kepalanya agar Jaejoong bisa melihat meja di belakang yang hampir penuh. " Itu lebih dari cukup untuk kita semua."

Kedua bahu Jaejoong terkulai lemas, pikiranya tidak pada tempatnya saat ini, ia tidak sadar sudah memasak terlalu banyak, "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu semangat memasak sehingga memasak begitu banyak hidangan untuk makan malam kita, sudah sangat lama aku tidak melakukanya." Jaejoong menunjuk masakan yang masih di atas wajan kepada salah satu pelayan untuk melanjutkannya.

Hankyung tahu adiknya berbohong, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa apa lagi dan menarik adiknya untuk duduk di kursi samping.

"Maukah kalian menemani kami makan," tatapan Jaejoong penuh harap menatap satu persatu pelayan yang terkejut akan permintaanya, " rumah ini sangat besar, sangat sepi aku tidak terbiasa dengan perubahan dalam kehidupanku." mata Jaejoong sudah berkaca kaca ketika mengatakanya.

Sesuatu telah terjadi dengan Jaejoong, Hankyung yakin akan hal itu. Ia memutar tubuh dan meraih bahu adiknya, memutar tubuhnya agar mereka saling berhadapan. Jaejoong menghindari tatapan Hankyung sehingga namja itu menarik dagu adiknya agar ia bisa melihat wajah adiknya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. "Aku meninggalkanmu bersama Yunho siang ini, apa dia menyakitimu."

Mata Jaejoong melebar, apa Hankyung melihat mereka beciuman? Tidak. Seandainya Hankyung melihat Yunho menciumnya, dapat di pastikan kakaknya akan menghajar Yunho di detik dimana pria itu menciumnya.

Jaejoong takut, ia takut akan perasaanya sendiri terhadap Yunho. Ia tidak buta, semua siswi menginginkan namja itu, Jaejoong takut hatinya terluka seandainya ia benar benar jatuh hati pada Yunho.

Sudut mata indah Jaejoong tergenang oleh air mata, perlahan genangan itu meluap menuruni kedua sisi wajah gadis itu.

"Ya, Tuhan Jaejoongie, apa yang Yunho lakukan padamu." Ia menarik adiknya kedalam dekapan. " Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu denganya, seharunya aku menghajar anak itu untuk berhenti mengganggumu." hal itu malah semakin membuat tangis Jaejoong semakin histeris.

Oh, ia tahu kakaknya akan menghajar Yunho demi dirinya. Akan tetapi ia tidak yakin ia mampu melihat pemuda itu terluka. Tidak Ia tidak jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Jaejoong menepis pikiran tentang Jung Yunho.

Seorang pelayan di bagian luar masuk keruangan, dan sebelum pria paruh baya itu menyampaikan pesan dan menjelaskan alasanya masuk tanpa permisi. Heechul menerobos masuk di belakang satpam bertubuh tegap itu sambil mengomel.

"Kau harus memecat mereka karena tidak mengijinkanku masuk kedalam tanpa seijinmu , hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Han...Kyung " Langkah Heechul terhenti menatap ruangan yang di penuhi para pelayan yang berjajar di sisi meja , tidak biasanya seperti ini. Apa Hankyung mengumpulkan mereka untuk suatu urusan? Itukah sebab para pengawal di luar tidak mengijinkanya masuk tanpa memberi tahu Tuan rumah? Hal yang belum perhan di alami Heechul sebelumnya. Ia tidak membutuhkan ijin khusus dan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum tetapi ...

Alis Heechul terangkat ketika menatap hidangan yang memenuhi meja itu sepertinya Hankyung sedang kedatangan tamu, dan matanya membelalak lebar setelah menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

Seseorang dengan tubuh ramping dengan rambut diikat di atas kepala membentuk sebuah gelung, seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu berada dalam pelukan Hankyung. Emosinya Heechul seketika meluap. Jadi inikah alasanya? mengapa ia harus mendapatkan ijin khusus untuk masuk kerumah ini.

Memang ia terlalu bermuluk menganggap Hankyung memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap dirinya, hanya karena namja itu memperlakukanya begitu baik, bukan berarti Hankyung mencintainya seperti ia mencintai namja itu. Dan saat ini di depan matanya Hankyung memeluk gadis lain dengan begitu mesra dan... Dasar bajingan.

Ia berteriak "Kau tak boleh melakukan ini padaku." Heechul berkata penuh emosi.

Hankyung melepaskan Jaejoong, gadis itu berdiri seketika setelah Hankyung melepaskanya. "Sunbae,,," Jaejoong membelalakan matanya tak mengira Heechul akan datang kesini.

Seharusnya ia sudah menduga sebelumya jika salah satu murid dari kelas Esklusif akan datang kapan saja dan melihatnya di sini. Ia sudah mengira seseorang akan curiga atau melihatnya bersama Hankyung, akan tetapi ia tidak mengira itu adalah Heechul dari sekian banyak teman teman Kakaknya, Yeoja yang Jaejoong pikir di sayangi Hankyung.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau..." Heechul tidak meneruskan kata katanya dan menatap Hankyung dan Jaejoong bergantian. "Kalian ..."

"Sunbae dengarkan aku ..."

Heechul memutar tubuh berbalik dan sudah akan berlari ketika mendengar Hankyung mengatakan sesuatu yang ia yakini salah, sepertinya telinganya perlu diperiksa oleh dokter khusus.

Jaejoong berlari mengitari meja dan berdiri disisi Heechul. "Hankyung adalah Kakaku, itu memang benar."

Heechul tidak percaya? Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bersaudara. Hankyung yang di kenalnya adalah anak tunggal, dan Jaejoong?

Ia tidak mengenal yeoja itu, Jaejoong, kecuali Jaejoong adalah anak yatim piatu dan anak beasiswa yang beruntung untuk masuk kesekolah Shinki.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" pertanyaan itu ia tunjukan terlebih pada diri sendiri. Seakan semuanya menjadi jelas, bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka dan bagaimana posesifnya Hankyung terhadap Jaejoong setelah ia melihat Jaejoong di lapangan. Tidak heran mengapa Heechul merasa wajah Jaejoong tidak asing, karena Jaejoong begitu mirip dengan,,, Ya Tuhan, ibu Hankyung, kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang. Jaejoong begitu mirip wanita itu ketika masih muda, persis seperti foto yang terpasang di ruang kerja Hankyung.

Heechul menekan kening dengan telapak tanganya. "Oh, bagaimana aku tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana ...bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Dan aku rasa Hankyung oppa akan menjelaskanya padamu, Sunbae. Tentunya setelah kita makan malam ,,, maukah kau menemani kami, aku masak begitu banyak untuk semua orang bahkan aku tidak yakin mereka dapat membantu menghabiskanya." Jaejoong melirik ke arah para pelayan.

Ia menarik Heechul untuk duduk di samping Hankyung. "Duduklah..." ia berbalik menatap para pelayan dengan tatapan tegas. "Kalian juga duduk."

Kepala pelayan angkat bicara. "Tapi Nona..."

"Tidak ada yang boleh membantah."

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, merasa kurang pantas dan belum pernah terjadi hal seperti ini sebelumnya pada mereka.

Melihat mereka masih berdiri kaku Hankyung berkata "Duduklah Bibi, aku tidak keberatan dan aku rasa Heechul juga begitu."

Heechul terkejut namanya di sebut sehingga sontak ia menjawab, "Tentu saja "Meskipun ia tidak yakin apa ia mengerti tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan karena ia masih terlalu shok akan berita ini. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong dan Hankyung.

"Kalau kau tidak duduk, bibi, Jaejoong akan marah kau tahu aku tidak mungkin membiarkan adikku sampai menangis karena hal ini, dan aku benar benar sangat lapar." Hankyung meraih mangkuk yang di ambilkan oleh salah satu pelayan.

Jaejoong menarik kursi untuk wanita paruh baya itu. "Ku mohon..."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan sedikit ragu untuk menyentuhkan tanganya di pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong meraih tangan keriput itu dan menekanya lembut di pipinya. Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau tidak kesepian sayang, kami semua selalu ada untukmu. Trimakasih,,, dan kalian cepatlah duduk." perintahnya kepada sisa pelayan yang masih ragu.

.

.

.

Yunho menuang soju memenuhi gelas kaca untuk yang kesekian kali, dalam sekali teguk dan meringis merasakan cairan aneh yang tidak biasa ia minum menuruni tenggorokannya .

Ia duduk di sebuah bar pinggir jalan dengan keadaan setengah mabuk. Kepalanya di penuhi dengan Jaejoong setiap ia menutup mata ia melihat wajah gadis itu dengan bibir merah merona akibat ciuman mereka pagi tadi. Brengsek... Ia kembali menegung soju langsung dari botol.

Yunho tidak buta untuk melihat luka di mata gadis itu, mungkin ia sedikit keterlaluan ketika mengatakan 'wanita jalang' dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong marah. Tetapi Yunho marah ketika Jaejoong seakan mengejek dirinya kalau Yunho cemburu.

Cemburu?

Apakah ia cemburu?

Tentu saja, bodoh!. Ia menyadarinya, ia sudah terpikat dengan kepolosan gadis itu ketika melihatnya dengan seragam kebesaran yang tidak menyembunyikan kecantikan Jaejoong dan juga gadis itu tidak merasa tertarik pada dirinya sementara gadis gadis lain bertekuk lutut di kaki Yunho, berharap ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasih mereka.

Sekarang, gadis itu terlihat putus asa dengan kehidupanya yang sulit karena hinaan Yunho. Mungkin selama ini tidak ada yang menghina Jaejoong seperti Yunho menghina gadis itu. Ya, benar Jaejoong membutuhkan uang, gadis itu membutuhkan perlindungan, itu sebabnya Jaejoong mencari seseorang yang bisa melindungi dan memenuhi kebutuhanya. Dan Yunho tidak berhak mencampuri urusan gadis itu.

Brengsek...!

Ia peduli, ia harus ikut campur segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong. Karena ia peduli.

Memikirkan itu membuat Yunho bangkit. Kursi berdendam keras karena ia tidak berniat mendorong kursi itu ketika ia berdiri secara tiba tiba. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan hampir limbung ketika seseorang menangkap tubuhnya.

"Yunho Sunbae,,,kau Yunho, bukan?."

Suara seorang yeoja. Yunho mencoba berdiri di atas kakinya untuk melihat wajah yeoja itu, ia mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan ia melihat bayangan yeoja berambut panjang di kucir kuda beridiri dihadapanya.

"Jaejoong." ia terhuyung dan gadis itu menangkap tubuh Yunho sebelum ia mencium lantai.

"Aku bukan Jaejoong, Sunbae kau mabuk? Hanya karena soju?"

"Tidak, aku minum banyak sore ini dan dalam perjalanan pulang aku mampir kesini, Jaejoong aku minta maaf karena ciuman pagi tadi aku tidak menyesalinya, tidak tentu saja tidak... aku menikmatinya" Yunho terus berkata tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi gadis itu berubah kaku.

Tentu saja Sunghee sudah mengetahui hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang seperti api dan air. Dan separuh dari murit laki laki bertaruh mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti dalam drama yang selalu para yeoja perbincangkan setiap pagi di kelas. Akan tetapi Sunghee tidak mengira kalau hubungan mereka sampai sejauh ini.

Ciuman? Jadi Yunho sudah mencium Kim Jaejoong dan mendengar apa yang di katakan Yunho, Jaejoong tidak menyukai Yunho, malah terdengar gadis itu membencinya.

Sunghee membawa Yunho keluar dari bup milik keluarganya. Ia sering membantu seusai pulang sekolah disana dan angin keberuntungan sedang berhembus kearahnya malam ini ketika Yunho membuka pintu bup menuju salah satu kursi di ujung ruangan.

Inilah kesempatanya agar Yunho menyadari keberadaanya, akan tetapi pria itu tidak sesikitpun melirik kearah Sunghee ketika memesan soju atau ketika Sunghee membawakan soju ke meja pria itu. Dengan sabar Yeoja itu menunggu dan ketika Yunho bangkit ia bergegas mendekat dan dengan sengaja melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho yang secara kebetulan terhuyung. Mungkin setelah ini Yunho akan memandangnya di sekolah kemudian hari.

Tetapi harapan itu kandas ketika mendengar kata ciuman dan maaf yang di tunjukkan untuk Jaejoong dan namja itu terlihat begitu terluka.

Sunghee menuntun keluar dari pub dan pria itu benar benar sudah tak sadar dan terus berkata tanpa berpikir. "Aku tidak akan menghinamu lagi, aku tahu kau membutuhkan uang itu sebabnya kau berkencan dengan pria tua itu. Bajingan itu, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuhmu, kau adalah milikku..."

Mata Sunghee melebar mendengar apa yang baru saja Yunho ocehkan. Jaejoong berkencan dengan pria tua? Dan Yunho mengetahuinya namun masih mengharapkan yeoja itu untuk dirinya. Apakah ada orang lain yang tahu? Ini berita yang mengejutkan sampai ia melepaskan lenganya membuat Yunho terhuyung dan terjerembab ke tanah.

Namja itu mengaduh cukup keras. "Kenapa kau menjatuhkan aku Jaejonng?"

"Yunho," Ia mencoba menarik namja itu untuk bangkit namun sia sia, Yunho jauh lebih besar darinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari bantuan, dan ia melihat tidak jauh di ujung jalan dari pub milik keluarganya tertulis dengan huruf besar dengan lampu penerang berkilauan.

HOTEL.

.

.

.

" Sore ini kita akan menemui paman, sepertinya ada masalah di China kemungkinan aku akan pergi ke sana beberapa hari," Hankyung menepikan mobil.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," Jaejoong membuka sabuk pengaman. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya, sedikit ragu untuk berkata, "Tidak bisakah aku ikut denganmu ...tentu saja kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu tidak, Jongie. Aku sangat senang jika kau bersedia ikut denganku."

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah, ia ingin berteriak namun ia di tahanya sekuat tenaga. Akan ada orang yang melihat ke arah mereka jika ia berteriak dan tentu saja itu akan mengundang semua mata menatapnya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk itu." ia keluar dengan buru buru melambaikan tangan. Jaejoong menunggu mobil Hankyung masuk menghilang di tikungan depan baru ia berlari ke arah yang sama.

Matahari pagi begitu terik ketika Jaejoong melewati pintu gerbang Shinki, suasana hatinya begitu cerah untuk memperhatikan sekeliling.

Ia akan kembali ke rumahnya, rumah orang tuanya di Beijing. Meskipun ia tidak mengingat seperti apa rumah itu mengingat ketika ia di culik ia masih berumur empat tahun.

Ia sudah tidak sabar. Jaejoong berlari begitu kencang dan tersenyum begitu cerahnya secerah matahati pagi ini.

Langkah kakinya mendadak melambat ketika semua murid melempar lirikkan sinis kearahnya.

Apa ada sesuatu di wajahnya? Atau pakaianya aneh? Ia menyentuhkan tangan di pipi mencari cari sesuatu.

Andaipun ada Hankyung akan memberitahunya pagi ini. Jadi ...kenapa mereka melihatnya seperti itu.

"Jaejoongie,"

Jaejoong mendongak melihat Junsu berlari dari tangga lantai dua. Sepertinya Junsu juga baru sampai.

"Pagi, Junchan."

Junsu hampir terjatuh sebelum sampai di hadapan Jaejoong, akan tetapi yeoja itu tidak sedikit pun mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

"Pulanglah, sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu!"

Jaejoong mengerjap, ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu. "Junchan, ada apa? Dan kenapa aku harus pulang. Ya, Kim Junsu jangan tarik aku..."

Tanpa mendengarkan sampai selesai perkataan Jaejoong, Junsu menarik Jaejoong ke arah papan pengumuman. "Lihat jae, aku tidak percaya semua ini, aku yakin itu. Jadi pulanhlah aku akan menjelaskan kepada kepala sekolan kalau semua ini bohong, agar kau tidak kehilangan beasiswamu."

Jaejoong sudah tidak mendengar apapun yang di ucapkan Junsu, bola matanya beralih kesana kemari dari tulisan tinta hitam di atas putih dengan huruf yang tidak terlalu kecil.

Cibiran yang terang terangan di sekelilingnya semakin keras.

"Dasar wanita jalang, dia tidak pantas mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah ini."

"Kau tidak perlu sekolah Jaejoong, cukup menjadi simpanan Paman Paman kaya dan hidupmu akan terjamin."

Junsu menerjang mereka, "Jaejoong bukan simpanan siapapun." Teriak Junsu. Mendorong mereka menjauh dari sekeliling mereka.

Jaejoong masih berdiri di sana dengan tatapan kosong menatap tulisan itu.

"Kau tidak usah membelanya Junsu, dia adalah gadis miskin yang tidak pantas kau ajak berteman." kata salah satu gadis.

Gadis lain berkata. " Tidak usah membelanya, bukankah disana tertulis dengan jelas jika Kim Jaejoong berkencan dengan pria lebih tua sedekade dari umurnya, pasti paman paman yang sudah beristri dan memerlukan hiburan..."

Junsu menyahut perkataan gadis itu. "Dan bagaimana kau begitu paham dengan kehidupan paman paman yang kesepian membutuhkan simpanan, apakah kau termasuk salah satunya." gadis itu terdiam, mengerutkan bibir tidak suka. Dan yang lain tertawa.

Junsu bukanlah gadis pendiam lucu yang selama ini mereka kenal, ia begitu menakutkan ketika berteriak dengan wajah merah padam membela Jaejoong.

"Jongie, kau mau kemana." teriak Junsu ketika melihat Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan, ia berlari menaiki tangga setelah gadis itu menyambar beberapa lembar kertas yang menempel di papan mading.

Hanya satu orang yang mengatakan hal sama kemaren, namja yang sama yang telah menciumnya.

Jung Yunho, sialan!

.

.

.

Yunho masih merasa kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan akibat terlalu banyak minum kemaren malam. Ia berjalan gontai keluar dari kelas, ia butuh obat untuk mengurangi denyut yang menyebalkan di kepalanya dan ruang kesehatan adalah tujuan utama. Ia berangkat lebih bagi dari yang lain dan tetidur sebentar di kelas.

Pagi ini ia terbangun di sebuah kamar Hotel yang tidak jauh dari pub, tempat ia minum soju semalam. Ia masih memakai pakaian yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya hanya jaket yang tegeletak di atas sofa kamar itu.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat itu. Akhirnya ia bertanya kepada pelayan hotel dan pria itu mengatakan tidak tahu menahu bagaimana ia bisa sampai disana, karena kebetulan ia baru menggantikan shif malam satu jam lalu.

Yunho tidak berniat bertanya lebih ketika pelayan itu menawarkan untuk bertanya kepada penjaga malam sebelumnya, ia sudah telat untuk pulang kerumah, Kakaknya kebetulan berada di rumah dan Yunho tidak berniat mendengarkan ceramah panjang Kakaknya yang super protective itu.

Beruntung ketika ia kembali Ilwo masih tertidur dan dengan buru buru Yunho meninggalkan rumah sebelum kakaknya bangun untuk sarapan. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam, sore ini pulang sekolah ia akan mencari tahu.

Pintu lift terbuka Yunho tidak melihat seseorang muncul dari arah samping tangga. Lenganya di tarik dan tubuhnya berputar kemudian rahanya terasa sakit akibat sebuah pukulan. Yunho terhuyung , beberapa murid kelas ekslusif yang masih berada di dalam lift terkejut melihat pria itu tejatuh ke lantai dengan sebagian tubuh Yunho berada di dalam lift.

Yunho masih belum sadarkan diri dari keterkejutanya, ketika dasinya di tarik cukup keras, sontak ia berdiri dengan sedikit limbung ia berusaha berdiri di atas kakinya.

Ketika ia mendapatkan kembali kendali diri ia menarik pangkal dasi kearah tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis itu terhuyung terbentur dada bidangnya. Gadis itu mendongak. Yunho mengenali wajah itu, gadis yang mengahantuinya sepanjang malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan gadis nakal, mengapa kau memukulku?" geram Yunho.

Jaejoong terengah enggah masih bersandar di tubuh Yunho dengan wajah merah paham karena marah. Yunho dapat merasakan payudara Jaejoong menekan dadanya dan kelembutan payudara Jaejoong membuat ia tegang.

Seluruh murid Ekslusif melongok keluar dari kelas mencoba mencari tahu keributan apa yang terjadi.

Dengan enggan Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong menjauh sebelum Jaejoong dapat merasakan gairahnya. Ia kembali menggeram melemparkan tatapanya yang tajam seakan mencoba mencabik cabik Jaejoong.

Tidak. Yunho akan mencium gadis itu. Sial ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika Jaejoong masih terenggah dengan wajah marah bibir terbuka dan terlihat seakan Jaejoong baru saja di tiduri. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuang pikiran kotor yang tiba tiba memenuhi pikiran.

"Bajingan kau ,Jung."

"Aku kira kau sudah bersedia memanggilku Yunho." Sahut Yunho santai.

Kepalanya masih berdenyut menyakitkan sehingga ia tidak melihat pukulan berikutnya yang Jaejoong arahkan keperutnya. Brengsek, gadis itu memukulnya seperti petinju.

Kali ini Yunho dengan cepat pulih, bagaimanapun dia seorang Namja dan tidak mungkin ia menyerah dengan pukulan Jaejoong yang enggan untuk ia akui memang menyakitkan. "Apa apaan ini? Jaejoong."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu apa yang kau lakukan dengan ini." Jaejoong melempar kertas kearah wajah Yunho.

Yunho tidak berusaha mengambil kertas itu ketika melayang di depan mata dan berakhir di lantai karena ia bisa melihatnya ketika kertas itu tergeletak di lantai. Amarah yang baru saja menguasainya tiba tiba lenyap tak tersisa. " Bukan aku,"

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang mengatakan aku Wanita murahan yang berkencan dengan pria tua bangka dan ...dan ..." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan ketika nafasnya terasa sesak.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh, ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan pria itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Yunho merasa menang. "Kau menang, aku akan keluar dari sekolahan ini. Tidak!" Jaejoong menggeleng. "Seperti yang kau inginkan. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanku aku akan di keluarkan dari sekolah ini."

Yunho menghindar dari pukulan Jaejoong berikutnya. "Jaejoong, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku."

Jaejoong kembali berlari menuruni tangga.

Hankyung memungut kertas itu dan membaca kemudian meremasnya. Ia meraih bahu Yunho membuat pria itu menatapnya heran. "Jangan sekarang ..."

Hankyung mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di hidung Yunho dan seketika pria itu mengaduh merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Darah.

"Ini hanya peringatan untukmu, sampai aku melihat kau mendekatinya lagi aku tidak akan segan segan untuk memukulmu lagi." Hankyung mendorong tubuh Yunho, kemudiam pria itu berlari menyusul Jaejoong.

Yunho menangkap tatapan menuduh Heechul." Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukanya."

" Kalau begitu kenapa Jaejoong menuduhmu? Tidak ada yang akan mempercayaimu, sampai kau membuktikan bukan kaulah yang menyebarkan gosip konyol itu, semua orang tahu kau menginginkan Jaejoong di keluarkan dari sekolahan ini."

Yunho menggeram frustasi,"Bukan aku..."

"Itu bukan gosip, Yunho Sunbae tidak berbohong."

Semua mata menatap terkejut ke arah suara dari kerumunan, seseorang yang baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Yunho terkejut, ia merasa pernah mendengar suara itu.

~TBC~

Thanks banget RCL dan yang sudah ngasih tau typo juga kesalahan kesalahan lainya. sulis coba perbaiki sebaik mungkin.

Kamsahamnida.


	13. Chapter : 13

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : M

Genre : School, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebetunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat memang pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Sorot mata Heechul menusuk setajam panah ketika ia menatap gadis lancang itu. Sungguh, ia membenci siapapun yang memotong pembicaraan dirinya dengan Yunho.

Gadis itu berjalan sedikit takut menghampiri mereka. Murid kelas biasa dilihat dari seragam yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Kau melanggar aturan dengan menginjakkan kakimu di lantai ini," gadis itu tersentak.

Gadis itu menunduk,"Maafkan aku Sunbae, akan tetapi aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat kalian memfitnah Yunho Sunbae."

Kening Yunho berkerut mencoba mengingat ingat gadis yang sedang berdiri menunduk ketakutan akibat ulah sepupu kesayangannya, Heechul. Yunho yakin pernah mendengar suara itu, dan juga wajahnya terlihat tidak asing. Tapi dimana ...

Mata Yunho mendelik lebar, ia ingat dimana ia bertemu dengannya. Ia mengumpat dan menatap gadis itu tajam. "Kau baru saja mengatakan aku tidak berbohong, bukan begitu? Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskannya?" Seingat Yunho, hanya dirinya dan Jaejoong yang mengetahui Jaejoong berkencan dengan pria yang jauh lebih tua dari Jaejoong. Jika memang demikian bagaimana gadis itu bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang rahasia.

Tunggu. Jika gadis itu yang membawa Yunho ke hotel kemaren malam mungkinkah ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Jaejoong dan juga tentang ... Brengsek, pantas saja Jaejoong mengira Yunho-lah yang menyebarkan gosip yang menggemparkan sekolahan, memang dirinyalah dalang dari semuanya.

Sunghee memberanikan diri menatap wajah Yunho. Ya ,Tuhan, Yunho begitu tampan dalam jarak sedekat ini,maskipun keadaan namja itu jauh dari kata kata rapi. "Sunbae ,hidungmu bersarah?"

Decakan lidah Heechul membuat gadis itu kembali tertunduk. "Maaf, namaku Sunghee..."

"Kami butuh penjelasan, bukanya namamu." Heechul memotong.

"Chuli biarkan dia menyelesaikan ucapanya."

"Kau melanggar aturan yang kau buat sendiri, Yunho."

"Ini pengecualian!"

Heechul berani bersumpah ia melihat gadis itu menyerigai mendengar pembelaan Yunho yang di tuntutkan untuknya. Dagu Sunghee terangkat dan ia kembali berkata." Jaejoong memang bukan gadis baik baik. Aku pernah melihat Jaejoong naik mobil pria yang berbeda beberapa kali, bahkan aku pernah mendengar ia berkencan dengan putra pemilik tempat Jaejoong bekerja di salah satu restoran."

Entah mengapa Yunho merasa dadanya terasa panas mendengar Jaejoong naik ke mobil pria lain- lagi. Ia tidak rela Jaejoong disentuh laki laki lain selain dirinya. Dan bagaimana gadis itu begitu tolol untuk tidak mengetahui perasaan Yunho. Tentu saja karena Yunho tidak memberitahu Jaejoong, bukan?

" Jika yang kau maksud adalah Kim Hyunjoong aku beri tahu kau, dia memang pria tampan dan baik hati tidak masalah bagiku mau Jaejoong berhubungan dengan siapapun, itu hak semua orang. Aku peringatkan kau Sunghee jika kau berani menyebarkan gosip tentang Jaejoong aku tidak akan melepaskanmu,"

Kaki Sunghee melangkah mundur, ia tahu Heechul tidak pernah main main dengan ancaman yang ia katakan, Heechul akan melakukan apapun yang disukainya, bahkan jika harus melawan Yunho sekalipun.

"Sunbae, apakah kau tidak khawatir Hankyung Sunbae terlihat begitu menghawatirkan Jaejoong, bahkan Hankyung Sunbae memukul Yunho demi Jaejoong. Apakah Sunbae masih akan membiarkan Jaejoong di sekolahan ini jika Jaejoong benar benar wanita malam."

"Jaga omonganmu, Sunghee, atau aku akan membuat hidupmu lebih menderita dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

Gadis itu menciut, bersembunyi di belakang Yunho seakan akan Heechul akan menerkamnya kapan saja, dan memang benar itulah yang ingin Heechul lakukan sekarang. Jika saja Yunho tidak membela gadis itu, Heechul akan memikirkan cara untuk balas dendam, tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti calon adik iparnya. Ya benar,Jaejoong akan menjadi adik iparnya jika ia menikah dengan Hankyung. Dan entah berapa tahun lagi itu akan terjadi.

Yunho terdiam, untuk berpikir. Benar, apa yang dikatakan Sunghee barusan. Yunho membenarkan dalam hati. Bukan sifat Heechul membiarkan Hankyung dekat dengan gadis lain selain dirinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dirahasiaka.

"Karena ..." Mulut Heechul kembali tertutup. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang hubungan mereka. Oh, ia tidak bisa tetap diam saja sedangkan Jaejoong di fitnah sedemikian rupa oleh Yunho dan gadis rubah itu.

Ia berbalik menatap Yunho yang masih berdiam diri menyeka hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang berlumur darah. "Sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan... " ucapnya lirih, namun kembali keras sekeras batu. "Dengar baik baik Yunho, Aku tidak percaya jika Jaejoong adalah gadis seperti yang kau tulis di kertas itu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong di keluarkan dari sekolah ini."

Tubuh Yunho terdorong kebelakang ketika dengan sengaja Heechul mendorognya. Dan begitulah kerumunan itu membubarkan diri dengan sendirinya. Meninggalkan Yunho dengan Sunghee.

Mata Yunho menatap tangan Sunghee yang menyentuh lengannya, Buru buru gadis itu menarik tangan itu kesisi tubuh. "Maaf."

"Sekarang, beritahu aku mengapa kau berbohong tentang Jaejoong?" Sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan diri, agar tidak mendorong gadis itu menjauh dari sisinya.

Sunghe tersenyum cerah. "Aku tidak berbohong tentang Kim Hyunjoong, laki laki itu memang menyukai Jaejoong, dan aku memang melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Jaejoong pernah naik mobil bersama laki laki itu."

Rahang Yunho mengeras. "Kau tahu kemana pergi."

Dengan wajah polos Sunghee berkata. "Aku tidak tahu, saat itu hampir tengah malam, aku dan ayahku kebetulan melihat mereka di lampu merah."

Yunho masih menunggu penjelasan lebih banyak lagi. "Dan tentang Jaejoong dengan pria tua ini."

Sunghee menggeryit heran. "Bukankah itu yang Sunbae katakan padaku kemaren malam, ketika Sunbae mabuk, aku yang membawa sunbae ke ho...

"Cukup." potong Yunho, ia tidak melihat sekeliling dengan khawatir. "Tidak terjadi apa apa dengan kita."

"Aku tahu, Yunho." gadis itu memanggil nama Yunho tanpa embel embel. "Aku tahu kau akan menganggap aku wanita gampangan jika aku ,,, jika ...aku menelanjangi diriku sendiri dan tidur di ranjang bersamamu. Kau tidak bodoh untuk membuktikan bahwa tidak terjadi apa apa di antara kita."

Setidaknya gadis itu masih punya otak dengan tidak melakukan persis seperti apa yang baru saja di katakanya. "Jadi..."

"Aku menyukai Sunbae, sudah sangat lama aku menyukai Sunbae."

Bukan hal baru jika seseorang mengatakan suka kepadanya, dan itu terlihat sangat mudah, bukan? Tetapi ada apa dengan Jaejoong, mengapa gadis itu seakan kebal dengan pesona yang dimilikinya ia tidak sedikitpun tertarik untuk berdekatan dengan Yunho.

Seakan Sunghee mampu membaca pikiran Yunho ia berkata. "Jaejoong tidak menyukaimu, Sunbae. Lupakan dia, aku akan menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik dari Jaejoong jika kau memberiku kesempatan. Pleas.."

Seandainya Jaejoong mengatakan Pleas, Yunho akan mempertaruhkan apapun yang dikehendaki Jaejoong. Akan tetapi gadis keras kepala seperti Jaejoong tidak suka memohon tentang apapun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Jaejoong tidak menyukaiku, apa dia mengatakanya padamu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Akan tetapi Jaejoong terlihat tertarik dengan Hankyung Sunbae. Aku yakin Sunbae juga melihatnya."

"Sialan, kau tidak perlu mengingatkan aku tentang hal itu." jamari Yunho menyisir rambut gelapnya. Ia menarik nafas begitu nelangsa, ia butuh berpikir, benar benar berpikir. Akan tetapi berurusan dengan Jaejoong membuat sebagian dari otak dalam kepalanya tidak dapat berfungsi dengan benar.

"Baik, aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasihku." ia memutuskan.

Hening sejenak kemudian ia menambahkan." Hanya sampai aku bisa menerimamu, sampai saat itu aku peringatkan kau untuk tidak menyentuhku." Ia punya rencana dalam masalah ini, dan Yunho akan membutuhkan Sunghee dalam rencana ini.

Sunghee tersenyum bahagia, nyaris berteriak tidak percaya Yunho bersedia menjadi kekasihnya mekipun belum resmi, akan tetapi ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

.

.

.

Ruang kepala sekolah terasa begitu dingin meskipun tanpa pendingin ruangan di musim panas. Jaejoong berdiri kaku pandangganya lurus menatap sepatu yang ia kenakan, jemari dalam kaos kakinya bergerak gerak gelisah.

Kepala sekolah Lee Song Man, menatapnya tajam dari tempat pria itu duduk, tatapan pria itu seakan ingin mencabik cabik Jaejoong hidup hidup seperti singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja.

Tenggorokan Jaejoong naik turun mencoba menelan ludah. Tamatlah riwayatnya, ia pasti akan di keluarkan dari sekolahan bahkan ia belum genap enam bulan disini. Pria brengsek itu pastilah seorang pecundang yang menggunakan masalah yang Jaejoong sendiri belum pernah merasa melakukan hal sekeji itu.

Lee Soman mengulurkan selembaran di hadapan Jaejoong. "Kau mengecewakan kami Jaejoong, aku merasa sangat bangga denganmu dengan nilai nilai pelajaranmu yang sempurna. Akan tetapi kami tidak bisa menerimamu kembali setelah apa yang pagi ini aku dengar tentang dirimu."

Tangan Soman terangkat mencegah Jaejoong untuk menjelaskan. "Kami tidak meragukan apa yang aku dengar, karena Yunho sendirilah yang menyebatkan berita ini."

Jaejoong menutup mata, menelan kekecewaan dengan keadilan yang konyol. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengeluarkan seseorang tanpa bukti yang jelas, bermodal sebuah kata kata dari Jung Yunho mampu membuat masa depan seseorang menjadi betantakan.

Keadilan yang tidak akan pernah menang dari sebuah kedudukan dan pengaruh yang besar dari anak pemilik sekolah elit Shinki. Haruskah ia memberitahu siapa dirinya? Mungkinkah akan berbeda jika mereka mengetahui Jaejoong adalah putri keluarga keturunan raja dari China. Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukanya. Jika ia melakukanya, maka dirinya sama saja dengan Yunho yang memanfaatkan kedudukan sebagai tameng.

Ia tidak akan pernah menggunakan kedudukan ayahnya untuk mempertahankan diri di sekolah ini. Ayahnya akan sangat kecewa jika mengetahuinya. Jaejoong hanya butuh membuktikan jika ia tidak bersalah. Tapi bukti apa yang ia punya?

Pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbanting dengan begitu keras. Hankyung menerobos masuk dan menarik lengan Jaejoong ke belakang punggungnya. "Maafkan aku Kepala sekolah, aku punya alasan untuk masuk kesini tanpa permisi." Tatapan namja itu beralih ke Jaejoong yang masih terdiam.

"Jaejoong adalah adikku, aku berani bersumpah ia tidak melakukan hal seperti apa yang mereka katakan."

"Oppa." seru Jaejoong.

Hankyung berkata tak terbantahkan. "Diamlah , Jongie. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di rendahkan oleh siapapun. Kau adikku, keturunan Han manapun tidak akan membiarkan keluarganya tersakiti. "Hankyung terdiam sejenak, seakan sadar akan sesuatu ia melanjutkan. "Setidaknya hanya akulah yang pernah melanggar kebijakan keluarga, dan sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu. Keluarlah, tunggu aku di luar, aku akan bicara dengan kepala sekolah."

Sepertinya akan sangat percuma membantah perintah kakaknya, Jaejoong tahu Hankyung ingin melindungi dirinya akan tetapi pria itu tidak mengetahui keseluruhan cerita antara ia dan Yunho. "Oppa tidak mengerti, kejadian yang sebenarnya memang seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau katakan Jaejoong."suara Hankyung menggema di ruangan kepala sekolah.

Soman bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan terlihat sangat marah, namun tetap memiliki rasa hormat dengan salah satu namja muda yang ikut mendanai sekolahan ini. "Bisakah kalian jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa kalian bersaudara, tentunya jika kalian tidak keberatan. "

Kedua orang lainya menatap Lee Soman sejenak, kemudian. Hankyung kembali berkata." Apa yang kau katakan dengan apa yang di katakan Yunho benar, jelaskan sekarang juga Jae?"

" Yunho melihatku naik mobil Paman Lee, dan Yunho salah mengira karena waktu itu tengah malam, Yunho tidak tahu kejadiam sebenarnya. Ia hanya mengira ngira,"

"Jika Paman Lee adalah supir pribadimu." geram Hankyung.

Jaejoong mengagguk." Tapi Yunho tidak tahu itu."

" Baiklah, tunggu aku diluar."

Jaejoong membungkuk memberi hormat kepala Lee Sooman, sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan, ia menatap Hankyung dari balik bahu sebelum benar benar keluar dari sana.

Pintu tertutup di belakang Jaejoong, ia menghela nafas. Bodohnya ia, kenapa juga menjelaskan sesuatu yang membela Jung sialan itu, biang dari rumor ini, semoga saja Hankyung tidak curiga tentang perasaan yang ia coba hilangkan dari hatinya. Perasaan yang mungkin sudah tumbuh untuk Yunho.

"Apa itu benar."

Jaejoong mundur secara tiba tiba, punggungnya membentur pintu cukup keras. "Kim Junsu, kau ..."

"Maaf," gadis itu menunduk, seakan menyiapkan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakanya dan masih ragu. "Apa itu benar? Kau adalah adik Hankyung Sunbae?"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sembab, ia melupakan Junsu yang sejak pagi mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Pasti Junsu mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan kepala sekolah beberapa menit lalu.

Junsu adalah satu satunya orang yang tidak menilai dirinya rendah karena masuk ke sekolah elit dengan mendapatkan beasiswa. Tidak ada salahnya jika gadis itu tahu yang sebenatnya." Benar, kami saudara."

Mata bulat itu melebar sampai Jaejoong takut bola mata Junsu akan melompat keluar. "Bagaimana mungkin, maksudku... Kalian." Junsu kesulitan mengatur kata kata yang akan di ucapkanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud meragukan kalian bersaudara, akan tetapi aku butuh penjelasan."

Senyum Jaejoong berkembang, ia menarik lengan Junsu dan menyeret gadis itu kembali ke kelas. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya sambil kita kembali ke kelas."

Cerita itu mengalir dengan sendirinya, Junsu tidak berniat untuk menyela sampai Jaejoong mengatakan "Begitulah kejadianya." mereka berdiri di depan kelas, Jaejoong menarik nafas ia harus menghadapi ini dengan tenang seperti biasa.

Kelas menjadi sepi saat Jaejoong melangkah masuk, diikuti Junsu di belakang. Kelas terbilang bising mengingat jam istirahat baru saja di mulai. Jaejoong mencoba mengabaikan suara bisik bisik menghina di sekeliling, memang sulit akan tetapi ia bisa, dan hal seperti ini sudah biasa ia alami sebelumnya.

Dikeluarkanya buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan beberapa hari lalu. Ah, ia lupa untuk mengebalikan buku yang sudah selesai dibaca. Kursi berderit ketika ia bangkit. "Junchan, aku akan keperpustaan untuk mengebalikan buku, apa kau mau ikut."

"Aku ingin, tetapi aku harus menyalin pelajaran pertama yang aku lewatkan. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu, Jae"

"Tidak apa apa."

Sepanjang perjalanan ke perpustakaan gunjingan itu terdengar semakin keras dan tidak tanggung tanggu beberapa siswi sengaja melemparkan diri kearah Jaejoong sampai ia harus mundur dan nyaris terjatuh.

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh punggungnya. Seseorang, dan tangan seseorang itu menyentuh pingangnya begitu hangat. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati mata musang yang menunduk menatap langsung ke dalam matanya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Jaejoong artikan.

Amarah Yunho benar benar tersulut dengan apa yang dilihat di depan sana. Meski Yunho hanya melihat dari belakang ia tahu itu Jaejoong, ia sudah akan menghajar para gadis yang dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Jaejoong hingga tanpa sadar ia melangkah begitu lebar dibelakang gadis itu yang hampir terjungkal ketika seseorang menabrakan diri ke bahu kirinya.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang di bawah telapak tangan Yunho ketika pria itu menahan pinggang Jaejoong . Kehangatan menjalari dada Yunho yag menempel begitu erat di lekukan pungung Jaejoong, tanganya gemetar ketika mata setajam kucing menatap kearahnya dengan keterkejutan yang nyata. Yunho ingin sekali mendaratkan ciuman di mata itu sampai gadis dalam pelukanya terpejam dan menyesap bibir Jaejoong yang menggodan dan sedikit terbuka.

Ia harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Dan demi Tuhan hal itu menjadi sangat sulit ketika Jaejoong terdiam seakan menyerah dalam pelukan Yunho. Ini akan menghancurkan rencana yang ia susun sebelumnya.

Bersyukurlah pada Sunghee yang mengganggu di waktu yang tepat. "Oppa, cepatlah aku sudah lapar." Rengeknya manja. Sunghee sangat tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka.

Jaejoong buru buru melepaskan diri menjauh selangkah dan ketika ia merasa jarak antara dirinya dan Yunho masih cukup dekat ia kembali mundur selangkah. "Maaf." jemari Jaejoong mencegkeram erat buku dalam pelukanya, seakan benda itu adalah tameng untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugup yang menjalar di punggungnya dari namja yang berdiri menjulang di sana.

Yunho berdeham menghapus keinginan keinginan konyol yang bersarang di kepala, bahkan ia tidak berkata apapun ketika Sunghee dengan suara nyaring mengumumkan mereka sedang dalam penjajakan masa pacaran. Seluruh isi koridor yang tadinya bising dan berlalu lalang tiba tiba menjadi sunyi.

Sorot mata Yunho menangkap keterkejutan dari wajah Jaejoong, namun dengan segera di sembunyikan dengan cukup baik olehnya. Dan Yunho merasa sangat bahagia ketika tanpa berkata apa apa Jaejoong berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

Ia sudah mendapatkan atas jawaban yang ia cari, Jaejoong memang tidak mengatakan apapun tentang perasaan gadis itu. Akan tetapi Cukup bagi Yunho untuk mengartikan sorot mata keterkejutan dan terluka yang sempat Jaejoong perlihatkan untuknya.

Yunho berbalik menatap Sunghee dengan wajah cerah secerah musim semi. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sunghee, gadis itu terkejut namun tak ayal tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah memutuskan,,," ia terdiam untuk berpikir bagaimana mengatakanya tanpa menyakiti Sunghee, karena Yunho sadar ia hanya memanfaatkan ketertarikan gadis itu untuk membuat Jaejoong cemburu.

"Memutuskan apa, Sunbae?"

"Maafkan aku Sunghee, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu kekasihku, kau memang cantik, baik, akan tetapi aku menyukai gadis lain."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sunghee Yunho berlari menyusul Jaejoong. Meeninggalkan tawa di koridor yang mengejek gadis malang itu.

.

.

.

Yoochun menjatuhkan bola basket ke lantai setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh kekasih cantiknya.

Yoochun sedang berlatih basket dengan yang lain seperti biasa, ketika Junsu menerobos masuk kelapangan dan berbicara seperti berteriak bahkan sebelum gadis itu sampai di hadapan Yoochun. Ketika menjelaskan apa yang ia dengar dari ruang kepala sekolah pagi ini. Bahkan kekasihnya itu tidak membutuhkan pengeras suara untuk membuat semua orang mendengar apa yang dikatakanya.

Changmin mendorong Yoochun menjauh dan mengguncang tubuh Junsu. " Bebek semok, katakan padaku kalau kau bercanda, iya kan?"

Kerutan di dahi Junsu membuat Changmin melepaskan tanganya dari bahu gadis itu. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda Changmin si tiang listrik." balasnya.

Jemari Changmin menjambak rambutnya,"Sial aku kalah taruhan."

Siwon berdecak pelan. "Pantas saja aku merasa Jaejoong mirip dengan ibu, Hankyung." ia menatap Yoochun yang masih bengong karena terkejut. "Apa kalian tidak melihatnya. Foto keluarga Hankyung di ruang kerja. Jaejoong adalah versi ibu mereka ketika muda, aku pikir hanya kebetulan dan alasan yang cocok untuk Hankyung mengistimewakan Jaejoong dari gadis gadis lain."

Changmin menatap Siwon horor. "Aku tidak pernah memperhatikanya." tatapanya beralih ke Yoochun yang sepertinya sudah menemukan kembali dirinya sendiri. "Kau Hyung, apa sudah curiga sebelumnya?"

Yoochun mengambil bola basketnya dan melempa bola itu ke atas dan kembali menangkapnya. " Seandainya aku tahu aku tidak akan membuat taruhan dengan yang lain, ini salahmu Chwang."

"Jidat kau tak menjawab..."

" Aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ketempat mengerikan seperti itu, kau tahu aku membenci urusan bisnis dan kantor yang penuh buku buku, tulisan tulisan itu membuat kepalaku seakan akan meledak."

Siwon kembali bertanya kepada Junsu. "Apa Yunho tahu masalah ini?"

"Apa hubunganya?" sahut Yoochun.

Changmin berdecak malas, ia sangat berminat menjedukkan kepala sahabatnya itu ke dinding terdekat. "Karena Yunho selalu uring uringan dengan kedekatan Hankyung Hyung dan Jaejoong, itulah hubunganya."

"Tapi Mereka bersaudara , bukan? Kenapa juga Yunho harus uring uringan. "Changmin susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak mencabik cabik Yoochun hidup hidup ketika Siwon menjelaskan.

" Yunho tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Belum mengetahuinya?" ralat Changmin. "Kalau ia tahu, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan gosip tentang Jaejoong tersebar. "

Junsu mencela dengan sinis. "Yunho lah yang menyebarkan selembaran konyol itu."

"Yunho bukan pengecut dengan menyebarkan gosip karena tidak bisa mengusir Jaejoong, Yunho menyukai Jaejoong itu sebabnya namja brengsek itu selalu menggangu Jaejoong yang malang, agar Jaejoong bisa melihat kearah Yunho dan memperhatikan pesona Yunho yang tidak terpengaruh terhadap gadis itu." Mereka sudah tumbuh bersama dengan Yunho dari kecil, dan mereka Yakin Yunho hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengejar seseorang jika dirinya selalu di kejar oleh banyak gadis.

Junsu masih tidak dapat mempercayai mereka, meskipun kekasihnya juga mengatakan hal yang sama, bahwa bukan Yunho yang menyebarkan gosip itu. " Tidak mungkin? Bagaimana bisa Yunho Sunbae menyukai Jaejoong. Dan siapa lagi yang melakukan hal ini kalau bukan teman kalian."

"Aku rasa Heechul Nuna tahu." Siwon menyerigai. "Apapun tidak akan luput dari pandangan gadis itu."

Yoochun dan Changmin bergive five ria. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat pertunjukan besok pagi. Bagaimana kalu kita taruhan..."

Changmin menyahut dengan nada kasar,"Tidak terimakasih, terakhir kali aku mempercayai instingmu aku kalah besar."

Suara Langkah kaki di koridor menarik mereka ke pintu aula lapangan yang terbuka lebar. Yunho berdiri disana dengan terenggah enggah. "Apa kalian melihat Jaejoong?"

"Tidak." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Dia di perpustakaan." Junsu berkata. Meskipun ia belum bisa mempercayai namja itu menyukai Jaejoong, namun melihat namja itu berdiri disana dengan nafas terenggah menggugah hatinya.

"Tidak ada," ia menggeram seperti macan. " Aku sudah mencarinya keseluruh sudut. Bantu aku menemukanya atau kalian..."

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya."

Hankyung berdiri di belakang Yunho bersama Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakang punggung Hankyung. Gadis itu sengaja bersembunyi di balik punggung Hankyung.

Tatapan tajam Hankyung menusuk langsung ke arah mata Yunho. Begitu banyak emosi dalam mata namja China ini. Yunho menyadari hal itu.

" Ini bukan urusanmu Hyung."

"Akan menjadi urusanku jika kau berurusan dengan Jaejoong, apa lagi sampai membuatnya menangis."

Jantung Yunho berdebar lebih cepat. Ya, Tuhan benarkah itu? Ia membuat Jaejoong menangis. Yunho mengumpat ketika Hankyung bergeser memperlihatkan mata Jaejoong yang sembab, bibir bengkak akibat giginya sendiri dan kedua pipi Jaejoong yang memerah. "Jae, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Kami tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar alasanmu, Yunho. Siapapun yang membuat gosip ini semua berasal dari dirimu, karena kau sudah menuduh adikku tanpa bukti. Bermodal apa yang kau lihat. Seharuanya kau mengikuti mobil yang membawa Jaejoong dan kemana mobil itu membawa Jaejoong. Namun itu tidak kau lakukan ...kau pengecut yang tidak mau mengakui kekalahanmu."

Tatapan Hankyung beralih kepada yang lain yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Yunho. Siwon dan Yoochun seakan sudah siap untuk melerai perkelahian yang kemungkinan besar terjadi di antara mereka.

Hankyung teranyum sedih menatap mereka semua. Sahabat baiknya. "Maafkan aku teman. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan, bukankah kalian membenciku karena selalu pergi tanpa pamit."

Kesunyian terasa nyata di sekiling mereka. Bagaikan angin musim dingin yang berhembus pelan namun menusuk ke tulang. "Aku akan kembali ke China, dan sudah mengurus kepindahan kami berdua. Kemungkinan tidak akan kembali ke korea aku akan membawa Jaejoong ikut bersamaku."

Kata itu seakan menguyur tubuh Yunho seperti air es yang membekukan seluruh indranya. "Kau tidak bisa membawa Jaejoong bersamamu, brengsek."

"Aku bisa, tentu saja! Jaejoong adalah adikku dia akan aman di China tanpa pengganggu sepertimu di sekelilingnya. "Hankyung menarik tangan Jaejoong berniat meninggalkan mereka. Akan tetapi Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong yang lain untuk mencegah mereka pergi.

"Hajima."

~TBC~

Yang minta moment cast lain. maaf, ini Ff udah end di wattpad, Sulis hanya upadate lagi disini dan nunggu wktu luang baru bisa update.

ff ini sampai chap 15end. yg minta d bukuin atau apa Sulis gx bisa janji karena sulis di Taiwan jadi harus minta tolong orang cetakin dan ngirim rada ribet tapi pasti sulis usahain kalau bisa.

Yang minta pdf, sulis usahakan.

kamsahamnida yang sudah ngasih tau kesalahan Typo dan lain lain.

Dan yang ngasih kritikan. Ayolah Sulis bukan Author hebat tanpa kesalahan gx harus hebat untuk dapat upadate atau ngembangin hobi kan, kalau sulis udah hebat gak akan update di ffn, sulis kirim langsung ke penerbit. *kkkk

Segala sesuatu butuh usaha untuk jadi yang lebih baik. Karena di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, begitu juga Sulis.


	14. Chapter : 14

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast: Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : M

Genre : School, Family, Romance.

WARNING

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebetunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat memang pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

Happy reading ...!

"Kau tidak bisa membawa Jaejoong bersamamu, brengsek."

"Aku bisa, tentu saja! Jaejoong adalah adikku dia akan aman di China tanpa pengganggu seperti dirimu di sekelilingnya. " Hankyung menarik tangan Jaejoong berniat meninggalkan mereka. Akan tetapi Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong yang lain untuk mencegah mereka pergi.

"Hajima."

Seru Yunho tanpa berpikir. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, yang ia tahu ia tidak ingin Jaejoong pergi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dari balik bahu. Namja itu masih angkuh tak tercela, memaksakan kehendaknya sesuka hati, sudah cukup Jaejoong merendahkan diri dengan menangis di hadapan Yunho.

Genggaman Yunho terlepas oleh hempasan kuat gadis itu, Jaejoong berlari mendahuli Hankyung yang kemudian menyusul pergi.

Jaejoong pergi.

Dan Yunho tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu untuk namja lain.

Tunggu!

Mata Yunho terbuka lebar ketika ia mengingat satu kata yang baru ia dengar. Memutar tubuh dengan sangat tiba tiba menatap yang lain, Yunho membuat mereka yang berdiri di belakangnya melonjak kaget.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu?"

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, "Jika yang kau maksud adalah tentang Jaejoong dan Hankyung bersaudara, kami juga baru saja mengetahuinya." Siwon menjawab. Dan menambahkan. "Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan disini apa kau akan diam saja membiarkan Hankyung membawa Jaejoong pergi."

"Pecundang." Tambah Yoochun.

Changmin menggeleng berpura pura merana, berlagak seperti orang yang habis mengalami penjarahaan besar besaran." Kau pandai dalam segala hal, Hyung. Namun tidak dalam hal cinta."

Cinta. Itukah yang ia rasakan terhadap gadis seperti Jaejoong, benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin.

"Kau tahu Yunho, kau akan kehilangan Jaejoong jika tidak mengejarnya." suara seseorang menyahut dari arah lain.

Yunho memutar tubuh, Heechul berdiri di sana bersama beberapa gadis yang selalu mengikuti Heechul seperti ekor keduanya. Dan ... Sunghee?

Kening Yunho berkerut samar, untuk apa Sunghe berada di antara mereka? Sebuah pemikiran yang sudah tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi. Heechul akan memberi gadis itu pelajaran karena telah menyebarkan gosip yang membuat persahabatan mereka di ambang kehancuran.

"Kau sudah tau Jaejoong dan Hankyung bersaudara, Bukan?" melangkah mendekati Heechul, mata Yunho tidak lepas dari gadis itu. "Dan kau tidak memberitahuku."

Heechul acuh tak acuh ketika menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang menurutnya konyol. Bagaimana ia bisa memberitahu Yunho jika ia sudah berjanji untuk tutup mulut. "Ya, beberapa hari lalu." ia memandang kemana saja asal tidak memandang wajah sepupunya yang tiba tiba marah.

"Brengsek, kau pasti beranggapan aku ini namja tolol yang bisa di bohongi oleh kau dan Jaejoong."

"Kami tidak berbohong," pembelaan Heechul semakin menambah kemurkaan Yunho. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, untuk apa kami membohongimu?"

"Kau berbohong. Kau tidak mengatakan mereka bersaudara. Seandainya aku tahu mereka bersaudara aku tidak akan menganggap gadis itu seperti pelacur... Dan aku tidak mungkin merasa tidak tenang ketika melihat mereka bersama."

" Jaga bicaramu Yunho," Suara Heechul sama kerasnya dengan Yunho.

Belum pernah sebelumnya mereka bertengkar sampai separah saat ini, sampai membuat siapa saja yang mendengar kata kata dari dua orang itu pastilah merinding ngeri. Apalagi tatapan mata keduanya yang setajam silet seakan siap untuk mencabik cabik satu sama lain.

" Jika kau mencintai Jaejoong, katakan kepadanya, bukanya marah disini kepadaku tanpa sebab.."

Gigi Yunho berkemelutuk karena geram. " Aku tidak mencin..." ia terdiam. Benarkah ia tidak memiliki rasa apapun terhadap Jaejoong.

sial, aku mencintainya.

Yunho tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahkan teman temanya. Dapat di pastikan teman teman brengseknya itu sudah mengetahui perasaan Yunho sebelum ia sendiri menyadarinya.

Tanpa berkara sepatah kata Yunho meninhgalkan mereka, berlari mengejar Cinta-nya. Dan semoga belum terlambat.

Heechul menepuk kedua tanganya dengan bangga dan tersenyum bergitu cerah. "Dasar namja bodoh." ia berbalik ke arah Sunghee dan tersenyum semakin lebat. "Sekarang giliran kita bersenang senang Sunghee, setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadap calon adik iparku, aku yakinkan kau akan menikmati ideku ini."

sekujur tubuh Junsu bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan Heechul terhadap Gadis itu. Gadis yang malang. Masih segar dalam ingatan Junsu bagaimana Heechul memberikan kesenangan yang di maksud dalam arti Kim Heechul . Ia sendiri pernah mengalami hal tersebut bersama Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Saya minta maaf jika sayang melakukan kesalahan kepada anda Nona Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mendongak, menemukan wajah sopir pribadinya sudah menunggu , disini, di halaman sekolah Shinki. Apakah Hankyung yang menghubungi paman Lee?

Rasa takut yang muncul tiba tiba dengan cepat pula lenyap ketika ia mengingat semuanya sudah berakhir. Dalam hitungan menit seluruh penjuru sekolah telah mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong dan Hankyung bersaudara. Bahkan beberapa pers sudah muncul di luar gerbang tinggi Shinki School untuk menguak misteri masa lalu kehidupan pemimpin muda Hankyung.

Helaan nafas lelah begitu Jaejoong butuhkan, akan tetapi tidak sedikitpun mengurangi ketegangan yang secara tiba tiba muncul ketika Yunho menarik tanganya dan berkata 'Hajima' .

Ia berharap namja itu mengatakan sesuatu, apapun itu, meskipun sedikit saja Yunho memberikan tanda tanda namja itu menyukainya, mungkin Jaejoong akan memikirkan ulang ajakan Hankyung untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiranya, China.

Gelengan lemah Jaejoong tunjukan kepada pria perumur empat puluhan yang baru sebulan ini menjadi supir pribadinya. "Tidak, paman. Kau tidak bersalah,"

"Seandainya malam itu saya tidak menyetujui untuk menjemput anda, seharusnya saya menghubungi Master Han meminta tolong kepadanya untuk menjemput anda. "

"Pada akhirnya akan sama, Yunho tetap akan beranggapan aku gadis nakal yang merayu sahabatnya." Jaejoong tersenyum memberi semangat pria itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan, aku sangat berterimakasih selama ini paman telah menjagaku."

Hankyung muncul dengan Box besar berisi barang barang Jaejoong yang baru saja ia ambil dari loker adiknya, Sopir itu dengan cekatan mengambil alih dan memasukan ke bagasi mobil.

Hankyung membuka pintu belakang. "Kita bertemu dirumah, aku harus membawa mobilku sendiri atau kau mau ikut denganku." tawarnya. "Sebelum pulang aku harus nampir keperusahaan untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen."

Jaejoong menggeleng, mata besarnya yang sembab menatap kakaknya sendu. "Tidak bisakah kita tinggal, aku suka sekolah disini," Buru buru ia menambahkan. "Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai China, tetapi...tetapi aku,,, aku suka sekolah disini."

" Jangan berbohong , Jae. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyukai sekolahan yang dimana lebih dari separuh murid memusuhimu. Karena Yunho, Bukan? Itulah alasanmu ingin tetap tinggal."

Hening sejenak, Hankyung tidak buta untuk melihat sesuatu rasa yang di pendam di mata Adiknya ketika Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho dan pergi. Jaejoong yang diingatnya adalah gadis kuat yang tidak pantang menyerah, namun sikap keras kepalanya berubah ketika berhadapan dengan Yunho. Sesuatu dalam mata gadis itu seakan hidup dan berbinar setiap kali ia menemukan yunho dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Dia tidak menyukaiku, bukan. Aku hanya gadis jelek yang tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan gadis gadis yang mengagumi Yunho. Mereka cantik kaya dan juga sempurna. Tidak kurus kering seperti aku."

Susah payah Hankyung menahan tawa mendegar kata terakhir yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Sungguh, adiknya itu benar benar lugu atau bodoh. Semua orang tau Yunho menyukai Jaejoong, akan tetapi mengapa mereka berdua seakan buta terhadap perasaan mereka sendiri satu sama lain.

Hankyung menempatkan tanganya di atas kepala Jaejoong mengacak rambut gadis itu penuh sayang. Hankyung sudah akan berkata ketika mendengar langkak kaki Yunho, pria itu berlari keluar dari aula seperti orang kesetanan. Namja itu berdiri di hadapan mereka terenggah dengan pandangan lurus menatap Hankyung.

"Aku pinjam Jaejoong sebentar, jika aku tidak bisa meyakinkanya untuk tinggal kau boleh membawanya ke China."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan izin Khusus untuk membawa adikku kemanapun yang aku suka." serigai Hankyung sangat berbeda dari keadaan, tampak menakutkan. Yunho belum pernah melihat pria itu senyerigai seperti saat ini.

Ia menenangkan diri atas keterkejutanya yang di alaminya. Ia tidak boleh mundur. "Tidak, karena sebelumnya Jaejoong tidak mengetahui perasaanku."

"Dan seperti apa perasaanmu itu?"

Sial, Hankyung menyudutkanya. Jemari Yunho menyapu rambutnya kebelakang, "Brengsek kau Hyung, aku tidak akan mengatakanya padamu atau kepada siapapun sebelum aku memberitahu Jaejoong." Yunho menyambar tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya menjauh.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang untukmu." seru Yunho menjauh bersama Jaejoong yang ia seret seenak jidanya sendiri.

Tersentak kaget oleh gerakan tiba tiba Yunho, Jaejoong hampir saja terhuyung kemudian ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yunho, langkah lebar dan pasti.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang Yunho katakan sampai mereka benar benar berada di tempat yang sepi. Yunho melepaskan genggaman tanganya dan memperhatikan sekeliling apakah ada yang memperhatikan mereka, dan kemungkinan ada memang kecil karena mereka berada di samping gedung jalan menuju tempat parkiran.

Jaejoong menunggu, menunggu sampai namja itu mengatakan sesuatu untuk membunuh kesunyian di antara mereka. Sampai lima menit berikutnya namja itu masih juga tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Akhirnya ia mendongak menatap wajah Yunho yang entah mengapa berubah begitu tampan, garis wajah yang sempurna dagu tegap dengan bibir hati yang menakjubkan. Pandanganya terus naik sampai ia menemukan mata itu, mata setajam musang yang menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. Dan ia sadar apa yang mereka katakan tentang perasaan Yunho terhadapnya ada benarnya, Yunho memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaan khusus yang dimilikinya untuk namja itu. "Yun,,," Jari lentik Yunho menyentuh bibir Jaejoong.

Kelembutan yang menjalar menjadi kehangatan begitu cepat menelusup kedalam nadi dalam tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong sangat cantik dalam jarak pandang sedekat ini. Mata kucing besar dengan bulu lentik yang bergerak gerak mengagumkan.

"Jangan pergi, tinggalah disini. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Jaejoong masih terkejut oleh sentuhan tiba tiba jari Yunho, ia mengerjab dan memikirkan apa yang baru dikatakan namja itu. Bukan ini yang ingin Yunho katakan padanya, bukan?

"Maaf aku , aku tidak bisa, Hankyung Oppa adalah alasanku mengapa aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Jika ia pergi aku harus pergi."

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tanganya. "Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya.

Yunho melihat kilat keterkejutan dalam mata Jaejoong namun tak ayal Gadis itu tersenyum. "Katakan padaku perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, Jae." Kata kata itu begitu lembut ketika Yunho mengucapkanya, akan tetapi terdapat ketegasan yang tak terbantah di dalamnya. "Katakan Jae, katakan kau mencintaiku, katakan kau juga mencintaiku, gadis nakal."

Jemari Yunho tenggelam dalam lembutnya wajah Jaejoong, ia dapat merasakan denyut nadi gadis itu berdetak di bawah telapak tanganya.

"Yun, aku..."

Sentuhan itu begitu ringan sampai Jaejoong berpikir bukan bibir pria itu yang berada disana, di atas bibirnya . Yunho hanya menempelkan bibirnya sendiri di atas bibir Jaejoong, ciuman itu sama sekali berbeda dengan ciuman mereka sebelumnya yang menuntut dan memaksa. Ciuman kali ini lebih ringan seringan kapas dalam hembusan angin penuh damai, Jaejoong dapat merasakan tangan Yunho bergetar di atas wajahnya.

Yunho menghirup dalam dalam aroma Jaejoong untuk ia simpan dalam ingatanya, bukan ini yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Yunho. Namun ketika ia melihat bibir itu terbuka ketika Jaejoong berbicara ia tergoda, bibir pink Jaejoong seakan mengundang Yunho untuk dicium sampai ia kehilangan kendali dan menempelkan bibirnya di tas bibir Jaejoong yang telah lama menggoda.

Kening Yunho bersandar pada kening Jaejoong, hidung mereka saling bergesek mengirimkan kehangatan keseluruh tubuh Jaejoong sampai ia takut ia gemetar karenanya. Sorot mata keduanya melembut ketika mereka menemukan kembali kesadaran diri masing masing.

"Katakan padaku Jae, katakan kau..."

Jaejoong menyahut, "Aku mencintaimu Yunho."

Yunho membeku, ia memang berharap gadis itu mengatakan apa yang ingin ia dengar. Namun ia tidak menduga bait bait itu begitu merdu laksana paduan suara musikal ternama dalam sebuah konser jika Jaejoong yang mengatakan langsung untuknya.

Ya, Tuhan ia merasa sangat bahagia. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong begitu erat sampai gadis itu merintih." Yun,,, lepaskan aku, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong sampai kaki gadis dalam pelukanya melayang.

Pekikan kegembiraan begitu terdengar merdu, sampai Yunho ikut tertawa cukup keras. Ia melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong namun tak berniat memberi jarak di antara keduanya menskipun untuk angin lewat di antara tubuhnya dan Jaejoong.

"Jadi..." pungung jari telunjuk Yunho menyapu hidung Jaejoong dari atas kebawah. "Kau akan tetap tinggal, bukan?"

Senyum itu sirna. "Aku tidak yakin, Oppa akan mengijinkan aku tetap tinggal."

Yunho mengumpat kembali memeluk Jaejoong, menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Kau tidak sekejam itu, meninggalanku setelah kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku."

"Aku memang sekejam itu."

Yunho menyerigai, dan Jaejoong bersumpah Yunho berkali kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya jika pria itu tersenyum." Kalau begitu aku akan menculikmu dan mengurungmu dalam rumahku."

"Hankyung oppa akan mencariku,"

"Heechul akan sangat bersedia jika aku menyarankanya untuk ikut menculik pria China itu."

Kekehan keras Jajeoong menghangatkan hati Yunho, seharus ia mengatakan ini lebih cepat agar dapat mendengar kekehan gadis nakal keras kepala yang dengan berani mencuri hati nya yang dingin.

Jaejoong tersipu untuk berkata, seakan ia melakukan kesalahan, "Maukah kau datang untuk makan malam," telapan tangan Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho. "Kami mengundang yang lain untuk hadir,"

"Kalau boleh tau kapan kalian mengundang mereka?"

"Mungkin saat ini Hankyung oppa sedang bersama mereka." cengiran Jaejoong menyiratkan sifat nakal gadis itu bersama yang lain.

Berengsek. Mereka sudah merencanakan semuanya. Dan pasti Heechul dalang dari semua ini. Yunho akan mencekik gadis nakal satu itu karena telah membuat perasaanya campur aduk antara marah, sedih bingung dan bahagia.

"Heechul yang memiliki ide ini, bukan?" anggukan Jaejoong begitu imut sampai Yunho ingin mengigit gadis itu detik ini juga. Hanya ciuman di ujung hidung Jaejoong yang ia berikan, Yunho tidak akan mengigit Jaejoong karena itu akan menyakiti gadis kesayanganya ini.

"Aku harus pulang, " Jaejoong berkata.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, kau tinggal di rumah Hankyung Hyung?."

"Ya, sejak sebulan yang lalu."

Sekali lagi Yunho menggeram," Jadi beberapa hari lalu ketika aku datang untuk mengabil beberapa dokumen bisnis kau ada disana."

Jaejoong menyengir. "Saat itu aku sedang pergi menemui Hyunjoong oppa."

"Jangan menemui pria itu lagi tanpa adanya aku disisimu."

" Kau cemburu,"

"Ya, aku cemburu. Puas!"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kearah mobil merah di tempat parkir. Ia merasa bahagia telah mendapatkan gadis ini sebahai kekasihnya. Ia berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk membuat Jaejoong bahagia sampai Jaejoong bertekuk lutut hanya untuknya. Untuk Jung Yunho seorang.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya, Yunho pun ikut berhenti memandang Jaejoong sambil menggeryit. "Ada apa?"

Jaejoong memandang gedung Shinki yang menjukang tinggi di hadapanya. "Kau mendengar itu."

Yunho mengerjap, "Aku tidak ..." teriakan riuh itu kembali terdengar dari arah lapangan di tengah gedung. Ia kembali menarik Jaejoong untuk terus berjalan. "Kau tidak perlu tau dengan kesenangan Heechul kali ini."

"Heechul Sunbae mengadakan pesta," pertanyaal konyol yang mengundang tawa Yunho. " Mengapa dia tidak mengundangku?"

Mereka sampai di mobil sport Yunho, pria itu membuka pintu untuk kekasih barunya itu. "Karena kita akan mengadakan pesta lain yang lebih seru tanpa mereka." Pintu tertutup sebelum Jaejoong bertanya lebih jauh, Yunho berputar kesisi lain mobil dan masuk.

Dengan hati bahagia yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya ia melajukan mobil sambil bersenandung riang.

~TBC~

Next last chap.

Terimkasih sudah mejadi reader setia Sulis

Peluk cium satu satu. * Di tendang *


	15. Chapter 15 END

Title : MISSING YOU

Author : Sulis Kim

M,cast: Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Hankyung

Kim Heechul

Rate : M

Genre : Scool, Family, Romance.

 **WARNING**

GS for uke,jika tidak suka jangan di baca. Author cinta damai. NO bash. Ini cerita milik saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau lainya. Mungkin kebetunan. Karna cerita yang saya buat memang pasaran.

Menerima masukan yang membangun.

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Apa kau akan melawanku di pertandingan bulan depan." Yunho menatap Jaejoong sejenak, apakah ia akan melawan kekasih cantiknya?

"Tentu."

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut lucu mendengar jawaban kekasih yang sudah sebulan ini ia kencani. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu," ujar Jaejoong penjuh percaya diri.

Jari telunjuk Yunho mendorong kening Jaejoong penuh cinta. "Jangan mimpi, Boo. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang."

"Kau lupa, aku pernah menjatuhkanmu ketika kau berkelahi dengan Hankyung Oppa ..." tangan besar Yunho bebekap mulut Jaejoong. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan nyaris sampai ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. " Kalau kau masih mengungkit kejadian waktu itu, Boo. Aku bersumpah akan menutup mulutmu dengan bibirku disini, sekarang juga."

Jaejoong melirik sekeliling cemas. Yunho hanya menggertak, bukan? Bagaimana mungkin pria itu berani menciumnya disini, di kantin yang penuh mata hidung telinga yang mengawasi mereka.

Semenjak hari dimana mereka saling mengutarakan perasaan masing masing dan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Yunho memang lebih perhatian dan tidak segan segan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya di depan umum, tapi tidak dalam tahap ciuman, mereka juga sering terlihat makan siang di kantin sekolah untuk murid biasa bersama Jaejoong. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Jaejoong bersama Yunho ke kantin khusus murid ekslusif,

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatukan kedua kantin, supaya aku tidak perlu naik ke keatas untuk makan bersamamu." pertanyaan Jaejoong pada suatu hari, ketika untuk pertama kali Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong menunggunya di kantin lantai atas.

Dengan senyuman minta maaf Yunho berkata. "Untuk yang ini aku minta maaf, cinta. Aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu. Sudah menjadi peraturan sekolahan semenjak gedung ini berdiri. Sebagai kekasih yang baik maukah kau sesekali menemui kekasih tampanmu ini disini."

Benar apa kata Yunho. Jaejoong sadar, ia tidak akan dapat merubah peraturan peraturan yang memang sudah ada sejak sekolahan ini di bangun. Jadi, ia sangat keterlaluan jika memaksa Yunho mengubah sebagian besar kebiasaan maupun peraturan yang memang sudah ada sebelumnya. Jadi ia mengangguk tanda setuju, kemudian mendapatkan ciuman manis dari kekasih beruangnya.

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang sampai kedua mata kucing gadis itu menyipit. "Kau akan kalah jika melawanku Bear, aku yakinkan kau."

Yunho mendengus, kembali duduk di kursi dan meraih Milkshake Jaejoong dan meminumnya sampai habis tak tersisa menyisakan bongkahan kecik es batu dan sedikit busa.

"Kau minum minumanku," punggung Jaejoong menegak lurus. Matanya menatap Yunho tajam.

Suatu kejadian yang tidak dapat mereka hindari, percakapan yang tadinya baik baik saja menjadi adu mulut yang menegangkan sampai salah satu dari mereka mengalah atau kalah.

Jaejoong sedikitpun tidak takut untuk berdebat dengan Yunho. Akan tetapi sebaliknya, jika Yunho sudah akan menang, Jaejoong dengan jahil membisikkan sesuatu yang akan membuat namja itu mundur teratur dan mengalah. Seperti saat ini Yunho beringsut di kursi.

Sial, bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong selalu bisa membuat jantung Yunho berdebar dua kali lipat. Bukan, bukan. Ia tahu ia mencintai gadisnya akan tetapi setiap kali Jaejoong mengatakan ia akan pindah ke China, Yunho akan mundur teratur dan mengalah tentang perdebatan mereka, entah apapun yang mereka debatkan.

Sudah cukup, hanya sekali ia hampir gila di buat Jaejoong dengan pakaian berantakan khas bangun tidur berlarian mengeliling bandara Incheon hanya untuk menemui kekasihnya sehari setelah hari jadi mereka tepatnya sebulan lalu.

Yunho masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang memalukan itu, bahkan sampai ia menjadi sampul majalah dengan wajah urakan kemeja piama yang separuh di kancingkan dengan celana jins pudar sobek sana sini, jangan lupa rambut tak tersisir dengan sandal lantai yang ia pakai.

Yunho seperti orang gila ketika pagi buta membaca pesan singkat Jaejoong yang berisi ' aku akan ke China satu jam lagi... ' dan entahlah apapun selanjutya, yang ada di benak Yunho saat itu adalah mencegah Jaejoongnya pergi.

Mobil sport Yunho akhirnya berguna dengan sangat baik ketika melaju mulus di jalan raya dengan kecepatan yang membuat mobil polisi yang berpatroli mengejarnya.

Tanpa perlu merasa mencari tempat parkir untuk mobilnya, Yunho melompat dari pintu dan menyerbu bandara. Betapa ia sangat bahagia ketika sepuluh menit kemudian menemukan Jaejoong masih duduk di ruang tunggu.

Jaejoong terkejut bukan karena Yunho ada di hadapanya, akan tetapi terkejut akan bagaimana pemuda itu berpakaian. Ya Tuhan, ia menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan ketika pejalan dan orang di sekeliling memperhatikan Yunho dengan berbagai pemikiran.

Tanpa perlu mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong bersama koper gadis itu detik berikutnya. Jaejoong terkejut dan meronta berteriak sampai Hankyung kembali dan menghadang Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, Yunho? Dan mau kau bawa kemana dia?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Jaejoong pindah ke China! Tidak akan!"

Alis Hankyung terangkat, sejenak pria itu tersenyum dan terkekeh geli. "Aku rasa kau salah paham."

Pandangan Yunho beralih kearah Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau tidak membaca pesanku sampai selesai," ada jeda. "Kurasa."

Yunho merogoh Handphone dari saku celana dan membuka pesan yang Jaejoong kirim beberapa saat lalu.

' Aku akan ke China satu jam lagi, ada urusan yang harus kami urus masalah keluarga. Hanya satu minggu Yunho, kuharap perasaanmu masih sama ketika aku kembali.'

"Yun, kau tidak mendengarku." Suara Jaejoong menarik Yunho dari lamunan dan kenangan yang memalukan sebulam yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak membaca keseluruhan pesan Jaejoong dan seperti orang gila berkeliling bandara. Bahkan orang tuanya kembali dari Prancis untuk menanyakan langsung apa yang di lakukan putra keduanya itu di bandara, dan siapa gadis yang hampir ia seret bersamanya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menjelaskan siapa Jaejoong. Sungguh, Yunho merasa sangat konyol membayangkan orang tua mereka tertawa bahagia mendengar ia mempunyai kekasih.

Bahkan ibunya berkata. "Anak kita sudah besar rupanya, bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Siapa gadis itu apakah kalian satu sekolahan." Yunho ingat Ayahnya sangat bahagia mendengar Jaejoong adalah adik dari Hankyung. Oh, ayahnya ternyata memiliki ketakutan jika ia memilih wanita biasa tanpa masa depan yang tidak jelas untuk dijadikan istrinya. Dasar korban drama. Batinya.

Yunho memutar bola mata ketika ayahnya mengatakan akan melamar Jaejoong malam itu juga. "Dia berada di China."

"Kalau begitu kita akan ke China untuk melamarnya."

Bunyi kursi bergeser membuat Yunho tersentak. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu, Boo."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terbengong heran. "Boo, tunggu!"

Langkah lebar Yunho dengan mudah menyamai langkah Jaejoong. "Kau marah, maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat melamun kaulah alasanya mengapa aku melamun."

Sedikitpun Jaejoong tidak melambatkan langkahnya. "Mungkin kau sudah memiliki gadis lain untuk kau pikirkan, sampai kau mengabaikanku."

Tepat sebelum jemari Jaejoong menekan tombol lift, Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke arah lain dan mendorong gadis itu ke tangga samping yang sepi. "Tidak ada gadis lain, hanya Kim Jaejoong. Dan kim Jaejoong seorang."

Jaejoong terkejut ketika Yunho mendorong tubuhnya sampai punggungnya bersandar di tembok. Yunho tidak memberi waktu untuknya memprotes, detik itu juga ia menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong.

Senyum Jaejoong merekah di atas tekanan bibir Yunho yang kering namun hangat. Ia melingkarkan lenganya di leher Yunho dengan suka rela, menarik Yunho agar pemuda itu lebih menunduk untuk dapat ia nikmati bibir hati yang menjadi candu. Pemuda itu menggerang semakin mendorong Jaejoong kearah tubuhnya. Ciuman mereka begitu dalam sampai Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya melebur bersama Yunho di setiap inci nafas dan darah dalam nadi seakan mereka benar benar menyatu.

Ketika lidah Yunho menggoda bibir Jaejoong, dengan senang hati ia menyambut pemuda itu untuk masuk lebih kedalam dirinya. Entah berapa lama mereka saling berciuman memberi menerima dan berbagi dalam kehangatan pelukan dan ciuman menjadi satu.

Lutut Jaejoong lemas Yunho menyadari sudah waktunya ia harus mengakhiri semuanya. Ya Tuhan, ia sangat menginginkan Jaejoong, begitu ingin sampai ia berpikir untuk membawa gadis itu ke gereja terdekat dan mengklaim Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

Yunho menyandarkan keningnya di atas kening Jaejoong, menatap langsung ke dalam mata Jaejoong yang berubah sayu. "Kau masih meragukanku?"

Butuh sesaat untuk Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, tubuhnya masih bergetar akan sensasi yang baru saja ia rasakan. Ciuman Yunho kali ini begitu dalam tidak seperti ciuman mereka selama ini. Biasanya Yunho menciumnya tidak seperti ini, ia hanya menempelkan bibir atau ciuman curi curian yang mereka lakukan di beberapa kesempatan. Ciuman kali ini sangat menggoda dengan hasrat yang pemuda itu tunjukan untuknya secara nyata.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan masih gemetar ketika Yunho mendekapnya lebih erat dalam pelukan hangat. Ia ketakutan, bagaimana mungkin dengan hanya berciuman Yunho telah membuatnya begitu sangat menginginkan pemuda ini. "Yun, aku takut."

Mengangkat kepala, Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan mengeryit. Saat melihat mata sayu gadisnya akhinya ia paham apa yang di maksud keksihnya tentang ketakutan yang ia pikirkan. "Aku juga," kembali ia membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukan. "Aku juga merasa takut, takut kehilanganmu, takut menyakitimu, takut dan takut tentang apapun yang kita lakukan akan membawa kita kedalam sesuatu hal yang tidak semestinya. Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini kepadamu, Ya Tuhan."

Jaejoong merasakan Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukanya, namja itu berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Maafkan Aku ,Boo. Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Aku harus menikahimu secepatnya, aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu atau siapapun memisahkam kita. "

Jaejoong meronta dan mendorong Yunho sedikit menjauh. "Kita masih sekolah."

"Kau masih sekolah, aku sebentar lagi lulus. Dan ketika aku lulus aku akan melamarmu."

"Aku belum mengatakan aku menerima dan mau menikah denganmu."

Yunho mendelik. "Setelah apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Hanya ciuman ..."

"Ciuman seperti apapun akan sama saja, seakan aku merendahkan dirimu. Tidak ada ciuman sampai kita bertunangan." sahut Yunho. Memotong kata kata Jaejoong.

"Kau Yakin." Jaejoong menggoda, menempelkan kembali bibirnya di atas bibir Yunho.

"Yakin," ia menggeram. "Setelah ciuman ini berakhir."Ia kembali menyambar bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Membawa kekasihnya dalam ciuman panjang sampai gadis itu menyerahkan diri dalam dekapan Yunho dan kehilangan akal sampai ia menerima lamaranya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku bertaruh seluruh uang jajanku selama seminggu." Yoochun mengangguk.

Sangat langka sesuatu yang membuat Changmin memepertaruhkan kekasih perutnya hanya demi hal konyol, Ia yakin apa yang di katakan Changmin tidak mengada ada.

Dengan sangat pelan ia mendorong jendela ruangan yang sepi. Ruang penelitian memang sengaja di tempatkan di lantai dasar untuk mencegah hal hal yang berbahaya seandainya terjadi, akan lebih mudah di tangani jika berada di tempat yang mudah terjangkau.

Yoochun mendorong Changmin dengan tidak sabar, sampai sang empu mengumpat kasar namun lirih. Oh, ia tidak akan membuat buruanya lari tunggang langgang, sudah berkali kali ia mengawasi pasangan itu dan menaruh taruhan untuk mereka.

Kebiasaan buruk yang sangat di sukai Changmin akhir akhir ini benar benar menguras kantong sahabat sahabatnya, tentu saja ia akan menyenangkan perutnya setelah memenangkan taruhan selanjutnya. Ia harus menangkap Hankyung dan Heechul ketika mereka berduaan.

Suara pelan seorang gadis mengejutkan keduanya. Mereka melompat maju ketika pintu di buka lebih lebar dan Heechul berdiri disana. Alis gadis itu mengerut tidak suka. "Sejak kapan kalian tertarik dengan mengikuti kelas ini?" Heechul bertanya.

Yoochun menusuk tulang rusuk Changmin dengan sikunya, Changmin meliriknya geram. Namja jidat ini sungguh ...bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan mereka bisa berada disini. Tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan tertarik dengan praktek apapun itu atau penelitian menjijikan yang berkemungkinan meledakkan sesuatu.

"Kami tersesat." Changmin menjawab asal, dan mendapat delikan lebar dari Yoochun juga tendangan di tulang keringnya. Demi apapun, itu sangat sakit.

Ia menatap namja yang lebih tua darinya itu tajam. "Yoochun Hyung mengatakan dia akan menunjukkan sesuatu untukku, benar begitu bukan, Hyung?"

Yoochun mengangguk ogah dan menyeret Changmin melewati Heechul dengan tidak sabar. "Apapun yang kau lakukan Nuna, teruskan. Aku tidak akan menganggu lagi, karena aku memiliki hibutan yang lebih menyenangkan dari apapun yang pernah membuat aku bahagia." dengan senang hati Yoochun menambahkan. "Kau juga bisa menikmatinya, seseorang yang hobi makan akan berhenti makan makanan kecuali nasi selama seminggu penuh." Changmin gantian menyeret Yoochun.

Ia menjajarkan kaki mereka kemudian berbisik," Kau bercanda dengan itu, kan?" Changmin mulai waswas.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Sedikitpun tidak."

Wajah Yoochun datar tanpa ekspresi. Sial, seharusnya Changmin memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Bagaimana bisa mereka tetap disana tanpa bergerak setelah ia membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk mencari si jidat Casanova ini.

Hankyung menarik Heechul kembali ke belakang pintu setelah memastikan mereka sudah menjauh, untunglah kekasihnya itu mendengar suara pintu bergeser, dan Hankyung bersembunyi di antara lemari sebelah kiri pintu. Sedangkan Heechul berpura pura masuk di belakang mereka dengan membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Heechul tenggelam dalam ciuman Hankyung ketika pria itu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka detik itu juga. Tidak terburu buru tidak juga lamban, Hankyung memperlakukanya begitu penuh kelembutan persis seperti kepribadian namja itu.

Pintu kembali terbuka lebar ketika seseorang masuk dan disusul seseorang di belakangnya, yeoja. Heechul melepaskan dekapan hangat kekasihnya dengan tidak rela dan memutar tubuh siap untuk memarahi siapapun yang mengganggu moment indah dan langka ini, bisa dikatakan untuk pertama kalinya Hankyung menciumnya sebegitu mendamba.

Namun Hankyung kembali menariknya mendekat setelah melihat siapa mereka.

Yunho mengandeng Jaejoong, lebih terlihat menyeret gadis itu dan berhenti di hadapan mereka. "Hyung, aku sudah memutuskan." ucapnya tanpa basa basi.

"Yun, jangan sekarang." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho yang begitu erat di pergelangan tanganya, namun gagal.

Mata musang Yunho menatapnya lembut. "Sekarang, Boo. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu?"

"Demi Tuhan, Kita masih sekolah"

"Aku tidak peduli, beberapa bulan lagi aku ujian setelah lulus..." ia berlarih menatap Hankyung, wajahnya begitu tegas ketika berkata."Aku akan melamar Jaejoong dan menikahinya, Ijinkan aku membahagiakan Jaejoong Hyung?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang berucap, Jaejoong menatap kakaknya dengan hati berdebar, apakah Hankyung akan menolaknya, "Oppa apapun keputusanmu aku akan menerimanya."

Hankyung melepaskan Heechul dari pelukanya, ia berjalan mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pandanganya jatuh pada kedua tangan mereka yang terjalin erat, lalu beralih menatap Yunho.

"Kami baru saja bertemu. Tidak, aku tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun membawa Jaejoong keluar dari pengawasanku sampai ia berumur dua puluh lima tahun." genggaman mereka terlepas ketika Hankyung menarik Jaejoong kesisinya.

"Hyung, masih delapan tahun untuk sampai umur itu, dan kau tidak membiarkan Jaejoong menentukan masa depanya sendiri ..."

Hankyung menyahut. "Masa depan adikku aku sendiri yang menentukan, Yunho. Tidak perlu orang luar untuk mencampuri urusan kami." tanpa memberi waktu untuk Yunho berucap Hankyung membawa Jaejoong pergi.

"Ck ck ck... "Heechul berdecak lidah. "Seharusnya kau mengerti, bagaimana perasaan Hankyung, mereka baru saja bersama dan kau sudah berniat untuk menjauhkan mereka.."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Aku hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong,,,"

"Direbut yang lain." Heechul meneruskan "Kau bodoh, Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diperebutkan, Cinta adalah sesuatu yang dipertahankan. Kau terlalu menggap remeh perasaan seseorang, karena kau sendiri seperti itu dimasa lalu."

Persetan. Semua yang dikatakan sepupunya itu benar, dia tidak perlu meragukan perasaan Jaejoong jika ia benar benar mencintai gadis itu, ia hanya perlu mempertahankan perasaan itu dan di pupuk dengan cintanya. Baiklah, Yunho memiliki tekat baru.

.

.

.

Changmin mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar suara hembusan nafas Yunho terdengar begitu kasar dan merana.

Ia pikir, hanya dia seorang yang merasa di dalam kelas Mr. Song, pria paruh baya itu terlalu bersemangat menceritaan sejarah Korea yang sedikit pun tidak masuk kedalam ke otak kepala.

Sekali lagi Yunho menghembuskan nafas kasar sampai Changmin geram sendiri di buatnya. "Aku pikir orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu merasa semua hal menjadi indah, merasa dunia itu berbunga bunga bahkan dunia hanya milik berdua, nah ada apa denganmu Hyung? "

Yunho menempatkan kening di atas buku, bagaimana ia akan mengatakan masalahnya. Changmin memang pintar dan selalu memiliki pemikiran yang cerdas dalam masalah apapun, kemungkinan ia bisa membantu.

Kepala Yunho terangkat begitu tiba tiba sampai namja di sampingnya terkejut dan mengelus dada. "Jantungku, syukurlah masih pada tempatnya."

"Aku akan membelikan jantung baru kalau jantungmu hilang,"Bahkan cara bicara orang itupun sudah ngelantur.

Dengan punggung tanganya ia memeriksa kening Yunho dan membandingkan dengan keningnya sendiri. "Tidak demam,"

"Aku memang tidak demam."

Sebelah alis Changmin terangkat. "Katakan apa masalahmu."

Yunho pun mulai menceritakan apa yang membuat pikiranya terganggu dan tidak konsen. Changmin mendengarkan dengan seksama, gelengan kepala pasrah ia tunjukan ketika Yunho selesai dengan ceritanya.

"Aku kira kau pandai."Dia mencibir.

"Aku memang pandai, Min. Kau meragukanku?"

Changmin mengagguk. "Kau hanya perlu melamar Jaejoong di depan umum kalau perlu di hadapan pers atau dimanapun tempatnya yang membuat Hankyung Hyung tidak bisa menolak lamaranmu ataupun melarang kalian menikah. Aku tanya, apakah Jaejoong mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak perlu meragukan itu."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja saranku."

Changmin berbicara tanpa berpikir dan itu masuk akal, bagaimana Yunho tidak berpikir sampai kesana. Ia menjerit senang dan memeluk Changmin. "Oh, Min. Kau memang hebat tidak menyesal aku memiliki teman sepertimu, aku akan menraktirmu selama seminggu, oh tidak sebulan kalau perlu jika idemu ini berhasil."

Ya, Tuhan. Changmin mendorong Yunho berlagak Jijik meskipun ia senang setengah mati, baru beberapa saat lalu ia kalah taruhan dengan Yoochun dan sekarang mendapatkan durian runtuh jika idenya berhasil,dan ia akan membuat ide itu berhasil.

Seluruh kelas menatap mereka dengan heran dan memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. Apa yang dilakukan kedua namja itu, bepelukan dan tersenyum begitu lebarnya?

.

.

.

Mobil Sport Hankyung melaju pelan ketika mendekati pintu gerbang rumah mereka. Hari sudah sore dan langit sudah mulai gelap, mereka baru saja kembali dari perusahaan dan mengurus sedikit masalah, Jaejoong dengan senang hati menemani kakaknya dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Pintu di buka setelah mobil itu terpakir di depan Aula yang terbuka, Jaejoong turun lebih dulu kemudian disusul kakaknya.

Setiap sudut teras terisi dengan rangkaian bunga bunga baru dengan warna berbeda di setiap rangkaianya, beberapa pelayan keluar dan diikuti munculnya mobil lain dari gerbang utama. Hankyung maupun Jaejoong menengok melewati bahu dan memutar tubuh mereka

Reporter, Hankyung mendorong Jaejoong untuk masuk namun sudah terlambat ketika begitu banyaknya reporter menyerbu kearah mereka.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk, panggil polisi."teriak Hankyung memerintah.

Ya Tuhan, ia tidak akan membuat adiknya ketakutan karena teror reporter yang di bencinya, susah payah ia menyembunyikanJaejoong bukan untuk hari ini, dalam keadaan tanpa perlindungan dan persiapan apapun.

"Aku mohon kalian diam sebentar," suara itu berasal dari dalam rumah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan kau Yunho," Jaejoong mulai marah. " Usir mereka semua atau..."

Yunho berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan semua orang dari reporter pelayan dan siapapun yang mengelilingi mereka. Jaejoong mengerjap kemudian bola matanya membesar ketika melihat benda merah persegi yang Yunho ulurkan di hadapanya.

Kotak merah itu terbuka memperlihatkan cincin berlian sederhana namun cantik. Jaejoong membekap mulut dengan kedua tangan, menatap Yunho yang tersenyum cerah kepada dirinya.

Jantung Yunho berdebar tak terkendali di balik jas mahal yang sebenarnya ia benci untuk dikenakan, sejak pagi tadi ia sudah menghubungi beberapa anak buah ayahnya dan merencanakan acara konyol ini.

Ya, Tuhan. Bagaimana ia bisa mendengarkan ide Changmin dan tanpa pikir panjang mengancam semua bawahan ayahnya akan di pecat jika tidak membantu. Keringat dingin membasahi kening Yunho, bagaimana jika Jaejoong menolaknya, bagaimana jika... Ya Tuhan. Ia menutup mata dan berdoa.

"Sudah cukup syuting dramanya, Yunho." Hankyung mengambil cincin dengan berlian di tengahnya untuk di amati. Cukup cantik meskipun sederhana, Hankyung yakin Yunho sengaja memilih cincin yang sederhana untuk ia berikan kepada Jaejoong meskipun ia mampu beli tokonya sekalian.

"Aku tetap tidak menyetujui apapun permintaanmu."Tidak, tentu saja tidak, ia tidak akan begitu mudah menyerahkan Jaejoong untuk Yunho. Pria itu harus menderita terlebih dahulu karena telah membuat adiknya menderita sebelum mereka bersama.

"Oppa..." Rengekan Jaejoong disertai tarikan di belakang lenganya. Oh, ternyata adiknya ini telah terpesona dengan hal konyol seperti ini.

"Hyung, aku tidak akan membawa Jaejoong pergi, aku hanya ingin kami memiliki ikatan yang resmi dimata semua orang dan Tuhan, aku tidak akan menyakitinya, Jaejoong tetap milikmu juga milikku tentu saja." Hankyung menahan senyum melihat nada tidak rela yang diucapkan Yunho.

"Jaejongie, apa kau menerima lamaran pria bodoh ini, sangat konyol, untuk apa para reporter dan juga bunga bunga itu, rumahku sudah cukup banyak bunga yang di tanam Jaejoong di belakang rumah ,tidak membutuhkan bunga toko manapun lagi." Hankyung menatap langsung ke mata Jaejoong.

Bibir Jaejoong berkerut menahan senyum. "Apa aku boleh menerima cincin itu oppa."Ia menunjuk cincin yang masih di tangan kakaknya, meskipun enggan Hankyung memberikan cincin itu kepada Yunho.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya, atau aku akan membunuhmu disaat Jaejoong belum menjatuhkan air mata karena ulahmu. Sial bagaimana Jaejoong tertarik dengan cincin itu." Grutunya, tanpa menunggu Hankyung berjalan masuk kerumah meninggalkan keramaian di luar.

Yunho menunggu, menunggu Jaejoong mengambil cincin itu dan memakainya. Semua mata menatap mereka kilau kamera tidak henti hentinya mengabadikan moment indah ini.

Jaejoong menunggu, menunggu pria itu menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Yunho masih tetap tidak bergerak.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau tetap diam Jaejoong sudah menerima lamaranmu. Apa yang kau tunggu cepat pakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya. " Yunho mengenali suara Heechul di antara teman temanya.

Ya, Tuhan, ia tidak sadar Jaejoong juga menunggu dirinya menyematkan cincin itu di jarinya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia menyematkan cincin itu, sangat pas dan cocok untuk gadisnya.

"I love you"

Rona merah menjalari wajah Jaejoong ketika sorak sorai mengkuti kata kata Yunho, namja itu menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya "I love you too."bisik Jaejoong.

Betapa bahagianya Yunho, ia telah mendapatkan Jaejoong juga cintanya. Tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun merusak hubungan mereka. Di kecupnya kening Jaejoong dan tersenyum kearah para reporter.

"Terima kasih Nuna dan Hyung sekalian. Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan berhasil."

"Seharusnya kata kata itu untukku." Jaejoong mengintip dari dada namja yang masih memeluknya, Changmin menggerutu dan sedang berdebat dengan Yoochun dan yang lain.

"Berjanjilah kau hanya akan mencintaiku." bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

"Janji, dan aku juga ingin mendengar janjimu, Mr. Jung."

Betapa manisnya panggilan itu, "Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu Mrs. Jung."

Hankyung sudah siap dengan ini sebelumnya, tidak mungkin ia akan bersama Jaejoong selamanya, bukan? Hanya saja ia tidak siap jika secepat ini.

Sebuah lengan menyelinap di pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Buru buru ia menghapus matanya yang lembab.

"Aku tahu kau menyayangi Jaejoong, tapi Yunho akan menjaganya untukmu."Heechul mengeratkan pelukanya. "Kau bisa menjenguknya dan begitu juga sebaliknya, dan masih beberapa tahun kedepan bagi mereka menikah." ia mencoba menghibur.

"Aku akan kesepian lagi, tanpa Jaejoong." Bisiknya. Tangan besarnya menutupi tangan Heechul yang melingkari di perutnya.

"Kau tidak kesepian, kau masih memiliki aku." Ingin rasanya Heechul menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Apa yang ia katakan barusan?

Hankyung terdiam, hal itu menambah rasa bersalah menjadi malu yang Heechul rasakan. "Maksudku ..."

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan cincin seperti Jaejoong." Heechul melepaskan pelukanya. Hankyung berputar dan menatap langsung ke mata gadis itu. "Kau tidak akan menolak cincin itu bukan jika tanpa bunga dan reporter menyebalkan seperti mereka."

Hankyung menarik Heechul kedalam pelukanya. "Menikahlah denganku Heechul."

"Dengan senang hati." teriakan histerisnya mengundang banyak mata kearahnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan." Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"Sama seperti yang kita lakukan." tebak Yunho lalu menyerigai kearah Jaejoong.

~FIN~

 **Maaf jika endingnya tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan. Semoga tidak begitu mengecewakan.**

 **Akhirnya satu FF selesai. Lanjut FF yang lain, errrr...rada males nulis kurangnya imajinasi.**

 **Typo dimana mana. Sudah aku edit, maaf seandainya masih ada typo.**

 **No Bash. Menerima masukan yang dengan kata yang lebih terarah memberitahu jika aku melakukan kesalahan.**


End file.
